My North Star
by MadGirl-SpaceGirl-StarGirl
Summary: When one of his best friends dies in Afghanistan, Kozik feels honour bound to carry out his last request, and look out for his little sister Corey. As things for Samcro heat up, Kozik has to learn to balance the club and Corey catching the eye of a certain member. But the biker life is dangerous and Kozik starts to wonder if he's going to be able to fulfil his friends dying wish...
1. Love Danno

**Yo. Hope you guys will enjoy this, definitely more too come.**

 **The bold italics in this chapter are the letter that Kozik was reading ok?**

* * *

Kozik sat on his bike outside the bar on East Lane, looking over the crumpled letter for the hundredth time, and for the hundredth time since he had pulled into the parking lot wondered just what the hell he was doing here. To be honest, he was surprised he had managed to find time to get away, given how busy the club had been recently.

The letter had arrived a month previously and if anyone else had given him a letter like this he probably would have been sat in the clubhouse, a crow eater under each arm right now, not sat in some dusty lot waiting for some kid he'd never even met. But he owed Danno a lot. Everything. The man had saved his ass not once but three times, at home and overseas.

So here he was.

Fulfilling his dead mates last and only request of him.

 ** _Hey Kozik_**

"Hey watch it asshole!" a voice shouted out and Kozik looked up.

 ** _I'm not gonna make it back. My mate Jamie's writing this for me, so sorry about the shitty handwriting brother._**

Across the lot he watched as a huge bouncer walked out of the door holding a skinny girl by the scruff of the neck as she tried to take a swing at him. A second skinnier guy in a slick suit with slimy looking greased back hair, followed behind holding onto a rucksack. The bouncer shoved the girl away and she skidded slightly before turning round, in time to see slimy-suite toss the rucksack at her feet.

 ** _Got hit in an IED attack. Legs are gone. Too much internal damage. Docs haven't given me long._**

"get outta here ya little bitch!" said slimy, sneering at her as she angrily snatched up her bag "don't let me catch you in my bar again, we don't take to kindly to cheaters and rats round here!"

"Didn't cheat asshole! won that cash fair and square!" came the snarling reply from the girl, but slimy just chuckled nastily before saying to the bouncer "kick her ass then cut her lose, minus the cash." and with that he stalked back into the bar.

 ** _Need a favour brother. My girl, my Corey, turned sixteen last year. Kid ran away from her foster home about a year ago, just after I deployed._ _I didn't mind coz she would have been out of the system in under two years anyway, and she told me that place was a dump, that the old man there was a creep. So as long as she checked in with me or one of my boys every day, I wasn't worried._**

Kozik slowly got off his bike, but stayed leant against it, his eyes not leaving the scene unfolding before him. The bouncer took a swaggering step forwards, a creepy smile on his face.

"Boss wants me to send a message wit-ya darlin'. But I'd hate to mess up that pretty face of yours." he drawled as Kozik watched the girl take a minute step backwards.

 ** _But I won't be coming back to her. Can't check in on her anymore. Jamie's gonna call her for me, let her know when I'm gone but he's still out here and he's got a wife and kids, he cant look after her. Corey's smart, she's not a bad kid either but oh man is she my sister. Finds trouble a mile away, got a temper to rival you and Hap, and it don't matter how tough she plays it she needs someone to be there for her, even if its just knowing someone's got her back._**

"Sooo, why don't we see, if we can work something out huh baby?" the bouncer said reaching out towards her, just as Kozik got ready to make his move.

 ** _Can't think of anyone I'd rather have be there for now I can't. Please man, I don't wanna pull the whole 'dead man's last wish' thing on ya but I can die a lot easier knowing that you're looking out for her brother._**

But Kozik hadn't even taken two steps before he stopped in his tracks and felt his face crack into a grin. The girl had twisted of the bouncers reach before landing a solid punch in the mans gut. Kozik couldn't help but chuckle slightly as the man clutched his stomach as the girl spat at his feet. Oh yeah, she was definitely Danno's sister, this was definitely the right kid.

 ** _Just remember Koz, she's been on her own for nearly two years, she's gonna test you as much as she possibly can, even if you're only keeping an eye on her._**

However the next second Kozik was moving again his hand pulling out his gun as he walked over, because the bouncer had pulled the girl back to him and the back of his hand cracked across her face, sending her tumbling to the floor.

 _ **But don't give up on her man, please? I told you, she's not a bad kid. In fact I reckon you might be good for each other ya nutcase**._

"Hey, dickwad!" growled Kozik, pressing the gun against the back of the man's head "Bad move asshole, bad move. Now unless you wanna be eating lead in the next ten seconds I suggest that you get your ugly ass outta here." he threatened before shoving the man away from him.

 ** _Glad to call you brother Kozik. You take care of yourself ya hear?_**

As the bouncer walked away slowly trying to retain some pride, Kozik turned back to the girl who was picking herself up from the ground.

 ** _Don't let Corey run circles round you._**

"Corey?" he posed the name like a question, and she looked back at him warily

"Depends on who wants to know?" she countered and Kozik pulled out the letter from his pocket once more.

"Danno" he said and her face took on a slightly stonier look.

"Danno's been dead for over a month." she said flatly.

"Sent me this. Asked me to find you." he said handing her the letter.

 _ **There's no one I trust to do this more than you**._

"He really sent you this?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm Kozik. Your brother saved my ass more times than I can count." Kozik said slipping into his trademark half smirk. Corey still looked nervous so Kozik tried a different approach.

"Look, that asshole is gonna be back out here with a couple friends soon. Let me give ya a ride somewhere, anywhere. Get somethin' to eat, coz no offense kid you look waaayyy to skinny. So, ride, food, you hear me out about me and your brother and then you decide what you want to happen. Whadd'ya say huh?"

There was a slight pause as Corey looked at him intently. Finally after looking at the letter one last time she nodded slowly and said

"okay."

 ** _Tell Corey I love her._**

 ** _From Danno_**

* * *

Voila first chapter done.

Now what comes next for Kozik, Corey and the club?

Stay tuned

Geronimo xx


	2. I owe him

Next chapter

Not much action guys sorry but promise there will be soon x

* * *

Kozik surveyed the girl as they sat in the corner of the crappily lit diner. Despite being just shy of 17 she looked older to Kozik, probably due to her hard upbringing, their was a maturity to her look. She was still small, and very skinny, which although he thought could partly be her natural build seemed to also be due to lack of food, if the way she attacked her burger was anything to go by. Her hair was the same colour as Danno's, dark brown nearly black, falling in messy waves to just below her shoulders. However unlike her brother, Corey was a lot paler and this only made the dark circles under her bright chocolate brown eyes seem so much darker.

"So, you're Kozik?" she asked quietly, through a mouthful of burger and he smirked slightly.

"One and only." he said smoothly.

"I think he told me about you, a couple times when I called him and stuff." she said with an odd little half shrug.

"Me and Danno go way back. Met in high school. Lost contact for a while after I got kicked out. Reconnected just after your mom passed. Then I joined the Marines. Left two years ago." Kozik explained and Corey nodded a little before her face fell slightly

"Danno was gonna leave next year. Come home, let me live with him after I turned 18, just like he promised. he should have known better than two promise me something like that." she said sadly, pushing her plate away from her. Knowing it was a risky and very un-kozik move, Kozik reached across the table and took hold of her hand, squeezing lightly when she made to pull away, running his thumb over her knuckles until she relaxed.

"Danno loved you kid. Seriously. High School; always went on about his new baby sister. After your mom died; went on about how strong his baby sister Corey was. Marines; you know for a fact he wrote to you every damn day. Broke his heart that social services said he couldn't take care of you after your mom. But he loved you kid. Always." he said softly and watched as she swallowed hard, knowing she was doing absolutely everything in her power not to cry.

 _'Danno was right'_ thought Kozik _'kid's playin' it tough'_.

"So this letter" Corey said finally pulling her hand away from his, her voice tight "that why you're here?"

"yep." said Kozik brightly sipping on his milkshake.

"So now what?" she asked bluntly and Kozik shrugged leaning back comfortably in his chair.

"That's up to you kiddo. Danno wanted you close so that I can keep an eye on you. Way I see it, best way to do that is if you come with me. I gotta stay close to SAMTAC, you know what that is right?" he said curiously and she nodded her head.

"Everyone I know knows about the Sons, from here to Washington." she scoffed as though it was a dumb question.

"Exactly. I'm based outta Samtac, Tacoma charter. I got a place that I only stay in sometimes. Space for you if you want it?" he offered nonchalantly.

Another pause.

"Why you doin this?" she suddenly blurted out "you don't know me. Only things you've ever heard are from a dead man. So why?" she asked, her voice tailing off.

"cause Danno saved my life. I don't owe you shit kid. But I owe him. So you in or not?" Kozik said simply and oddly enough the answer seemed to calm Corey.

"In." she said and Kozik grinned lopsidedly at her.

"I reckon me and you are gonna get long just fine Kiddo."

* * *

It had taken a little convincing to get Corey on the back of his bike. In Kozik's mind her nerves seemed more to do with him rather than the bike itself. Finally after a little pleading and his best pouting she begrudgingly climbed on the back of his bike.

Finally they reached Kozik's ground floor apartment, and Kozik showed her inside, now feeling a little apprehensive himself. The only people who had ever been in his place were the occasional skank, Happy and Tig. As places went, it wasn't a complete mess, not exactly five star either though. As Corey looked awkwardly around, seemingly unsure of what to do, Kozik kicked an empty needle pack out of sight under the couch, making a mental note to hide all of his shit so that Corey wouldn't stumble across it. He had barely gotten her to come with him, she didn't need to know about that just yet.

"Second door on the right down the hall. Dump your shit and go to bed kid, you look like shit." he called out to her from the hall, running a hand awkwardly through his blonde hair as she passed him. She paused and said in a rush

"Mind if I take a shower?"

"Oh shit, yeah, er door at the end, I'll get ya a towel."

After had showered and said an extremely awkward goodnight to him, Kozik crashed out on the couch and leant over with his head in his hands.

Well shit.

What the hell was he gonna do now?

Was he supposed to enrol her back into school, or college?

What did he have to do about social services and all the foster care shit?

Holy fuck.

Kozik didn't know how to do this, but taking a deep breath he tried to start from the beginning. First off, she would need some knew shit, kid had been on the streets a long time. Kozik made a second mental note to get Lauren, probably the most tolerable croweater ever who was genuinely a nice girl (and a fucking amazing lay) to take the kid shopping or something, get all the shit she needed.

Next was the fact that Corey had run away from her foster home. He vaguely remembered Danno saying to him once about her birthday. Was it September or October? Either way she would be seventeen in a few months, eighteen next year. Samcro had some of the best lawyers on the payroll, he was pretty sure that any legal bullshit would be pretty easy to sort out.

Sighing Kozik flopped back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, before pulling his phone out and calling the number at the very bottom of his contacts list.

"Hey Della. You got any good shit?"

There was a pause as the other person answered. When Kozik answered he did so cheerfully but no smile graced his face.

"That's why you're ma girl Dell. be round in 20" and with that he hung up.

Getting up, he left his cut on the chair and slung a plain leather jacket over himself. Before he left he peaked his head round the door of what had been his but was now Corey's room. She was completely passed out, fast asleep curled up in a little ball, her small frame completely dwarfed by one of Kozik's t-shirts as she had no sleepwear of her own.

Feeling slightly guilty about leaving her alone, Kozik slipped out of the front door and kicked his bike into life. He didn't want to leave her, but he needed a hit and needed it now.

Hoping that the ride would leave his shame behind him, but knowing his destination would just heighten it, Kozik sped off into the night, trying not to think on how utterly fucked his life seemed to be right now.

* * *

ta da!

Sorry there wasn't much action!

More as soon as possible with increasing drama dun dun duuuuhhhh

Geronimo xx


	3. That makes her a club kid

She didn't really like to remember the hoard of screaming matches she had had with Kozik about finishing school. His motivation as he had been quite clear about, was that he wanted her to finish school a) so that she wouldn't be shut up in the apartment all day b) so that she would be able to get a job and not sponge of him forever. He had won eventually, and although Corey would never admit it she was glad he had. Kozik had got one of the croweaters, Lauren to sort her out, and even Corey had to admit that Lauren was a really nice girl. 29, natural blonde and drop dead gorgeous, it was easy to see why the guys liked her but, impossible to see why no one had snatched her up as an old lady yet, because she was not only beautiful but loyal to no end.

In her first three weeks with Kozik, Lauren had taken Corey shopping for new things and found her a community based school about three miles out. After she had stormed into the building on the first day, Corey had been asked to fill in some knowledge tests to see just how far behind she was. As soon as the paper had been graded, the teacher basically told her that after maybe three to four months of part time lessons, she would be able to take the exams and leave school. Begrudgingly, Corey had agreed and for the past three months she had breezed through school. Her teacher seemed to think she would no problem leaving in a month or so after she took her tests.

So that was how the first three months had panned out. Corey spent her time between Kozik's apartment, the school and Lauren's flat. Although Kozik had told the guys about taking in Corey, she had never actually been to the clubhouse. She had no interest in the club and Kozik had no interest in unnecessarily dragging her into club business of she didn't want to know.

It was one of the only things they had actually been able to agree on.

In the first week alone, Corey had ran away three times. It was like she just didn't know how to let someone even try to take care of her, and every time Kozik or Lauren had made an attempt at trying to get close she had ran a mile.

Once she had let Lauren take her out a couple times, and stopped threatening to smash up Kozik's bike every time he said no to her, things had settled down. She even hadn't freaked out when Lauren and Kozik brought her presents when she turned 17.

She genuinely liked Kozik. He wasn't over bearing but he wouldn't take her bullshit and he was there if she needed him. After Danno, Corey had thought she wouldn't find someone like that again and yet here he was. It was going good.

For a while anyway.

* * *

"Come on girl!" pleaded Lauren as she shrugged out of the third dress she had pulled on and stood in her underwear, glaring at Corey with her hands on her hips.

"I don't get why you're doing this anyway! Its your birthday Loz, but you just doing what you do all the time, hanging out at the damn clubhouse!" laughed Corey shaking her head at the older woman.

"Yeah I know" and here Lauren winked over her shoulder at Corey "But the birthday girl always gets special attention if you know what I mean."

"Ew gross!" laughed Corey again throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Don't be such a prude. Come oooonnn Cor! Live a little!" whined Lauren and Corey shifted a little uncomfortably.

"I dunno Lauren what about Koz? I don't know if he'd like it." she muttered and Lauren rolled her eyes

"Look. You know full well that the only reason Kozik doesn't talk to you about the club is because you don't ask. I bet he wouldn't mind really." Corey opened her mouth to speak but Lauren held up one perfectly manicured finger and continued  
"and if he does, you can say that I held you hostage, and forced you there against your will!" she smiled brightly and finally Corey relented.

"Fine. But you put any of that face paint shit on me and I'll gut you like a fish."

"Good. But you're so not wearing that." quipped Lauren, grabbing a pile of clothes and diving on top of Corey before she could run away.

* * *

"Holy shit! Is it always this busy?" gasped Corey as she climbed out of Lauren's car. The parking lot and entrance to the clubhouse were full of people. Corey felt very out of place surrounded by big-boobed, big haired girls, covered in fake tan and fake designer clothes. Lauren had managed to get her out of baggy jeans and t-shirts and forced her into a pair of tight black skinny jeans, and a low cut black tank top with red lace work on the hem only slightly covered by a skinny leather jacket. Corey had drawn the line at heels and make up, so Lauren had had to settle for doing her hair instead, straightening out her brunette waves until they hung sleek and shiny, whilst Corey found her least battered pair of converse and stuck them on, a complete contrast to Laurens 6 inch heels.

"Not normally no. But the Charming Sons are here. More hot guys = more hot chicks = bigger crowd." Lauren said as if it was obvious.

"I hate you so much." Corey growled out as Lauren dragged her inside.

The party was insane.

Everywhere there was booze, weed, tits and horny ass bikers. Lauren had been approached by a Latino guy with tattoos on his head 10 minutes after they had entered and the traitorous bitch had abandoned Corey as she followed the guy away.

"Cor? The hell you doin' here?" came a voice and she turned to find a very drunk Kozik behind her.

"Lauren made me come then abandoned me." she said shortly and Kozik laughed

"Well if you're staying don't go getting knocked up by any of the guys ya hear? I promised Danno I'd look after you not you and a brat!" he guffawed before ruffling her hair and disappearing.

"Jeez thanks for the life changing advice Kozi!" she called after him, calling him Kozi just to annoy him, but he was already gone.

* * *

Corey wanted to go home.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the party, it was loud and fun and just mad.

No. She wanted to go home and take Kozik with her because she had seen Della arrive.

Corey did not like Della.

Della did not like Corey.

And Kozik was caught in the middle. Corey wasn't stupid she knew what Kozik was into even though he did try to hide it, and she knew that he got most of his shit from Della.

So Corey wanted to go home because Della had disappeared and she knew the bitch would probably have found Kozik.

She had given up looking for Lauren ages ago, deciding not to pull her away from her birthday fun, and was now pushing her way through the crowd of bikers and croweaters towards where she knew the dorms were. Kozik had told her the layout of the clubhouse once before "In case you ever need to find me" he had said so she knew that the dorms were out the back, and the one Kozik used occasionally was three doors down on the right.

"Yo Kozi!" she yelled hammering on the door over the music "Tell the skank to get out, we gotta go!"

There was no answer.

"KOZIK!" she shouted again before trying the handle, only for it to be locked. She pressed her ear to the door, listening or trying to listen to what was going on inside. She could just about make out what sounded like someone singing very badly, then a flushing sound, the creak of a door...

... and then a terrified shriek.

"Oh my god!"

That did it. Corey rammed her shoulder into the door, before battering her fist against it

"OPEN THE DOOR! GET THIS FUCKING DOOR OPEN!" she practically screamed, over and over until the lock clicked open and she barrelled into the room, practically sending Della flying out of her seven inch heels. Kozik was lying on the floor, eyes rolling back in his head, trembling slightly and almost completely unconscious.

"You stupid bitch, what the hell did you give him?!" Corey seethed as she knelt by Koziks side, looking back at Della who was just stood in the corner ringing her hands and shrieking pathetically

"Oh my gosh, oh no, Oh my gosh!"

"Go get someone in here. NOW!" she yelled and Della tottered off still crying.

Growling at the bitch's stupidity, she turned around back to Kozik who was now scarily still. Not really sure what to do, she turned him on his side and tilted his head back in case he vomited or something

"Come on Kozi, come on man. It's me, it's Corey, come on Kozi please." she muttered squeezing his hand. She heard the telling tapping sound of Della's heels and at least two other heavy pairs of footsteps over the music and turned to see Della leading three Sons back into the room, before hovering in the doorway. From Koziks description of him she recognised one of them as Happy. The other two had Charming patches on their cuts, one with two slanting scars on his face and one with a mane of grey hair. The scarred man came straight over as did grey hair, whilst Happy seemed to be standing guard over his friend or something in the corner.

"Who are you?" asked Scarred man as she continued watching Kozik's clammy face.

"Corey." she said her voice raspy as she stared down at one of her only friends in the world.

"So you're Koziks Corey?" asked Grey hair and she nodded as Scarred man crouched down beside her.

"Corey, everyone calls me Chibs. Listen darlin' Im gonna need yer to move so I can help Kozi-boy out okay?"

It took a second for her to process, before she robotically nodded her head and got up, stumbling slightly as she backed out of the way.

"Bobby, come 'ere I need yer to..." but she didn't hear what the rest of Chibs sentence was as a high pitched white noise seemed to be blocking her ears as she turned her head to fix a steely glare on Della in the door way.

"You." she hissed out with such hatred that Della's fake tanned skin seemed to turn pale. Storming over, Corey's right hand wound it's way into her crappily dyed blonde curls and marched out of the dorm room, dragging a shrieking Della by the hair behind her.

"Shit." said Bobby with a wry chuckle "hey Hap, you ain't gonna be much use in here. Go break that shit up before some stupid skank calls the cops."

"Serious Bobby?" Rasped Happy, his arms folded.

"Yeah. You know Kozik promised to take care of that kid. Letting her get arrested for attempted murder of a druggie whore like Della ain't gonna go down to good."

Unfolding his arms he shrugged off the wall and said

"Ask me, skank deserves what the kids gonna dish out."

Before walking from the room.

Bobby was right.

Corey was as good as Kozik's kid which meant she was a club kid.

And if Kozik wasn't in any state to keep an eye on her, that meant it was the clubs job.

As Happy walked down the hall he heard a crash and then a shriek.

"Shit." he sighed to himself before going to see what the hell Corey was doing to that skank.

* * *

voila.

In answer to the question I got in my reviews, right now this story is about two years before season 1. but there will be a time jump.

more soon I hope.

I like reviews

Geronimo xx


	4. Dumb Bitch

Let the weirdness commence!

* * *

Apparently the party had died down slightly in the time she had been in the back. The music had turned down slightly and there were less people as Corey marched out through the mildly curious Sons, into the parking lot, still dragging a shrieking Dell by the roots. When they reached the dusty lot, she practically threw the older woman down into the dirt.

"He wanted to clean up. He wanted to get off the shit! I know he did! You knew he did!" she spat out at the simpering mess of hair dye, fake tan and boobs on the floor. Corey grabbed the back of her neck again pulling Della's face up so it was level with her.

"But you just couldn't leave well enough alone could you, you stupid skank? Always hanging round, always pushing and pushing, always with some shit you wanted to try with him!"

A fist connected hard with the right side of Della's face and she would have fallen (for only being 17, Corey was deceptively strong) if it weren't for the fact Corey was holding her up.

"Are. You. Happy. Yet. Bitch? ARE YOU HAPPY YET!?" she roared and Della just whimpered pitifully, pouting up at her. With a look of absolute disgust on her face Corey tossed her down again before laying three bone shattering kicks into Della's stomach. She was mildly aware of the small crowd that was now watching her attack on the croweater but she was way past caring. Dropping down beside her victim her small hand grabbed Della's throat and dragged her to her feet.

"You best pray he is fine after this. You better pray to whatever god of sluts you pray to because if he doesn't get better I'm going to take your ratty hair, strangle you with it and then DI-SE-CT you. Do you understand me? I SAID DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?"

Dell nodded, looking all pathetic as she looked down at Corey's stony face. Corey pushed the woman away from her in disgust, turning away and stalking back towards the clubhouse muttering to herself as she neared the closest end of the bar

"Dumb bitch."

And clearly Della really was.

Because as a small group of crow eaters began fussing over her she said, apparently trying to save face with her friends

"I'm fine Kathy really. Bitch is batshit crazy. Bet _Kozi_ took to much on purpose just to get away from that psycho!"

There was a smashing sound.

Della and the other crow eaters looked up to see Corey looking scarily calm, holding what must be the sharp end of a shattered beer bottle.

"You're dead." she practically laughed before she tried to lunge at the frightened looking Della.

Tried being the key word there.

Because before she even took a step, a hand closed around her wrist. The grip was tight enough that it made her loosen her hold on the glass she had been planning on mutilating Della with and she looked up to see the guy, who she was pretty certain was called Happy, taking the broken bottle from her hand.

He didn't say anything, just shook his head as he tossed it away, though now he wasn't applying quite as much pressure to her wrist.

They stood like that for a second, Happy holding her wrist and Corey looking up at him.

Then she cocked her head sideways.

Flashed him a knowing smile.

Before twisting out of his slack grip and leaping on Della with a snarl.

Happy couldn't help but smirk despite the fact the kid clearly thought she had got one over on him, as he stood back and let her have her fun for a minute. Corey was using her entire bodyweight to pin Della down as she reigned down punch after punch onto the woman's face and head, as Della feebly tried to shield herself.

There was definitely a small crowd watching now, a mix of crow eaters who were either loving it or shrieking about it and the remaining conscious Sons who were all either laughing or encouraging the girls. Happy saw Quinn shake hands with Piney Winston, clearly betting about something or other, before he remembered why Bobby had sent him out there in the first place.

"Tig!" he called and the black haired man looked over at him, as Happy jerked his head in the direction of the very one sided brawl. Tig hurried over to him and said in a whiny voice

"Really brother? Come on Hap, this shit's just getting good!" he said as Happy just smirked at his friend who continued "Come on man please, please don't ruin this, don't ruin my fun!"

Happy let out a rare, rasping laugh, before leading a still complaining Tig through the onlookers to where Corey was still wailing on a squirming Della. Corey didn't notice what was going on, too focused on trying to beat the dumb bitch to death, when she felt a strong arm wrap around her stomach and haul her backwards off of Della as she lashed out furiously, watching a dark haired, blue eyed man lift Della to her feet not very carefully.

"Oh my god Corey!"

Lauren's voice finally broke through her rage and she glowered at her friend who had just arrived, followed by the guy sporting the tribal head tattoos. Finally she was put down once her restrain-er had taken her to a distance from which she couldn't easily reach Della. Whirling round she supposed she was unsurprised to find herself looking at Happy once again. She couldn't stop herself from glowering at him too as she felt Lauren fussing over her.

Happy looked positively bored as he looked the kid over once before looking at her friend. He vaguely knew Lauren, hell he had probably fucked her a time or two but that wasn't important right now. When she realised that Happy was in fact looking at her, Lauren stopped mothering Corey and looked in slight nervousness up at the Tacoma Killer.

"Take her home." he said in a low voice to Lauren but it was Corey who angrily replied

"Bite me asshole! I'm not leaving Kozik!" before trying to get back inside.

Once again, trying being the important word there, as once again it was Happy's hand over her wrist that stopped her.

"Let go." she growled but he just ignored her, staring at her face as though looking for something. After a tense silence and still not breaking eye contact with Corey, Happy barked out

"You, Prospect!"

The guy who Lauren had abandoned her for jumped slightly before saying nervously

"Yes, I mean yeah Happy?"

"Make sure Lauren gets home. Understand me?"

"Yeah, Absolutely, sure I can do that, I-"

"Shut up." said Happy simply and the 'Prospect' as Happy called him did so straight away before leading a worried looking Lauren back to the clubhouse, as she kept looking over her shoulder at Corey and Happy.

When the two of them had left, Happy let go of Corey's wrist and walked back toward the dorms. Stopping he turned and looked back at the kid who hadn't moved.

"You coming or what?" he demanded impatiently and slowly, almost deliberately so, she walked after him and followed him into the corridor.

* * *

Walking along, Corey had already stopped in front of Koziks room when she realised that Happy had continued walking.

"Not yet." he said before she could even ask the question and jerked his head into another room. Not completely sure why, Corey followed him inside.

"Sit." he ordered and he noted that she did so without protest this time. Now that the anger was slowly ebbing away, it was starting to dawn on the teenager that she had both mouthed off to, and then followed into an enclosed space, one of the most dangerous Samcro members, assuming Kozik was to be believed. Happy Lowman was the only club related thing Kozik really talked about, and she knew the two of them were friends. She also knew that the over 6ft, tattoo covered, muscled man in front of her was not to be fucked with.

Shit.

As if he could read her damn mind Happy said

"Calm down" in a voice that prompted quite the opposite reaction. He kicked the door shut, before going over to a chest of drawers and pulling out a few things, before disappearing into the bathroom. He reappeared quite quickly and dragged a chair over to sit in front of her. Without talking he reached forward grabbed one of her hands and started wiping her knuckles with a warm cloth. It was only now that she saw that her hands were covered in small cuts and red marks she new would turn into impressive bruises. The pain was starting to register now as well, especially as Happy was being none to gentle about it either, and she hissed as he rubbed over a particularly nasty cut.

"Quit ya whining." he growled as he switched hands over and he smirked when he saw that she was actually biting the inside of her cheek so as not to make any noise. When he was done, Happy made quick work of wrapping her hands before he moved to put the stuff away. As he had his back to her, Corey inspected his work, before asking

"Why'd you do that?"

He chose not to answer and Corey scoffed before she heard the following words tumble out of her face

"Well Kozik was wrong about you, you're just a right ray of sunshine aren't you?"

She could have kicked herself was Happy turned to glare at her but thankfully he just shot her a warning look before growling

"You got a damn mouth on you, anyone ever told you that?"

He was surprised that she almost sounded meek and submissive when she nodded and said quietly

"Yeah."

They lapsed back into silence for a minute or so. It was Corey's turn to be surprised when Happy was the one who broke it.

"Got told to look after you while Kozik's out of it. That's why."

She was saved from having to think of a reasonable answer by the buzz of Happy's phone. Taking it out, his eyes scanned the text before he put it back in his pocket and motioned for her to follow him. As Corey opened her mouth to speak, Happy once again answered the teenagers question before she asked it

"He's awake."

* * *

ta da!

Hope it was ok!

I reckon maybe one or two more chapters then a time jump then the goooood stuff starts!

Maybe

Idk though

Review me feedback, comments, suggestions, or ideas.

Geronimo xx


	5. Looks like it's just you and me

My brain hurts from writing this.

* * *

"H-Heyyyy short ass." mumbled Kozik, still looking like shit and sounding like he was half asleep. Corey strode straight away from Happy and perched on the edge of the bed beside Kozik, who lay on top of the covers, fully clothed minus his shirt which she assumed the Scott had removed to help him. The Scott in question was in the bathroom washing his hands and humming to himself.

"Hey dumb ass" she replied quietly, looking at the score of tracks in his arm, and tracing her fingers over them, wincing slightly both on his behalf and hers as she felt her bruised hands twinge.

"hey. What happened?" he asked slightly more aware as he tried to push himself into a sitting position only for the Scott to reappear and push him back down saying

"Oh no you don't. You are not t' move yer hear me Kozik?"

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." he muttered as Corey looked up at the scarred man.

"Thanks... Chibs?"

"That's right lass. I can come 'n check on him later, you alrigh' to watch out for him?" he smiled as Corey nodded. Chibs nodded his head at her before leaving the room, clapping Happy on his shoulder as he passed the man who was leaning on the doorway.

"Come on Cor. Spill it what happened?" Kozik said, slurring ever so slightly.

"Della." she said shortly and Kozik sighed in understanding.

"What did ya do?" he asked and Corey's glower returned.

"Battered the bitch in the parking lot." the answer came from Happy, who was watching the pair with a smirk.

"What!?" said Corey stubbornly at the look Kozik gave, or tried to give her.

"Shouldn't have done that Cor. Wasn't all the bitch's fault."

"Oh so should I drag your ass out there and beat the shit out of you as well?" she said sarcastically and Kozik chuckled before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Nah I guess not." he agreed, accepting a glass of water that Corey handed to him "She still breathing?" he directed the question at Happy, who nodded at the same time that Corey growled

"Unfortunately."

As Kozik tried to shoot her another look, she sighed

"Kozi you deleted her number I saw you. You through out all your shit two days after you brought me home and yes I've known about it since then. Don't tell me you didn't want to stay clean. She knew that and she couldn't keep away. Now look at you." she whispered the last part, as Kozik weakly raised a hand in surrender.

"Okay, okay I get it. Hey" he said using pretty much all his strength to raise himself up enough that he could turn her head to look at him "I'm sorry." She wasn't crying back he could see her jaw clenched, one of her tells when she was upset. "Seriously Corey. I'm real sorry."

She blew a few strands of hair out of her face, cleared her throat and then said haughtily

"Should still drag your dumbass down to the ring." she said before cracking a small smile as she stood up squeezing his hand and saying "I got go call Lauren, pretty sure she thinks Happy-go-lucky over there has snapped my neck by now." she added on nodding towards Happy who just glared and Kozik chuckled. Corey pointed a warning finger at Kozik

"You. Stay." as she walked to the door. Happy was still in the doorway and she looked expectantly up at him.

"You. Move." she said before brushing past him in the tiny gap his body left in the doorway.

Kozik and Happy watched her leave, Kozik with a grin on his face, Happy still scowling.

"Mouthy Bitch." Growled Happy and Kozik let out a weak laugh.

"That she is brother. That she is."

* * *

"Oh my god sweetie are you ok? What happened? I didn't want to leave but that prospect Juice he made sure I went home like Happy said and then I-"

"Lauren. Lauren. LAUREN! Shut the fuck up for a second!" laughed Corey as she heard the woman take several deep breaths.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry! I really thought the party would be ok for you, I just wanted to you to relax a bit, I mean you've been 17 for nearly 7 months and you just always seem so tense and nervous! I wanted you to have some fun!" Lauren said earnestly and Corey sighed, running the hand that wasn't holding the phone through her hair.

"I know. And it was fun. Trust Della to ruin it." she growled and then she heard a muffled voice the other end of the line

"Laauurreennn..." Corey dragged the word out a smirk creasing her face "That prospect isn't still there is he?"

"maybe." said Lauren sheepishly and Corey let out a genuine laugh.

"Think that's goin' anywhere?" she chuckled and heard the sound of a door closing, and she assumed that Lauren had gone outside to finish the call.

"I don't think so. He's cute and sweet Lord is he good in the sack, but he's Charming based and I live here, plus he's still only a prospect. No guarantee he'll ever make Samcro. But hey, he's here and it's still my birthday!" she said brightly and Corey laughed again.

"Hey I'm not judging! Go have some fun you crazy skank!"

"Watch that mouth bitch!" Lauren laughed, before hanging up.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Corey sighed to herself before heading back inside.

* * *

It was close to 2am when Kozik woke up again, slightly clammy and feeling like absolute shit. Corey was sat in a chair beside the bed, flopped forwards so that her head was resting on the covers beside his leg, her hand still in his. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep, his eyes catching sight of the bandage wrapping on her hands and remembering what Danno had said in his letter

 ** _Corey's smart, she's not a bad kid either but oh man is she my sister. Finds trouble a mile away, got a temper to rival you and Hap, and it don't matter how tough she plays it she needs someone to be there for her, even if its just knowing someone's got her back._**

 _'He was right about her temper'_ he thought as he looked at her bandaged hands, before a wave of guilt washed over him.

 ** _It don't matter how tough she plays it she needs someone to be there for her, even if its just knowing someone's got her back._**

 _'He was right about that to. She wants everyone to believe she's this unbreakable bitch, and yeah she's tough, but she does need someone. And when she did you were back here getting high off your goddamn face. Fat lot of use you were.'_ he thought to himself, before suddenly the wave of guilt turned into nausea and he rolled over to the other side and threw up into the bin beside his bed. The noise of it jerked Corey awake and at once she was round the other side of his bed, patting his back as he emptied his stomach before collapsing back into bed. She didn't say a word, just carried the bin into the bathroom and dealt with the mess before returning with a cool cloth and sitting beside him again.

"Jesus Kozi, you're burning up." she murmured softly as she felt his head and he grimaced slightly before shivering.

"Really? Coz I'm fuckin' freezin' Cor" he said "Chibs said it was gonna be rough. He did s-some weird doctor-y shit, I-induces detox. Guess he wasn't lying about the rough bit!" he tried to laugh before he turned green again and turned away from her to puke again. When he rolled back, Corey placed the cool cloth on his head.

"I was gonna say you deserve it 'nd smack some sense into ya, but you look to shitty to beat up on right now." Corey said, in as soft a voice as she had. He went to smile but it was stopped by a violent coughing fit.

"Gonna be a rough one Corey." he wheezed out as she took his hand again.

And a rough one it was.

* * *

Kozik was at his worst for three days.

He was burning up with ridiculously high temperatures, though he spent all day shivering violently. He couldn't go more than 20 minutes without being violently sick and for a large part of the first 18 hours he was delirious, barely aware of his surroundings.

And throughout it all, Corey didn't leave his side.

DAY ONE:

Lauren had arrived early in the morning with a bag of clothes for her and had stayed a little while, looking sadly at Kozik's shivering form. His eyes were closed and he was oblivious to her presence.  
Suddenly he convulsed violently and Lauren, not knowing what to do called out

"Corey!"

Corey appeared from the bathroom, half dressed, only in her underwear and a large t-shirt that may have actually been Koziks (Lauren had packed the bag in a hurry). Immediately she hurried over and said urgently to Lauren

"Help me roll him over, Scotty said so."

The two girls, rolled Kozik onto his side just in time, as he once again was violently sick. When he was done, they put him back and Lauren went nd washed her hands looked slightly green herself.  
When she reappeared, she opened her mouth to say something but Corey did a Happy and cut her off before she could speak

"You don't have to stay Lauren."

Lauren looked guiltily relieved at this and picked up her handbag. She squeezed Corey's shoulder and rested a hand on Kozik's bare arm, before walking to the door. Before she left, Lauren paused at the door and said

"You know he wouldn't be mad if you came home to get some sleep. I know you've lived with the guy for what 8 months now? But you don't have stay for this."

But Corey shook her head vehemently.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. I owe him this."

Giving her a sad smile, Lauren's final remark was

"Oh and I called the school. Said you had a family emergency and wouldn't be in for a little while. Teacher said you're far enough ahead that as long as you're ready for your final tests it's all good."

And with that she left.

"Looks like it's just you and me Kozi."

DAY TWO:

"Look Scotty, I'm sure you're good and all that but seriously, should he look this shitty?" she said a little angrily to Chibs, though the anger came mostly from worry. The night had been bad, with Kozik restless and unable to keep relaxed. Chibs and the most of the other Charming guys were getting ready to head back, with only ones staying being Kozik's ex-friend a guy called Tig and the prospect Lauren had found cute, who apparently was named Juice. Chibs had stopped by to check in on Kozik and had been met with a tired and snappy Corey. The Scotsman took it all in stride though and checked Kozik over before saying calmly and kindly to Corey

"He'll be over the worst of it soon lass. He's basically goin' through detox at doble the rate he would be in hospital. Another 24 hours an' he should be trough the worst of it alrigh'? Just keep doin' what yer doin' darlin'."

Taking a deep breath, running a hand through her hair, Corey nodded.

"Sorry Chibs."

"Don' worry about it Corey, ah know yer jus' worried bout Kozi-boy." he said smiling at her, a smile which she couldn't help but return tiredly. There was a knock on the door and the two looked around to see a man with blue eyes and blonde hair leaning against the door frame.

"Time to go brother." he said, nodding to Corey who gave him a half smile in return. She tensed in surprise when Chibs pulled her in for a one armed hug before walking out with the blonde, who said as he left

"Take care of our boy, Darlin'!"

DAY THREE:

"Lemon headed idiot not dead yet?" came a voice from the door and Corey jumped slightly in the chair, as she had been drifting in and out of sleep. Looking up, she met eyes with the guy who had helped separate her and Della the night of the fight.

"Not gonna die on my watch." she said sleepily, rubbing at her left eye and stifling a yawn. "Who are you?"

"Tig. Trager."

"You're Tig?" she said with mild interest and he smirked

"One and only. That dick mentioned me then?"

She shrugged and nodded once.

"Yeah. Just said you fell out you know? Didn't say why. Just said it was 'Bitch Problems'."

"Wasn't lying either." was the reply and then the two lapsed into silence.

"So your Corey?" he said, posing her name into a question and she nodded tiredly, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"One and only." she shot his own words back at him and he chuckled.

"Hap told me you had a mouth on ya." he said with a smirk that she couldn't help but return

"All part of my charm Tigger." she yawned and stretched, standing up "Do me a favour? Sit there, try not to kill him and don't perv on me while I have a shower? Pretty Please?" she said as sweetly as she could, pulling her best 'innocent little me face', making Tig genuinely laugh this time as he walked into the room.

"Sure doll, I wont kill him. Can't make any promises about the pervin' though doll!" he called with a grin, making her laugh as she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

When she emerged, changed and with damp hair 20 minutes later she spent another half an hour talking to Tig, before Juice the prospect arrived to pull him away.

"You take care of yourself doll. But not him. Don't take care of the prick." he said as he walked away.

* * *

"hmmm. Cor?" came a sleepy voice from the bed, making her spill her coffee a little as she span around to look at a finally fully conscious Kozik.

"Hey. Hey I'm here. I'm here Kozi" she whispered as she rushed over to him, as he tried to sit up right. "woah woah take it easy." she warned, propping him up slightly with a pillow and helping him take a drink of water.

"How long you been here girl?" he asked quietly, blinking up at her.

"Three days. You were a fuckin' mess Kozi." she said casually and Koik groaned.

"Jesus Corey, why the hell you still here?" he asked.

"Cause someone had to." she said softly. "I called your brother. He's a dick by the way." she said and Kozik sighed

"He didn't want to know did he?" stated Kozik and Corey nodded her head in conformation. "Yeah Kyle's an ass. Jealous little brother syndrome I think it's called." he chuckled, before coughing slightly, waving away Corey when she moved to help him. "I'm good, I'm good Cor."

Corey went to put her mug on the dresser and then returned to sit by Kozik.

"Woah, hey, hey! What're you doing, lie down dumb ass!" She said incredulously as Kozik, turning slightly grey as he did so, pushed himself up and around so that he was sitting with his legs over the side of the bed. Corey, placed one hand on his shoulder and one on his chest to steady him, before he grabbed her hands in his.

"Want- wanted to look you in the eye to s-say this Cor." he grunted, taking a few slow deep breaths.

"What Kozi?" she asked tentatively, wandering what was so important.

"I'm done with drugs." he said adamantly. "Okay? Done. Danno asked me to be there for you not the other way around. I screwed it up once, I'm not gonna do it again."

"Kozik I-" but he held up a hand to cut her off.

"Della's finished here. She ain't setting foot in this clubhouse again. Told Hap to burn all my shit at home. I'm gonna stay clean Cor I promise. Do you believe me? Please Corey tell me you believe me." Kozik said, earnestly and a little strained.

"I believe you. Okay?" she said smiling at him "I promise, I believe you."

"Thank god for that." breathed Kozik, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

"I do believe you Kozik. Now will you please get your crazy ass back into bed?"

* * *

Phew that was long to write.

Idk how often updates are gonna happen now, because I restart school again tomorrow, but ill update as much as I can.

Read, comment, feedback and ideas all welcome in reviews guys, I love hearing from you (wow that sounded very desperate and sad, im not I promise!)

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	6. I wasn't counting days

Voila!

* * *

"I've got something to show you."

Both Kozik and Corey froze, having spoken the words together. Each looked in anticipation and nervousness at the other, before sinking down onto the couch in Kozik's living room.

"You first!" blurted out Corey before Kozik could speak, grinning, and he chuckled at her quick thinking.

"Okay wise ass."

He stopped talking for a moment, his hand going to the inside pocket of his cut. She watched him curiously as he fumbled for a minute before saying

"Catch."

He flicked the object at her and she caught it with ease, before looking down at the shiny little metal circle lying flat in her palm.

"365 days. Stone cold sober." said Kozik quietly, with an almost hesitant smile on his face. Corey just stared at the sobriety chip in her hand, silent for so long that Kozik got a little anxious.

"Corey? Come on Cor say someth-"

But he was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping round his neck, as Corey quite literally jumped on him in a bone crushing hug, the chip clenched in her fist.

"Or you could do that." murmured Kozik with a laugh as he returned the embrace.

"You promised. I just wanted you to keep going. I wasn't counting days." she whispered as she finally let him go. "But, who got you the chip? You don't go to meetings or anything." she asked curiously.

"It's not for me. I got it for you." he said and she blinked up at him, looking pleased and yet confused as well.

"What do you mean, for me?" she asked, pulling at the edge of her Nirvana T-shirt.

"I don't want a reminder of where I was a year ago. But I want you to remember that I survived the last year because of you." he said sincerely, making Corey look away shaking her head. Making sure to not startle her, Kozik gently turned her face to look at him again "Hey. Hey look at me. You earned this. You did. You did all the hard shit and you just dragged my dumb ass along for the ride." he said, earning a small laugh from the girl in front of him. Carefully he opened her hand again and pressed the metal disc into her hand.  
"So this? This is yours. Turn it over." he said and she did so, sighing when she read what was on the back:

I Owe You.

"And I mean it Cor. Honest."

Corey span the coin in her fingers for a second before zipping it in the inside pocket of her battered, oversized leather jacket. Suddenly she burst out laughing, running a hand through her hair as she did so

"What?" smiled back Kozik and she said almost exasperatedly

"Well you've made my surprise look really shallow and shit now, jack ass!" she said punching his arm, before pulling out an already opened envelope. Kozik's furrowed face, suddenly cracked into an ear to ear grin as he realised what it was.

"You got in didn't you?" he said, ripping the envelope from her hands and pulling out the letter inside.

"You are looking at the newest addition to the University of Southern California." she said and it was one of the only times Kozik had seen her excited about anything. It was he who initiated the hug this time, and after a moment of tenseness Corey relaxed into him once more. Not letting go Kozik murmured into the top of her head

"See? I didn't need that chip. Best sobriety present ever."

* * *

"Hey short ass!" came a muffled voice from outside her door.

Corey peaked out from under her blanket, before groaning and throwing a pillow at the door.

"Go away Kozi!"

"Not a chance Cor Cor!" the blonde practically sang through making the newly turned 21 year old wince at what sounded like a very loud noise in her recovering brain. Simply groaning again she rolled over and pulled the covers all the way over her head calling back (and wincing at the volume of her own voice)

"Fuck off dumb ass!"

There was the sound of low voices.

A silence.

The click of the lock.

And then a new but oddly familiar voice said

"Still got a mouth on ya then?"

"HAPPY?!" she exclaimed.

Driven by complete surprise, Corey leaped out of bed, to glare at the two men in the doorway before turning green and running to the bathroom as Kozik laughed and Happy smirked. When she re-emerged, clutching a glass of water, she collapsed back onto her bed, crossing her legs underneath her. Still laughing Kozik tossed a small box at her.

"How did you-" she croaked but Kozik cut her off.

"Cor you turned 21 yesterday. It was a pretty safe bet, you were gonna go out and get shit face drunk. Legally this time." said Kozik as if it was obvious. She swallowed three of the tablets, downing them with the rest of her water as Kozik strolled in to her room and sprawled out on her bed next to her. Putting her glass down, she looked at Kozik, pointed at Happy who was still leaning in the doorway (which seemed to be his permanent position whenever she saw him) and just asked

"Why?"

"Got some club shit to do down this way. We're on our way to take care of it. Came down early so I could stop in to see the birthday bitch. Dragged his ugly ass here with me, can't be trusted by himself, ya know how he is." said Kozik smirking as Happy glowered and flipped him off. Ignoring the glower, Kozik dug into his pocket before handing over a sobriety chip.

"Happy Birthday kid." he said as she leaned back beside him, gave him a quick hug, whispering

"Still proud." before getting up and slipping over to the leather jacket she had accepted she would never grow into, and putting the chip into the inside pocket along side the three others that never left the jacket. It had been an ongoing understanding between them that Kozik had started and she loved, where he wouldn't buy her birthday presents. Instead, when it reached the anniversary of his sobriety he would be a chip, wait the four months until her birthday then give her the little metal disc, each time with a different inscription on the back.

"So, don't tell me you came all the way here just to help cure my hangover." she said

"Nope, so get your ass up and dressed, we're goin' for a ride." grinned Kozik hitting her with her other pillow.

"All of us?" she said looking pointedly at Happy who smirked and said in his gravelly voice

"Don't pretend you ain't glad to see me princess."

Corey didn't answer just raised her eyebrow at him before sticking out her tongue, in the most immature way she could.

"I'll cut it off." warned Happy, but Corey just rolled her eyes, before hopping off her bed. Both the pills Kozik gave her and his arrival were being very successful in curing her hangover. Pulling out some clothes from her cupboard she sauntered into the bathroom, slamming door behind her.

And Kozik just lay back on the bed and laughed.

* * *

Kozik was in one of the clubhouse dorms in Charming, sat on the freshly made bed and staring at his phone.

"You gonna call her or what dipshit?" came the voice of Tig from the doorway, knowing exactly what Kozik was deliberating.

"Fuck you man, not in the mood." snapped Kozik, before a second pair of footsteps walked into the room and he looked up to see Tig saunter away and Happy arrive.

"Call her." said the Tacoma Killer simply. Kozik sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"She just graduated man, I don't want to drag her away from having fun, now schools over. 'sides, you remember last time I dragged her into lockdown?" he said as Happy smirked at the very vivid memory of an 18 year old Corey punching both Kozik and Juice who was up from charming, in their respective faces.

"After Gemma, you really give a shit?" quizzed Happy, and Kozik's jaw clenched at the thought of Corey going through what the Aryan shitheads had done to Gemma.

"No." he said flatly and Happy nodded once.

"Then call her, tell her and either go get her or send someone up there." he said as if it was the most simple thing ever. Kozik unlocked his phone, his mind made up, and opened his contacts. He didn't have many and the second name down was Corey's.

"Thanks brother." he said seriously and Happy just shrugged it off.

"Hell, she kicks off on you, I'll drag her stubborn ass down here for yer." he promised and Kozik laughed as he waited for her to pick up.

"Don't doubt it for a second Hap." he agreed, before the dial tone stopped and he said, still grinning

"Hey short ass."

* * *

Voila, so we are now back on track with the show itself, coming in near the end of season 2.

I was gonna wait to update, but hey, who really needs to do homework anyway right?

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	7. Lockdown

Lets do this shit!

* * *

Tig and Kozik, were stood nose to nose in the clubhouse.

"What, you want a kiss or somethin'?" growled Tig, not blinking as he stared Kozik down. Before Kozik could answer, he heard an all too familiar angry voice shout

"HERMAN KOZIK!"

Bracing himself for what was heading his way, he turned round with a guilty grin, just in time for Corey to land a solid punch in his gut.

"Hey Cor." He said, doubling over a little, to try and appease her, pretending the punch had had its desired effect, when in reality he had been expecting it.

"You. Asshole. With me. Now." she growled, twisting the front of his shirt around her fist and walking away, as Kozik let her drag him from the packed room, Tig's laughter ringing in his ears.

Corey pulled Kozik out into the hallway she turned on him angrily

"Lockdown? Seriously, you lying sack of shit!?" she snarled at him and the blonde man at least had the decency to look slightly guilty. "You said, you wanted me to come visit, obviously a goddamn lie, so when I tell you I cant so you send Happy to fucking abduct me?! Fuckin' Happy of all people?" she continued.

"Wasn't fun for me either princess." came Happy's voice and she didn't even bother to turn around as she flipped him off.

"Knew you wouldn't come voluntarily if I told you we were goin' on lockdown." shrugged Kozik and she made to punch him again, but Kozik caught her hand this time, but she just angrily yanked it back.

"You di'n't tell 'er?" asked Happy looking at Kozik, with a look as close to surprised as the killer possessed.

"Tell me what asshole?" she growled spinning round to glare at Happy, who ignored her still watching Kozik.

"Wouldn't have helped." Kozik shrugged again.

"What the hell are you on about?" Corey asked again, nearly stamping her foot in frustration. Kozik sighed and ran a hand through his hair again, but Happy spoke before he could.

"Gemma. Pres's old lady got raped. Aryan's, white power shit." he growled shortly and watched as the girl's eyes widened slightly before looking to Kozik then back at him then to Kozik again. Kozik had his hands stuck in his pockets but she could see they were clenched into fists.

"You should have told me. Dumb ass." she said quietly her hand instinctively reaching towards the pocket of her jacket where Kozik's sobriety chips were. Then her hand dropped back, she stuck them both in her pockets and marched off towards where she new the dorms would be.

"Fourth door down on the right!" Kozik called after her. A few seconds passed and then he was answered with the sound of a slamming door.

* * *

"Here's your shit." said Kozik, dropping the bag that Corey had abandoned in the van when she arrived, at her feet. She was curled up on the end of the bed, and didn't answer or even look at him. He stood, appraising her for a minute. Happy must have dragged her out of bed, because she was wearing pyjama shorts, an old Samtac t-shirt she had stolen from him, with her leather jacket over the top and her combat boots on her feet, her dark waves of hair hanging lose about her shoulders.

"Look, I know your pissed off, so I may as well get this over with now so you can work it outta your system with the rest of your pissed-of-ness. You aren't stayin' with me." he said, almost in a rush. Slowly she sat up, her brown eyes narrowed on him.

"Whyyy?" she dragged out the word, her voice a mix of anger and curiosity.

"Well..." he trailed off with a smile as the two heard the sound of a pair of feet moving quickly towards the room, or more accurately, a pair of heels, as suddenly a voice shrieked

"COREY!"

as a bundle or blonde curls and black clothes, hurtled through the door and practically jumped on a startled Corey.

"What the f- Lauren?!" she exclaimed as the older woman finally relinquished her from the bone crushing hug. The jostling and impact made her wince slightly, something that Kozik didn't miss at all, but he held his tongue. Corey looked from her friend to Kozik before saying slowly

"This why I cant stay with you Kozik?" she asked and Kozik nodded, rubbing the back of his neck a little sheepishly. Taking hold of Lauren's arm she spun her round spying the crow on her friends right shoulder. Letting go she said to both of them  
"You ever gonna tell me?"

"Recent development." said Kozik.

"Not that recent if she's already got your crow." shot back Corey. Lauren looked between the two of them, a little worriedly.

"It's only been a few months. You had exams and then we were gonna tell you at graduation, but it just didn't seem like the right time and-" Lauren started rambling before breaking off as Corey started laughing.

"Relax Loz. It's cool. I don't need to know every detail of your lives." she said easily and both Lauren and Kozik breathed a sigh of relief. Corey picked up her bag, and slung it over her shoulder.

"So asshole" she addressed Kozik, business like, clearly still pissed "where am I going then?"

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you." she hissed at Kozik as he put her bag on the chair.

"I ain't happy bout it either princess." Rasped Happy from by the window. Corey ignored him before holding three fingers up in front of Kozik's face.

"Three strikes asshole. One, you lied to me. Two, you send that asshole to drag me down here. Three, you make me share a room with said asshole!" she cried, before cuffing Kozik round the back of the head, irritated that he was still smirking.

"Quit yer whining!" both he and Happy said at the same time.

"Cor, you were a last minute addition, Gemma literally had no where else to put you." explained Kozik "So suck it up both of ya, and try not to kill each other in the middle of the night." he grinned, ruffling Corey's hair as she swatted at him, before leaving the room.

Oh yeah.

It was going to be a loooonnnngggg night.

* * *

"The hell you doin'?" asked Happy as he walked out of his bathroom, freshly showered, towel round his neck and dark grey sweatpants slung low on his hips, his tattooed torso still slightly damp from the shower. His question, directed at Corey, who was curled up like a cat on the small couch in the corner of the room.

"Aint gonna sleep on the floor am I asshole?" she said bitingly.

"You too good for the bed princess?" he shot right back and she scoffed at him.

"Not gonna share with your psycho ass either." she said.

"Don't bite." he smirked.

"Don't care." she said and there was something else behind her eyes, something past the scorn she was showing. It wasn't quite fear. But it wasn't quite not fear either. Happy paused for a minute as though weighing options in his head. Then he seemed to come to a sudden decision and he took two strides forwards, making Corey jerk upright, alert and slightly alarmed.

Didn't do her much good though.

"What are you - PUT ME DOWN ASSHOLE! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Corey interrupted her own sentence as Happy reached out, grabbed a hold of one of her defending arms and swung her up and around until she was slung over his shoulder. Corey's first reaction was panic, then major pissed-of-ness.

"You bets out me down Lowman" she growled and he could practically feel the glare of her eyes on his bare lower back. Smirking to himself, he turned round, took a few steps back towards his bed and deposited her in a heap on the mattress. At once she tried to get up but he didn't even need to use his whole hand to push her back again.

"The hell asshole?" she said, and whatever mix of fear and something else that had been behind her eyes was leaning a lot more towards fear now. Somewhere in the very back of his mind (probably a spot he didn't use too much) his brain realised it probably didn't look to good (especially given where she came from), him standing over and literally throwing her onto his bed, but it didn't really bother him.

"Sleep." he ordered, before walking round and sprawling out on the other side of the bed.

"Like hell. I was fine on the couch shithead!" she growled, but he noted she didn't seem willing to test him by getting up again.

"Wasn't gonna listen to you fall off it all night, then bitch about it tomorrow." he grunted, not looking at her and he heard her mutter something that sounded very much like

"Bullshit."

"Sleep." he said again, his voice a little louder this time.

She stayed put for a while. Sat upright, rigid, taking slow breaths with the slightest of trembles going up and down her back. Finally she seemed to have made herself calm enough to make a decision, as she shuffled as far from him as she could, taking one final deep breath before slowly lying back. She rolled over so she was facing away from him, and he could see the reaper logo of Kozik's t-shirt that she was wearing. with one final smirk Happy Lowman finally let himself sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

Ta da, sorry not a lot of action but yeah, here you go guys.

The feedback is great, I love reading your comments and ideas guys xx

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	8. Warm

Lets go!

* * *

It was way too warm.

When Corey woke up the next morning it was the first thing she noticed.

Five seconds for her to register the heat.

Sixteen seconds for her to remember where she was.

Twenty two seconds for her to realise why it was so warm.

Twenty seven seconds for her to quite literally jump up and away from Happy, who at some point in the night must rolled over so that he had been pressed up against her when he woke up.

She scrambled to get away from him so fast she winced slightly as she landed on her feet.

Somehow, Happy stayed asleep through the whole thing, which surprised her. Given what she knew about him and his position in the club she had figured he would have been a light sleeper, but he just stayed where he was eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"Stop staring." she almost shrieked when he spoke, though his eyes remained closed.

"Asshole. You did that on purpose." she muttered and Happy just smirked slightly before rolling over and not stirring again. Corey didn't blame him, she still felt half asleep, and was rubbing her eyes as she trudged into the bathroom. Peeling off Kozik's t-shirt she examined the fabulous pattern of bruises that were scattered up the right side of her torso.

"Dick" she muttered, pressing at them gently and grimacing with a combination of pain and pride as she remembered with immense satisfaction that she had given just as good as got when it happened. The shower felt good. She spent a good while in there, just letting the hot water wash over her face. Finally, she got out, wrapping herself and her hair in two fresh towels she found in the bathroom cupboard.

It was only then she realised just how tired she had been when she had walked into the bathroom.

Because she had left her bag and more importantly her clothes in the room.

More importantly, in the room, with Happy.

"Shit." she muttered exasperatedly.

This was not going to be fun.

Carefully, she cracked the door slightly and peaked out into the room. She now knew that even if he looked dead to the world, Happy could still be awake, so she said in a very loud whisper

"Yo. Asshole! Happy!"

There was nothing.

'Okay. Six steps. Three there, three back. Come on don't be such a pussy. Its just Happy Lowman, Tacoma Fucking Killer.' she thought to herself. She darted out the door, snatched up her bag and

One.

Two.

There was a sound, almost like someone sneezing and she froze as a small hole appeared in the wood of the wall, less than an inch in front of her face. Spinning round she saw Happy, sat up in bed, a silenced gun pointed in her direction.

"Jesus, Mary Mother of God, Happy!I-I just forgot my bag!" she cried, clutching her bag and her towel to her, as she glared at him. Happy wasn't listening though, as his dark eyes scrutinized her before he moved.

Happy Lowman, it transpired, moved unnervingly fast.

One second he was sat on the bed, the next he had crossed the room in two strides and was directly in front of her. Corey made a move back towards the bathroom, but his arm shot out slamming the door closed, blocking her in. Corey was extremely uncomfortable with the scenario.

She was trapped in a room, with Happy Lowman towering three inches away from her.

In a goddamn towel.

Fuck.

Happy reached out with his left hand and paused for a second when, for the first time since he'd met her, Corey flinched. Not just a twitch, but a full on flinch away from his hand. He didn't stop though, and pushed the middle of the towel open slightly on her side, enough that she could still keep herself covered, but with a wide enough gap that he could see the bruising. He scrutinised her for a minute before taking his hand away, still frowning.

"What happened?"

"Fight." she practically whispered the one word answer.

"Kozik know?" he asked and she gave him a look that said

'Well what do you think?'

"Should tell 'im." he grunted, taking another step back. She didn't answer him, just dived back into the bathroom with her bag. Three minutes later she was out, black skinny jeans on under a baggy grey t-shirt with a picture of Johnny Cash on it. Corey refused to look at him as she pulled on her combat boots and he walked around, getting dressed and slipping his Kutte on, making sure his gun was fully loaded and his knife attached to his belt.

"That why you wanted to take the couch?" he asked her suddenly and she looked up at him.

"Partly." the honesty of the answer was down to her surprise at the question, and he nodded his head once in understanding, before heading to the door.

"Hey Happy?"

"What?" he almost snapped as he turned back around.

"You tell Kozik and I'll kick your ass." she said sweetly with an innocent smile, before standing up and stalking past him out into the hall.

* * *

"You ready brother?" asked Kozik as they stood waiting for Weston to arrive. Happy shot him a smile, a genuine Happy Lowman 'somebody's gonna get hurt' smile.

"Always." he rasped and Kozik laughed.

"How was Corey? She try to stab you in your sleep?" asked Kozik and as quick as it arrived the smile vanished again.

"She still got a mouth on her." he said in answer making Kozik laugh even more.

"I don't think she's ever gonna lose it either."

"She talk to you?" the question took Kozik by surprise and he shook his head saying

"Not unless you count threats to cut my dick off and feed it to a dog for dragging her down here. Why?"

"Someone's tried to kick the shit outta her. Bruises all up here." he said, gesturing to the ride side of his torso and he saw Kozik's jaw clenched. Happy understood why.

Corey was Kozik's kid. Plain and simple. Didn't matter about blood or time, she was and was always going to be his kid. And Happy guessed that Kozik's mind was currently full of concern for the girl and murderous plans for whoever had laid hands on her.

"She okay?" the blonde asked through gritted teeth and Happy shrugged.

"Seems ok. Something don't feel right though." Happy answered honestly.

Kozik was worried. And the worry was making him angrier by the second. He knew for a fact that Corey could hold her own in a fight, and that even if she went down, she went down swinging. So for her to get hurt, bad enough that Happy of all people could see it and felt he needed to know, that meant a bastard was going to die a very painful death.

The sound of engines interrupted his thoughts as three vehicles pulled into the clearing and Weston and his guys climbed out, armed.

"That is a lot of angry white shitheads." muttered Kozik and Happy smirked, cracking his knuckles. As Laroy and the Niners appeared, as did Lin and the Chinese and the opposing side laid down there weapons, Kozik said wthout looking at his friend

"Just one question Hap."

"Yeah?"

Kozik turned his head and with anger in his eyes, but a tiny smirk on his lips, he said as they charged forwards for the fight

"What were you doin' starin' at my kids chest anyways?"

* * *

More revealed and more questions to answer.

I'm sorry if there aint enough action, I'll try to do more in future chapters.

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	9. Handled

Next up...

* * *

"Holy shit!" said Lauren as the guys arrived back. They were all looking slightly battered and bruised but looking grimly satisfied. Jax walked straight over to Tara, murmured a few words in her ear, before the doctor nodded and darted from the room. She returned a few minutes later with two bags and started setting medical supplies out on that table. Clay called out

"See the Doc if you need to. Get patched up then get your asses down to the station. This ain't done yet."

Corey, who had been sat with Lauren by the bar, jumped up when the guys walked in, her eyes scanning the group until she found who she was looking for. Breathing out a sigh of relief that he was alive and looked relatively unscathed, she walked over to the brunette by the table.

"It's Tara right?" she asked quietly and the Doc looked up saying a little hurridly

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"Corey. Kozik's kid." she answered before gesturing to the medical stuff.

"Need a hand?" she asked and Tara shot her a look

"Know what you're doing?"

"Patched Kozik up more times than I care to remember. Ain't no surgeon but I'll manage." Corey said, shrugging. Tara still looked hesitant and Corey sighed

"You got a lot of guys waitin' to be patched up so they can go kick some Aryan ass. Again. You got a baby to watch as well. Let me help ya." she said bluntly and Tara sighed.

"Grab some stuff, grab someone, fix em up and don't listen to their bitching." ordered Tara and Corey gave her a mock salute

"Yes Doctor Mam!" she said, before picking up a small pile of supplies, and calling

"Hey! Juicey boy!"

Juice looked up, wiping a little blood away from his nose and said

"Uh, yeah? Corey right?" and she laughed, nodding.

"Yeah. Come here. Gonna help Doc patch you boys up." she said before heading towards a less crowded corner of the room. As Juice made to follow her, he felt two hands clap down on either shoulder.

"We got this one." Said Kozik as Juice looked round to see him and Happy behind him.

"Uh okay?" he almost asked before turning round and walking back to Tara. Exchanging a look, Happy and Kozik headed over to Corey. She had her back to them, laying out the supplies as they approached and Happy muttered to his friend

"How we doin' this?"

"You take the stuff, I'll get her. Got a feelin' she'll gut ya if you try draggin' her off again."

Happy nodded as they reached Corey, who still hadn't heard them, given the noise in the room and both the killers made practically no noise as they walked.

"Juice! Get your as- Shit! KOZIK!" she cried out as in one quck move, Kozik spun her round, wrapped an arm around the top of her thighs and hoisted her up over his shoulder. Happy grabbed the stuff off the table and followed the blonde as he carried the violently swearing girl back into the dorms.

"You hit me again Cor, Imma drop you on your ass!" warned Kozik as he felt a fist connect with the middle of his back. Finally he dropped her down on the bed of the dorm he was using and Happy closed the door.

And locked it.

Corey looked up at the two bikers standing over her and swallowed nervously.

"Anything you wanna tell me Cor?" asked Kozik, his arms folded.

"Nope." she said making the end of the word pop.

"Nothin' bout a fight?" he said still staring at she put a look of innocent puzzlement on her face.

"Me? Fighting? Don't know what you mean." she said sweetly, but the glare she aimed at Happy told a completely opposite story. She knew the asshole had told Kozik but she sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for either of them now.

"Corey. Come on girl, talk to me." Kozik sighed, levelling puppy eyes at her which she just snorted at

"Nothing to talk about. Now if you don't mind boys, I got shit to do." she said making a move round Kozik only to be blocked at the door by the Tacoma Killer.

"You ain't leavin' till you talk to him." he shrugged simply, and Corey clenched her jaw spinning back to face Kozik. However as soon as she did, she took a startled step backwards, as Kozik was now directly in front of her. Unfortunately for Corey, the step back walked her straight into Happy. After a nod from Kozik, th taller man took hold of the girl's upper arms holding her still. And before she could register what was happening, Kozik yanked the side of her shirt up, examining the bruises before both he and Happy let go of her.

"Best start talkin' kid." Kozik said seriously, pointing to the bed, silently telling her to sit down. She did so angrily, sitting with her legs crossed under her and her arms folded.

"Nothing to talk about Kozik. Got in a fight with my dumbass boyfriend, don't worry he looks worse."

"Boyfriend?" sputtered Kozik, as Happy smirked at his reaction.

"Yeah boyfriend Koz! Don't look so surprised, I had them before I was living with you and during and after I was living with you!"

"Yeah alright, Jesus I get the picture Cor! So what you were fighting? Why's this scumbag laying hands on you?" growled Kozik, and she sighed pushing her hair out of her face, and saying in a tight voice

"Let it go Koz."

"Not happening Cor-"

"Koz it's not-"

"-ey because the only reason I'm not riding down there to kick his ass is-"

"You're not gonna do shit! Let it go Koz!"

"You tell me or I go and beat it out of h-"

"NO! Kozi, I handled it!"

"Handled what?!"

"Koz please, please I'm telling you, you don't really want me to tell you!"

"TELL ME WHAT?!" Kozik practically roared.

"That horny college boys don't like being told NO!" she yelled back and an echoing silence descended on the room.

"Wh-what?" said Kozik hoarsely, looking down at Corey who wouldn't or couldn't meet his eyes.

"Told you. I took care of it." she mumbled as Happy took a few steps forward, watching the pair intently as Kozik crouched down so he could look up, under Corey's hair which she was hiding behind as she looked down.

"He hurt you?"

No response.

"Corey did he hurt you? Did-did he-"

"No." she said calmly.

"Don't you lie to me." Kozik said angrily, and she finally met his gaze and said with complete sincerity

"He didn't do shit except what you seen Koz. Yeah he tried. But I wasn't about to let him do that. Not to me. Not after everything."

There was another deafening silence.

"Name."

It was Happy who broke the silence. Corey raised her head and looked up at him, brow furrowed

"His name." Happy repeated, looking at the expression on Kozik's face.

"No." she said determinedly.

"Give it up girl." growled Happy and Corey stepped around Kozik and marched up to Happy.

"I told you no. I said that I handled it it's handled."

Happy just folded his arms and glowered right back at her.

"Koz, tell him. Tell him if I said I handled it then it's done." she spoke the words without looking at the man they were addressed to. She heard Kozik sigh, heard him walk over, before he clapped Happy on the shoulder.

"Let it go brother. Trust me, she says she dealt with it, then that scumbag felt a world o' pain."

Happy grunted, before walking out into the corridor to wait for Kozik.

"C'mere" the blonde said to Corey, and she did so, as Kozik pulled her into a hug.

"Proud of you. For dealing with it. But Cor seriously. Say the word. Anytime, whenever you want. Just say the word and me an' Hap'll take care of him. Just say the word, anytime ok girl?" he murmured against her hair.

"Yeah. Ok." Corey whispered back, as Kozik released her and held her at arms length, smiled before beckoning with his head.

"Come on then. You said you would help clean the guys up." he smirked, draping an arm over her shoulder as they walked out to join Happy in the hall.

"Well since you kicked that asshole to the curb, how's about we set you up with a Son huh? Oh come oooonnn, don't look at me like that!" he laughed as Corey shot him a mock glare, before laughing and saying

"For real Koz?!"

"Yeah! I reckon Juice has a thing for you and hell the prospect? Anytime you're in a room with him he practically starts drulin'!" Laughed Kozik.

"Yeah sure he does. And me and Happy go lucky back there are best friends!" she said sarcastically as she heard Happy growl incoherently behind them, as she shot him a smirk over her shoulder. Turning back to Kozik she said innocently

"What is it Mr Smiley calls me again?"

"Mouthy Bitch." Happy muttered right on cue.

"Exactly. Who's gonna want a bitch as mouthy as me for an old lady?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post. Well now you no where the bruises came from.

I wanted to put that in to show a) how protective Kozik is. b) that even when bad shit happens or almost happens to her, Corey will take care of her own shit 9/10 times.

More soon hopefully.

Geronimo xx


	10. Keepin' Busy

Corey managed to piece the events leading to the Aryan conflict, together by talking to Tara, Lauren and a few of the guys she had helped patch up. She had eventually managed to get round to patching up Juice, who had eagerly filled her in on the entire situation and then talked animatedly while she fixed up a nasty cut on the side of his face. Juice seemed like a genuinely nice guy, very funny and she couldn't help but giggle whenever his nerd side burst through. He laughed when they remembered their brief encounter the night that she had nearly killed Della and they spent the time that Tara was giving him stitches talking about The Walking Dead. When Juice walked away she caught Kozik's look, his eyebrows raised, smirking as he gave her a

"I told you so." look.

"Bite me dumb ass!" she mouthed back and she saw him chuckle before leaning over and muttering something to Happy. The Tacoma Killer gave him an odd look before shrugging and the then the two men disappeared from view. Corey vaguely wandered where they had gone as she threw away the bloody cloth she had been using on Juice.

She was made well aware of where the two friends had gone a few moments later, when a hand tapped tentatively on her shoulder.

"Err Corey?" a voice asked as she turned around to see a lanky, lean, young blonde guy standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Kozik, said I should see you about this?" he almost questioned, pointing to a mass of small cuts and bruises over his left eye. He turned to indicate where Kozik was standing, leaning against the bar, and openly grinning at Corey. When he saw her and the blonde both looking at him he raised his glass in mock toast before cracking up and laughing as he downed the drink. When the guy turned around she saw the prospect patch on the back of his kutte and she understood why Kozik was smirking.

"Oh he did, did he?" she said grimly, but with a dark admiration for Kozik's guts. He had said that he was sure the Prospect thought she was hot and apparently was going to try and prove it by torturing the poor guy by sending him over into what for the Prospect must have been an awkward situation.

"Well you better get yourself sat down then." she said brightly, shooting Kozik an 'eat shit' smile. The Prospect sat in a chair as Corey stood over him, tilted his head back and began cleaning his face.

"So Prospect. You got a name?" she asked, as he winced at the stinging feeling.

"Half sack."

"Your Momma give you that name?" she laughed lightly and Sack chuckled.

"Nah. Name's Kipp." he said before his hand jerked up to touch a particularly sore spot, but she slapped his hand away

"Quit ya whining." she said, grimacing slightly at how much she sounded like Happy in that sentence. As she moved to a better position, she caught sight of something glinting against his neck.

"You military?" she asked in a surprisingly soft voice, running a finger along the length of the chain resting against Sack's neck, making him jump slightly and look at her.

"Erm yeah. Ex-military. Hey. You alright?" he asked as her jaw clenched then relaxed, as she blinked and drew her eyes away from the dog-tags the young man was wearing.

"Yeah. Fine. Stupid shit." she muttered and Sack gave her a small half smile

"If it helps, I'm the king of sayin' stupid shit, so I wont laugh." then in a voice of sudden understanding he said "who'd you lose?"

"Danno. Brother. Coming up on six years ago. Got blown apart." she said in an almost robotic voice, though her eyes were alight with some kind of raw emotion.

"Shit. 'M sorry." said Sack sincerely and she smiled back sadly.

"It's all good. You kinda remind me of him actually."

"You met me about five minutes ago!" Sack laughed and was glad to see that she gave a small chuckle as well.

"yeah. But Danno used to be the king of saying stupid shit too. And something tells me you're just as much of a goof as he was." she smiled, before saying softly

"I miss that. It's nice to see it again. But it's all good. I mean, I've got Kozik and Lauren."

"And the club." said Sack brightly and she nodded slowly, a little uncomfortably.

"yeah. And the club now I guess."

Corey finished patching up Sack but didn't leave, as they were now deep in discussion about people, places and shared losses due to their military link. Despite her initial misgivings, she found herself taking more and more of a liking to the Prospect. And although she tried so hard as she could not to, she couldn't help but see so many of the things she had loved about Danno in Kipp.

"You. Prospect. Roll out. Headin' to the station." Happy's gruff order broke through their conversation and Sack practically leaped from his chair. He seemed like he considered going for a hug for a moment, but instead he ended up giving and awkward half wave saying

"Er I-I'll see ya then I guess?" before hurrying after the guys. Corey saw Kozik heading towards the door and she got up, and made to follow him.

"Pretty sure that's twice you've gotten in my way now asshole." she growled when Happy blocked her path.

"You ain't comin'. Koz said he wants you here." he said simply, no trace of a smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding me?! You two shitheads, drag me down here and then wont let me know what the hell is going on? Fuckin' dumbasses yo-" but Happy's hand circled round the top of her arm and pulled her into the corridor, which led to the back entrance and the bar toilets.

"You" he said quietly, manoeuvring them so that her back met the cold wooden wall and his hulking figure towered over her, his black eyes seemingly darker than ever. "You better quit ya whinin'. Right. Now. Stop givin' Koz shit for tryna protect you. You hear me?" he said darkly.

For a split second, Corey opened her mouth, a sarcastic, scathing comment on the tip of her tongue. Before she closed it again. She sank back against the wall and looked away from him.

"Yeah. I hear you."

* * *

Apparently Tara Knowles was far better at coping with stress and boredom than Corey was. The younger woman had spent a good half an hour pacing before Tara finally took pity on her.

"Hey. Corey right?"

"Right." she snapped back, the harshness coming from anger at her incident with Happy and the fact that she still felt so out of the loop.

"'M sorry." she said and Tara gave her an understanding smile.

"It's alright. Look, I said I'd help get some of the paperwork for the garage sorted out but I've gotta sort out the baby. Feel like helping out?" she said with a hinting smile on her face and Corey jumped at the offer.

"Good God yes." she breathed with a slightly strained smile.

"Good. There's a stack of papers on the desk, rubber band round them. Need you to sort them out into dates. Thank you can handle it?" she said with a full smile now and Corey laughed a little

"I'm sure I can cope."

"Great. Office is just through there. Thanks a lot Corey. Gotta go take care of this little monster!" Tara smiled, picking up a crying Able from his carrier and walking away.

* * *

Corey was sat at the desk fiddling with the papers.

Tara had failed to mention just how big the pile was that needed sorting, but in all honesty she didn't mind. The work was not difficult, just long and at least it kept her busy, giving her something to do other than plot to spray paint both Kozik's and Happy's bikes. As she worked she tried to go over the new names and faces she needed to remember.

Juice was easy, he had head tats for gods sake.

She already knew Tig and Chibs though she was yet to actually see either of them properly.

She had heard the names Jax, Clay, Bobby and Opie mentioned quite a lot but didn't know who the names belonged to.

Lauren had pointed out Piney Winston, an old grouchy looking man, who seemed to have a bottle of tequila glued to his hand.

And, although she still wasn't quite sure how he did it, the Prospect Kipp, now held a small soft spot in her heart. She knew it was most likely due to his military connection but she couldn't deny he was sweet as well.

 _'Too sweet for a Biker Boy'_ she thought almost sadly, before shaking her head and chuckling to herself.

 _'Look at you'_ she thought _'you're gettin' soft girl. Best cut that shit out pretty soon.'_

"I need a drink." she said to herself out loud as she sighed stretched and tried to ignore how much her internal monologue voice seemed to be sounding like a frightening combination of Kozik and Happy.

The sound of an angry sounding voice behind her made her jump and spin to face the door.

"And just what in the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

* * *

Ta da.

I think everyone's favourite motorcycle matriarch may be about to meet our girl Corey.

Sorry its late and sorry if it's a bit filler.

Keep letting me know everything you think about my story, stuff you want to see happen and how you want or predict Gemma and Corey's first interaction will go.

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	11. Ballsy Kid

Lets do!

* * *

When she turned to look at the speaker Corey found herself confronted with an angry looking women with two toned hair, a scar down her chest, high heeled black boots and an extremely pissed off expression.

"You one of Tig's girls? I've told him about letting his skanks just wander round here, you shouldn't be back here!" the woman said and suddenly it all clicked into place for Corey.

The attitude.

The hair.

The scar.

This was Gemma Teller.

Corey opened her mouth to speak but Gemma just kept speaking

"Look honey, you wanna screw Tig or Kozik or Juice or whoever then I really could not give a shit. But just because we're on lockdown does not mean you get to swan around and go wherever you feel like. Understand me sweetheart?" she said condescendingly.

Resisting the urge to start throwing punches, Corey took a deep breath before saying in a sweet voice contradictory to the glare on her face

"Sorry I don't think we've met. I'm Corey. Kozik's kid." she said, extending a hand for Gemma to shake. The older woman blinked, before shifting back slightly, folding her arms and looking Corey up and down.

"You're Kozik's Corey?" she asked sceptically and Corey couldn't help but flash a smirk

"One and only."

Slowly, Gemma unfolded her arms and briefly shook Corey's extended hand.

"Gemma Teller Morrow."

"Yeah. Kinda figured." sniped Corey and the older woman raised her eyebrows at her.

"Guys said you had a mouth." Gemma said dryly, folding her arms.

"Huh. Let me guess, Happy-go-lucky told you that?" said Corey, her expression nearly deadpan.

"No I- wait a minute. Did you say Happy-go-lucky?" Gemma said slightly surprised.

"yeah. Happy. Happy-go-lucky?"

"Happy Lowman. You call Happy Lowman 'Happy-go-lucky'? Happy Lowman lets you call him 'Happy-go-lucky'?" said Gemma slowly as though trying to process the words herself.

"Well. 'Lets' is a strong word." smirked Corey, causing a bark of laughter to escape Gemma.

"Okay then."

"Okay then what?" asked Corey.

"Okay then. Now I believe you're Kozik's Corey. You're nearly as nuts as him. And you've definitely got a mouth on ya." Gemma returned the smirk before both of them broke into full smiles.

"So I've been told." answered Corey. Gemma walked over to the desk surveyed the work that Corey had been doing before unlocking a desk drawer and pulling out a gun which she then stuck in her purse.

"Not bad on the paperwork." she said, closest to a Gemma compliment as most ever heard.

"Wasn't hard. Dates and places. Ain't exactly rocket science." came the quick reply of Corey which Gemma just raised an eyebrow at.

"Not a fan of lockdowns huh?" asked Gemma and Corey rolled her eyes.

"How d'ya guess?" she asked and Gemma chuckled.

"My bitch levels tend to go a little haywire when I get locked down too." answered the older woman with a pointed look at Corey, who ran a hand through her hair. "Feel like getting out for a little while?"

"Dear God yes!" blurted out Corey a little too quickly.

"Go find the Doc. Got some errands to run, don't see why you cant tag along."

With a happy smile, Corey turned to leave, before Gemma's voice made her look round.

"and sweetheart? You ever talk to me like that again after lockdowns over i'll knock you on your ass." said Gemma sweetly, making Corey laugh.

"Ain't making no promises Mrs Morrow." she said over her shoulder she practically skipped away to look for Tara. Gemma watched her go, hands on her hips before musing to herself

"Ballsy kid."

* * *

As Tara was fastening the baby into his car seat, both she and Corey heard the rumble of engines as the Sons pulled into the lot. A blonde came over and pulled Tara into a one armed hug, kissing her forehead.

"hey babe." he murmured, before turning to Corey.

"Don't think we've met properly. 'm Jax." he said, voice like butter as he gave a charming half smile and extended a hand.

"Corey." she answered, giving a small answering smile and accepting his hand. "Nice to put another name to a face" she said.

"Hey baby!" came Gemma's voice as she walked outside, coming over and kissing Jax's cheek, as the man Corey recognised as Clay came over.

"You girls goin' out?" he asked, swinging an arm over Gemma's shoulders.

"Just runnin' some errands." said Gemma and Clay gave her a squeeze.

"take someone with you." he muttered against her haor and Gemma nodded before walking over to the drivers side door.

"Kid. Go tell the prospect to tag along." Gemma said as she climbed into the car. It took Corey a moment to realise that Gemma was talking to her. Huffing slightly at being referred to as 'kid' (it didn't count when koz did it, afyer al she was his kid as far as anyone was concerned) she walked over to where Sack was getting off his bike.

"Hey Kipp."

"Oh- erm- hi Corey." the young man stuttered nearly dropping his helmet as he did so.

"Miss Gemma said to tell you to tag along, she's got errands to run." she said, trying not to smile at the sight blush on the prospects face as he fiddled with the edge of his Kutte. He must have been a few years her senior but he was acting like a schoolboy with his first crush, and she wasn't going to deny it was adorably funny.

"Yeah, yeah sure absolutely!" he said a little over eagerly climbing back onto his bike and kicking it into life, as a hand came down on Corey's shoulder.

"Ugh jesus Cor!" complained Kozik rubbing his stomach where she had spun round and punched him.

"Sorry old man." she smirked as he straightened up.

"You goin' with Gem and the Doc?" he asked and she nodded.

"Gemma asked me too."

"Shit she did? Well that either means she likes you or is plannin' to kill yer once you're away from the garage." laughed Kozik.

"Well considering I didn't punch her, even after she accused me of being one of Tig's skanks, I think things are looking ok for now." she answered sarcastically as Kozik started laughing again but stopped once Tig's name was mentioned.

"Like hell i'd let you end up with Tiggy." he sneered as his eyes fell on the curly haired man's back and Corey sighed.

"Jesus, you two are worse than high school bitches. Sort that shit out already." she said rolling her eyes as a car horn honked behind them.

"Hey College Kid! Move your ass already!" came the voice of Gemma and Corey raised her eyebrows as Kozik sniggered at "College Kid".

"Yes mam!" she said half turning and saluting in the direction of the car.

"be safe short ass." said kozik as he gave her a one armed hug and he chuckled as she growled at him when he ruffled her hair as she walked away.

"hey. prospect!" he barked out and Half Sack twisted on his seat to look at him.

"If she comes back in one piece without killing Gemma, I'll give you yer top rocker myself." he grinned, dropping the harsh tone.

With that the three women and the prospect drove away and out of sight.

Had he known what would follow, Kozik would have never let her go.

* * *

Sorry its been so long, been busy busy busy.

Plus writers lock, plus I feel like people are losing intrest.

I'll try and update faster next time. More reviews = faster updates

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	12. Soldier Boy

"What the shit?!" yelped Corey as Gemma suddenly swung the car round in a sharp U turn and began speeding in order to catch up with the car driven by the blonde she had seen. The youngest woman was sat in the back of the car with Abel, as Tara stared in sudden horrified understanding at Gemma.

"That's her isn't it? The blonde who helped them?" said Tara but Gemma didn't answer, just put her foot down and sped after Polly Zobelle. Glancing out of the rear window, Corey saw Sack looking slightly confused as he went faster to catch up.

"Gemma, you don't need to do this. It is not going to solve anything, Gemma plea-"

Tara's pleas just washed over Corey who just leant back into the car seat and sighed, one hand lazily stroking over Abel's head as she thought placidly to herself

 _"Sorry Kozi - looks like trouble's gonna be main order of business for today."_

* * *

"Gemma I - " Tara started to plead again

"Hey Doc. Let her go." Corey cut her off, in a calm quite voice, her wide eyes following Gemma as the woman left the car and walked towards the house in which the blonde had disappeared to.

"I cant let her just go in there and- "

"Not your call. It didn't happen to you. It's not your call Doc." said Corey firmly, still looking in the direction that Gemma had gone in, her eyes slightly distracted and distant.

There was a moments silence as Tara sighed and Corey just stared, before finally looking at the brunette in the front seat and saying nicely

"I like you Doc. You're a good lady. But you gotta let her do what she's gotta do." Tara still looked anxious and Corey sighed

"Kipp'll watch her. She told us to go Doc. So let's go."

As Tara started up the car, Corey leaned out the window and said with a smile

"Hey, Kipp."

The blonde looked over at her and Corey threw up two fingers in a peace sign at him.

"Stay safe soldier boy!" she grinned, and Sack returned the smile and the peace sign.

"S-see you Corey." he said, leaning back on his bike and folding his arms.

* * *

"So I just want to grab some more of my medical supplies from here, maybe a few more things for Abel, and then we can head on ok? Maybe grab some coffee as well. The Clubhouse stuff is shitty." said Tara, setting Abel in his carrier seat on the counter and starting to open cupboards.

"Can you go and grab the blue, fleece blanket from Abels room? It should be on his crib." she asked Corey and she hopped down off the counter and went to go get it. She was on her way back into the kitchen when the roar of a bike outside caught her attention. Peering through the spyhole in the door she yankedopen the door with a grin as Kipp climbed off his bike. However the smile fell a little when she saw the grim expression on his face.

"What did she do?" Corey asked monotonously and Sack sighed, running a hand over his head.

"I'm not really sure. Heard two shots. Gemma took off. Feds showed up, I had to split. Guessin' she got the blonde one." he sighed, following her into the house.

Tara had her back to them on the phone to what was assumedly Jax.

"Where do you think Gemma went?" Asked Corey as Sack took out two beers and passed one to her

"Don't know. Clay'll sort shit out. Just bad timing ya know?" he said as they both took a drink. Suddenly they heard Tara gasp and the phone dropped from her hand to the floor. Spinning around Corey gasped and her beer slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor.

Because a man was stood in the doorway.

A man holding a gun.

A gun pointed straight at Tara.

Well shit.

* * *

"Don't do anything stupid boy!" came the rasping voice of the man as Sack made to move forwards, twisting and pressing the gun into the younger mans chest.

"You too girl, both of you stay where you are."

The man's face was stained with tears, and his eyes were shining with unshed ones. He waked closer to Tara, and Corey put a hand around Kipp's wrist to stop him from jumping forwards. Tara backed away from the gun, and as the man moved she moved around him until her back was against the table.

"Who is he?" whispered Corey as the man motioned for Tara to sit in a chair close to the pair of them.

"Cameron Hayes." muttered Sack out of the corner of his mouth, eyes fixed on the broken looking Cameron.

"Weapon" he said and Sack begrudgingly handed over his gun, using the action to shift himself ever so slightly in front of the girls.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" asked Tara quietly.

"Gemma killed my Eddie" seethed Cameron "thinkin' maybe, kill an old lady 'll even the score" he said pointing the gun straight between Tara's eyes. Sack darted forwards again and once again the gun swung around to aim at the prospect.

"Don't get brave boyo" warned Cameron before gesturing with the weapon "Now sit. SIT." he repeated the order and Sack slowly sat down. The barking voice of Cameron had stirred Abel, who began crying in his carrier. Still aiming at Half Sack the Irishman sshhed the baby quietly.

"That's it, there ye go." Suddenly a horrible glint appeared in the man's eyes and he used his free hand to pick up a large knife from the block on the counter.

"Don't." said Corey, voice low and monotone, but Cameron didn't even look at her.

"A son for a son then. Seems about right eh?" he said, knife hand hovering over Abel.

The next few seconds seemed to slow right down for Corey, like those cliché scenes in action movies or romance novels.

Except this was too horrific to be fiction.

As Tara screamed out "NO!" and stood up, Sack lunged at Hayes and Abel, intent on doing whatever he had to in order to save the baby. But the Irishman had anticipated the move and rammed the large blade straight into Sack's stomach. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, Sack impaled on the knife stuttering out awful noises only a dying man can make, Tara whimpering and pleading with Cameron, who just stared into Sack's eyes and Corey stood by the fridge watching the whole thing unfold, frozen in place.  
Only the sound of Sack's body hitting the kitchen floor snapped her out of her frozen state. Tara was still pleading with Cameron who had picked up Abel now and was crying, baby in one hand, gun in the other. Corey darted straight to the dying man's side, totally oblivious to the rest of the room as she pressed down on the dark wound on his stomach.

"Hey, Soldier Boy, hey look at me." she whispered and as Kipp's eyes finally found hers she gave him small smile "That's it there we go. Hey, hey, hey soldier boy, Kipp, Kipp look at me. You're gonna be fine, you hear me? You're gonna be fine Danno. No sorr - I-I mea - Kipp. Kipp, you're gonna be fine." she said firmly, before hearing the awful choking, spluttering noises again as Kipp's mouth struggled to form words. As he struggled to speak, Corey felt something scrapping against her wrist and looking down she saw it was Kipp's blood-stained right hand, brushing against her skin. Slowly, still keeping pressure on the wound with one hand she slowly took his scrabbling fingers in her own, holding his hand tight, running her thumb over the back of his knuckles. Finally she looked back at his face, where he seemed to be still trying to speak.

"C-C- C-o-r-r-ey" came the strained, rasping stutter.

"The one and only." she answered quietly with a weak attempt at a smile and Kipp spluttered almost like he wanted to laugh.

"G-G-oo-d-d" this stutter was barely more than a whisper and he trailed off at the end, eyes fluttering

"Yeah. You did."

Eyes fluttering.

"You did good"

Eyes fluttering.

"You did real good Kipp."

Eyes closed.

* * *

ouch, that was painful to write, I hated watching half sack die.

sorry its been a while, hopefully try and get another chapter or two done over the holidays, but no promises.

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	13. Nose to chest

"Oh Jesus"

The Scottish tones of Chibs broke out as he, Jax and Juice burst into the VP's house and entered the kitchen. The prospect was lying sprawled on the floor, eyes wide and glassy very clearly dead, as his blank face stared at the ceiling.

"Oh shite"

Beside the prospect was Kozik's girl, Corey, lying on her front, face turned towards the prospect, her eyes closed and a small trickle of blood coming from the right side of her head. Chibs heard Jax as he yelled out for Tara, running from the kitchen calling for her and his kid. Chibs crouched by Half Sacks head, as Juice knelt beside Corey and pressed two fingers to her throat.

"Shite Prospect" hissed Chibs running a hand over his head.

"Chibs. Chibs she's alive." said Juice, with a small sigh of relief.

"Shit!"

Both men heard the panic in Jax's voice from another room before footsteps running towards them and both Jax and a very shaken looking Tara came running into the room.

"Hayes took my kid!" said Jax, desperation in his voice as both Chibs and Juice leapt up.

"Shite!" cursed Chibs, as Jax was already tearing out of the door, closely followed by Juice. Chibs paused only for a minute to say briskly to Tara

"Girl's not dead. Try and keep pressure on the wound. Call this in but don't tell them shit. You know what to do." before running after the others.

Tara watched them go and heard the sound of the bikes peeling away from the house, before turning and kneeling beside the two fallen figures, her shaking hands grasping for her cell.

As she dialled the number for Unser, she faltered slightly as the dial tone rang, her eyes catching sight of something that just stamped on her already broken heart.

Corey.

Even after everything.

She was still holding the dead prospects hand.

* * *

When a distraught Jax had been escorted back to his bike, after collapsing at the sight of Cammie Hayes sailing away with Able, Kozik followed straight after with Opie, Juice and Happy back to Teller's house.

When they arrived they spotted Hale's cruiser and another cop car parked outside, and an ambulance as well. Tara was sat in the back of the ambulance, face still stained with tears as a paramedic checked her over, but Corey was nowhere in sight. As Opie and Juice supported Jax inside, Happy nudged Kozik and jerked his head towards the back of Hale's car. Turning round, Kozik saw the back of a very familiar head of messy dark waves of hair, sat inside the deputy chief's car.

"What the hell?" he said to himself as he strode over towards the car. Just as he reached the door, one of the other officers stepped in his path.

"Woah what are you doin'?" the man asked incredulously, with his brow furrowed.

"What am I doin'? I'm wonderin' why the hell my kid is in a cop car and not an ambulance!" Kozik growled, nose to nose with the officer. Happy stood back a few paces watching the scene with narrowed eyes.

"You got an answer for me or what?" Kozik pressed, glaring at the officer who's hand twitched towards his gun.

"Don't." this time it was Happy's voice, addressing the officer who looked from the Tacoma Killer to the visibly shaking Kozik.

"What's goin' on here?" asked Hale as he came over "Calins stand down. Now." he ordered the officer who took several steps back reluctantly.

"Go see if the crime scene guys need anything." said Hale and Calins did so, glowering at the floor and muttering under his breath. Hale turned back to the sons stood before him, as Juice had now appeared and Opie was watching from the window as he stayed with Jax.

"The hell was that?" demanded Hale turning back to Kozik, less angry and more confused.

"Wanna know why the hell my kid is in a cop car after all this shit?" repeated Kozik and Hale stepped back in surprise looking from the back of the girl's head to the blonde in front of him.

"She's yours?" he asked in disbelief and Kozik nodded

"Ya damn right she's mine now answer me!" he growled and Hale sighed before beckoning his head for Kozik to follow him over to a short distance away, closer to the car where Corey was sat motionless.

"She was conscious by the time paramedics arrived. They tried to treat her but she wouldn't let em. Wouldn't get off the floor. My guys who got here first tried to move her when they came for your guy and to clear the scene. 'pparently she went batshit. Punched one of my guys in the face, hauled off at anyone who got to close. Had to cuff her, for her own good."

"The hell she go off about? She ain't stupid she knows when she needs help." asked Kozik confused and still angry at this answer and Hale shrugged.

"Ask her yourself. My guy wont be pressing charges and I don't want to keep her. Not after everything her and Tara have gone through today. Far as I'm concerned she's free to go. Here." Hale said, handing him the key to Corey's cuffs. Kozik watched the cop walk away, surprised at the gesture of goo faith from the man, before walking straight over to the squad car and opening the side door.

Corey didn't even look his way when the door opened, staring straight ahead at the back of the drivers seat, as Kozik's eyes looked her up and down quickly. Her face was white as a sheet, any hint of colour gone. Her pallor made the dark circles under her eyes stand out even more but there was no sign of any tear tracks, as her eyes stared blankly ahead. No light or fire behind them like there had always been, ever since he met her.

She just stared.

Stared ahead and didn't move until one of Kozik's large hands released the cuffs that were around her wrists. Slowly, she looked up at him, eyes still dead as Kozik stepped back and gestured for her to get out of the car.

"Let's go home kid." he said simply and she followed him to his bike robotically, walking past the cops, Juice, Happy and Chibs, climbing onto the back of Kozik's bike and waiting for him to start the engine. Kozik sat astride his bike, putting his glasses on and sitting still for a second.

"I know what you saw today, know that must've been rough. But wanna tell me why you decided to swing on the cops?" he asked without turning to look at her. Corey didn't answer straight away and here was a brief pause and then she said in a monotone voice

"Drive. Now."

Before wrapping her arms around him, gripping his kutte with hands that were still stained with the prospect's blood.

* * *

"She still not talkin'?" asked Chibs as he leant against the wall beside where Kozik was stood, passing the Tacoma Sergeant a beer. The clubhouse had never been so quiet. Jax and Opie weren't back yet, Clay had shut himself away in his office and the rest of the guys were sat in various places around the room and outside. Kozik had found a solitary spot against the wall when they got back and hadn't moved since, his gaze never leaving Corey. When they had arrived back she had hopped off the bike without a word, walked into the clubhouse and sat down at the bar with a bottle of Jack in front of her

But for some strange reason she hadn't picked up the bottle once.

She just sat on the stool, arms folded on the bar, head resting against her arms.

"Nah man. I ain't ever seen her like this. Never. Jesus, I nearly died and she was still crackin' jokes, mouthin' off and beatin' people up. I get that this shit, seeing what happened to the Prospect and the baby was rough, but she barely knew the kids. Now suddenly she's hauling off and punching cops and doctors?! Can't work this shit out brother." sighed Kozik finally breaking his gaze to turn to the Scott.

"She'll come round brother. Just gotta give 'er time. She'll tell ye eventu-" but Chibs never got to finish the sentence before there was the sound of smashing glass and the two men looked up.

Happy had appeared from nowhere. The man was a ghost, he never seemed to make any sound when he moved and no one had seen him enter. But there he was, standing nose to nose, or more like nose to chest with Corey who was now on her feet chin raised defiantly, glaring up at him with the shattered remnants of the bottle scattered around their feet.

"Oh shit!" hissed Kozik as he darted forwards, but even he was too slow to stop it as Corey swung for the Tacoma Killer's face. It didn't matter though, Happy had clearly been expecting the move and caught her arm, yanked it up behind her back and marched her from the room.

"oh SHIT!" said Kozik out loud this time following after the pair, Chibs hot on his heels. A few of the others watched them leave with vague interest but turned back to their own sullen thoughts.

When Kozik got outside he felt Chibs put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and the scarred man shook his head slightly saying

"Wait Koz, let him handle this. She don't want anyone at the mo right? Better let Hap piss 'er off than you." warned Chibs, keeping a watchful eye on the scene unfolding behind the Tacoma man. Sighing, Kozik turned to watch as well, as Chibs clapped him on the back in some kind of comforting gesture.

Happy was pissed off and seeing the kid's attitude fuck with Kozik's head pissed him off even more, even though he wasn't actually mad at her. The sooner she sorted her head out the better, because it would mean that Kozik could focus again and the club was going to need Kozik focused now more than ever. He heard every word Chibs said to Kozik as he marched her outside and the Scott was right. He had known she was going to swing for him when he confronted her at the bar, needed, wanted her mad at him.

It would make the next bit easier.

She didn't say a word as she was walked outside and as they passed a table Happy snatched up a role of tape from the side. Finally the reached his planned destination and Corey suddenly found herself trapped, pinned between the edge of the ring and the Tacoma killer.

Despite her first attempt to punch the man in the face, she had put up little to no resistance as Happy took her outside, but now was a different story. Glaring up at him, she shoved both hands into his chest trying to move him away from her but it did no good. For every bit of strength she put into her pushing Happy didn't budge one bit, if anything the more she tried to move him the closer he got until her arms were caught up between his chest and hers.

All this time she hadn't said a word.

Finally his gravelly voice broke the silence.

Just a simple question.

"You gonna tape your hands or not?"

* * *

Sup guys.

Been dealing with a lot lately so sorry i haven't updated in a while.

I'll try and update again soon.

Don't give up on me guys

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	14. Tape

Next bit guys.

* * *

"You gonna tape your hands or not?" Happy's rough voice asked and Corey just glared up at him.

"screw you!" spat Corey at him and then

Crack!

The back of Happy's hand cracked against the side of Corey's head, stunning the girl for a second, the noise ringing in her ears. By the door, Chibs wrapped a hand around Kozik's arm as he made a move to intervene, but Happy ignored his best friend, knowing Kozik would understand. Happy knew that apart from the sting of the initial impact the blow probably wouldn't leave a mark, he had barely touched her with even half of his strength but he knew it was enough.

It had the desired effect in any case.

As Corey shook her head to get the final ringing noise out of her ears, Happy quite literally bundled her under the bottom rope into the ring before climbing in after her. As soon as he was on his feet he was confronted by a small bundle of rage and dark brown hair.

"YOU. FUCKIN' ASSHOLE! WHAT. THE. SHIT?" Corey snarled at him, taking several swipes at his head which Happy easily avoided. On the final swing, he let her own momentum spin her far enough that when he pulled her to him, her back was pressed against his chest, his hands holding her tiny wrists against her body as he growled into her ear again

"Tape or not?"

"Fuck you." she hissed back attempting to jerk her head back into his nose but missing.

"Tape. Or. Not?" he repeated, punctuating each word.

There was a moment of further resistance until finally she stopped fighting him, and although her body remained tense she acquiesced through gritted teeth

"Tape."

* * *

"You gonna hit me or not princess?" Happy asked as Corey missed him with a wild swing for the third time.

"Asshole. This is bullshit." was her only answer.

"Nawh, that's you kid." Happy said landing a glancing blow off her arm as she raised it to block her head.

"What?!" she exclaimed as the two circled for a moment.

"You. You're gettin' in his head with this silent treatment bullshit." Happy jerked his head in Kozik's direction. Corey glanced the same way before gasping for air when Happy's fist connected with her stomach when her guard was down.

"What? You punishin' me? That what this Hap, a punishment?" she asked incredulously, taking a deep breath as she used the ropes to regain her feet. Happy gave her a one armed shrug which basically said

 _"What do you think?"_

Corey just stared at him for a moment, before dropping her hands ad straightening back into a normal posture. Shaking her head in a mix of anger and disbelief she turned and headed for the ropes.

She didn't hear him move but his voice was suddenly directly behind her as he said simply

"We ain't done."

WHAM!

As she span Happy was already reaching for the arm aiming for his head but it was a misdirecting move. Both Chibs and Kozik winced as she switched up her attack and instead sunk a knee straight into his stomach before then cracking the killer straight across the face. To his credit Happy didn't seemed fazed at all, and the only reason he took a single recovering step back was that she had genuinely surprised him.

"Fuck you Hap. Just fuck you." she said in quiet anger but everyone present could here the tremble behind her voice, as she quickly climbed out of the ring and headed towards the door back to the clubhouse. Corey was half expecting Happy to follow her, drag her back to the ring and kick her ass but for some reason he didn't and she disappeared back into the clubhouse and presumably to the dorms.

Kozik headed straight for Happy, knowing it probably wasn't wise to chase after Corey at this moment. Happy was sat on the edge of the ring unwrapping his hands and for some reason that Kozik was sure he didn't wasn't to know he was smirking slightly as he rubbed the spot which was slightly red from Corey' s fist hitting his jaw.

"The hell was that man?" he asked the killer, not angrily, just confused and concerned. Of course in true Happy fashion he didn't answer the question and just said shortly

"Go. She'll talk."

Before he too disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Cor? You gonna kick my ass if I come in?" Kozik asked through the door. He took the silence as a semi decent sign and walked into his dorm room. Corey was lying flat on her back staring up at the ceiling with one arm wrapped gingerly round her stomach and both her hands still covered in tape. Quietly and carefully Kozik walked over and lay down beside her, also staring up at the ceiling.

There was silence.

Until...

"They tried to take him away."

Kozik didn't answer, knowing that if he spoke now she may just clam up and go quiet again. After another pause he felt her take a trembling breath beside him before she said quietly

"I swung on the cop because he tried to take him away. Kipp. They wanted to take him and I- They-They"

She choked on the words for a moment and just for a second Kozik thought she wasn't going to speak again until she blurted out

"I called him Danno! I called him my dead brothers name. I didn't mean to. But I did and he didn't care he just wanted to know that he did good. The cops didn't care. They didn't know shit. I was holding his hand when he went Koz I felt him leave. Me, not Tara, not some dumb ass cop Me. And they wanted to take him away."

Corey's voice sounded like she was in tears but Kozik knew better.

Corey didn't cry.

Not when she could be seen.

"You didn't kill him." were the first words Kozik heard himself say. "You didn't. You helped him kid."

"Kozik I couldn't stop shit from happening. Not the Gemma, not Hayes, not Sack or Abel or the damn cops. I couldn't stop anything. I had Abel, i had him in my hands I wasn't going to let go, I was gonna make that irish prick shoot me first. But he didn't. He just knocked me out. I couldn't stop him and I couldn't even die right." she said and it worried him how quiet her voice had become and the words she was saying. Sitting up, he pulled her up to face him, carefully but firmly taking her slightly bruised face into his hands, making her look at him.

"Hey. You listen right now. It wasn't your job to stop any of that shit. It wasn't but you tried anyway. You tried a hell of a lot harder than Tara did for christs sake and Abel wasn't even your kid. I don't blame you, Tara doesn't and I'll make damn sure that Jax doesn't. You did more than anyone asked you to and it wasn't even your job. Abel? We'll find him. And Sac- I mean Kipp? If the last person he saw was you looking after him, holding his damn hand and telling him he did good, believe me kid he found some kind of fucking peace in that. I would. Hell I nearly did. Cor, _you_ did good not just him. You did I swear. _You_ did good." he spoke the last words slowly, staring into her eyes, as close to desperate as he had ever been, trying to make sure she understood.

Slowly, Corey wrapped her arms round his waist and clung to him as he returned the hug.

She didn't speak.

She didn't need to.

The hug said it all for her.

And Kozik just kept murmuring into her hair

"You did good Cor. They'd be proud."

* * *

It was a long time before Kozik left Corey. He had felt slightly bad when he had snapped at Lauren to go away, but if she wanted to be a real old lady she had to learn to do as she was told.

Eventually Corey had fallen asleep, right there in his bed, one arm still holding her stomach where Happy had hit her and a shadowy bruise forming on her cheek bone. He wasn't mad about Happy laying hands on his kid. He was starting to understand why now and besides Corey didn't need him to be mad, if she wanted revenge on the killer she'd do it herself no fear at all.

'More fear than sense, that's my girl' he thought as he watched her sleep.

Finally, he scooped her up and carefully carried her up the corridor nefore gently depositing her in Happy's bed. She may have been 22 but carrying Corey made her seem like she was 16 again to Kozik she was so small, and when she was asleep she looked so much calmer. Younger.

Leaving her in Happy's room, he went to find the man himself and did so at the bar, four empty shot glasses in front of him and meticulously cleaning his knife. Kozik sat down beside him and without bothering to look at his friend, poured himself a drink. Happy broke the silence by asking gruffly

"She talk?"

Downing his drink Kozik sighed.

"Yeah. She talked. Thanks brother."

And with that the two downed another drink in unison.

* * *

Sorry not a lot of action.

I hope i made it clear why Corey was so affected.

Stay tuned.

I'd really like ideas and suggestions of what people want to see etc. no promises can include them but i'll try i you tell me.

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	15. Hit the deck

"You ready baby girl?"

It was Lauren's voice who came from the door to Happy's room. The woman was looking remarkably toned down for an ex-croweater turned old lady. Her blonde hair was lying in soft waves down her back, her outfit had practically no leather, just a simple black pencil skirt and soft tank top revealing the crow on her skin. Corey was glad that her friend had made the effort to be respectful for Sack's wake.

Corey herself was sat on the edge of the bed, tying the laces on her boots. Black jeans, a dark shirt and a her leather jacket was the most appropriate attire she could find. Lauren surveyed her friend from the door, noticing the glint of what looked like a thin metal chain that Corey was running through her fingers.

Finally Corey took a deep breath and nodded standing up and walking to Lauren saying tiredly

"Lets do this."

Brushing past Lauren into the corridor the latter of the pair watched as she slipped the chain over her head, realising what it was now that Corey was closer and she felt her heart tug a little for the younger woman. She was wearing dog tags.

More specifically, she was wearing her brothers dog tags.

"Okay Cor" she murmured half to herself half to Corey "Let's do this."

* * *

The building was packed.

Sons, Croweaters, old lady's, military guys and families, all milling around talking, drinking or waiting to pay respects to Sack.

Corey had found herself a quiet spot in the corner and chose to just observe the attendees.

"You alright doll?"

Corey supressed a jump of surprise as she was pulled out of her own thoughts by the appearance of Tig, who handed her a beer before taking up a spot on the wall beside her.

"How you holdin' up?" he asked when she didn't answer first time round. Corey shrugged and said bluntly

"I hate this shit."

"Yeah I get that. Prospect deserved better. Hell the one nut wonder was startin' to grow on me." said Tig and Corey almost smiled, taking a sip of her drink. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Unbeknownst to Corey, Tig was silently surveying the young woman beside him. She'd grown up a lot since the last time he'd seen her, when she had been holding the idiot's hand back in Tacoma. Speaking of the idiot...

"Prick spoken to you about movin'?"

Corey looked up at him surprised and shook her head.

"Idiot wants to transfer from Tacoma. Jump to Charming." Tig continued.

"First I've heard." Corey said calmly, but Tig could see a glint of something close to annoyance or anger behind her eyes.

"You want that?" he asked bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and Tig moved so that he was in front of her now, commanding her attention.

"The guys'll vote him in no questions. Only thing stopping him right now is me. Do you want him here? In Charming?" he asked seriously.

Corey considered his words for a minute and was about to say something, until the man they were discussing came into view over Tig's shoulder. Putting her hand on Tig's arm she said vaguely

"I'll have to get back to you on that Tiggy."

Just as she was about to move away, she seemed to have a quick second thought taking a step back and pressing a quick kiss to the Charming SAA's cheek.

"Thanks for lookin' in on me Tigger." before walking away following the blonde head she recognised through the crowds, until she finally caught up with Kozik outside the room that held Sack's casket.

"Hey short ass." he said giving her a one armed squeeze when he saw her arrive.

"Hey." she said a little hesitantly, glancing at the room behind him. Kozik noticed where her eyes kept drifting to and gave her another reassuring squeeze.

"Wanna go inside?"

Corey hesitated slightly and Kozik took the initiative to move them into the room saying as he did

"Hey kid, it's okay. Take your time."

Slowly, Corey approached the casket and Kozik noticed she was fiddling nervously with the chain of her brothers tags. Respectfully, he backed off, into the corner, giving her space.

"Hey Kipp. It's erm, it's Corey."

She lapsed into silence after that, just standing looking down at the shiny black box. Finally she placed a hand against the smooth surface and whispered

"I'm glad they gave you your top rocker. You earned it Kipp. You did good."

And with that she turned and walked back to Kozik, who wrapped an arm round her and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead muttering

"C'mon. Lets get some air."

* * *

"So what's this I hear about you wantin' to jump to Charming?" she asked him as Kozik smoked under the streetlight they were stood by.

"Who-"

"Tig told me." she answered the unfinished question, and Kozik sighed running a hand over his jaw before half shrugging and saying

"Tacoma's getting crowded. Been thinkin' about it for a while ya know?"

Corey looked at him brow furrowed slightly

"What's that got to do with me?"

Kozik looked vaguely annoyed and slightly nervous as he replied

"Look. Me landing in Charming, that's on Tiggy. He's the only one I know don't want me here. Guess he thinks he should ask you, if you're gonna stick around." a thought seemed to strike him and he looked at her and said almost hesitantly "Are you? Gonna stick around I mean? With all the shit happening at the moment I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to spli- OW!"

Kozik cut himself off as Corey jammed an elbow into his ribs.

"I don't cut 'n run just coz shit goes bad Koz. I'm here now. You and Hap saw to that. Anyways there's nothing keeping me anywhere else. My friends are here. My family is here. I want to stay. Besides, I'm not going anywhere until that baby's back. When Abel's back and that Irish bastard is dead, then ask me again. Until then I'm not going anywhere." she said determinedly, face hard and serious.

"Okay then." Said Koz nodding his head approvingly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and felt something cold and metal brush against his fingers, and he suddenly remembered what he was meant to be talking to her about. Clearing his throat he pulled out the small metal shape and handed it out to her.

"The erm, the guys wanted you to have this. It was Jax's idea to be honest. Sack didn't have any real family, so..."

He tailed off for a minute as Corey took the metal from him and stared at it, eyes shining with some unreadable emotion.

It was one of Sacks army tags.

"We're burying him with one. But we thought he'd want you to have one. For helpin' him." Kozik finished awkwardly.

Silently, Corey slipped her brothers chain over her head and slid Kipp's tag down onto it, where it hung with her brothers.

"Thanks." Seemed to be the only word she would or could say. Kozik nodded in understanding, before stamping out his cigarette and cracking his neck to one side.

"You cool if I go make sure Lauren's okay? I'll stay if ya want." He said, almost guiltily and she gave him a smile in reassurance.

"Go on you whipped bastard, go chase your girl."

"Awww c'mon short ass you know you're my number one girl!" Kozik said, tugging her into and an over exaggerated hug and planting a kiss on her temple, as she tried to get him off with a punch to the ribs.

"Asshole!" she half sighed half laughed as Kozik sauntered away.

"Talkin' bout me princess?"

"Jesus Christ! Wear a bell or something!" she hissed, whirling round to face a smirking Happy. Shrugging one shoulder at her, he moved off again, walking back towards where people were milling around near the door.

"Hey! Happy! Hap wait up!" she said speeding up so she could catch him as he turned to face her.

"I uh I-" Corey swallowed slightly before saying quietly "Thanks. For uh, well for basically kicking my ass."

"Went easy on ya."

"Didn't feel like it." She countered at once and Happy smirked again before his normal expression returned and he said gruffly

"Could tell ya needed it."

Corey flashed him a quick grin and cooed sweetly

"Awww Hap, never knew you cared so much!" to which Happy snorted and opened his mouth to utter what she guessed was his usual response of

"Mouthy bitch."

But he never got the words out because-

BANG!

And suddenly Corey found herself lying flat on her back and gasping for breath, completely winded from hitting the ground, with Happy's body crushing her into the grass.

She couldn't move. She could barely breath.

All she could do was listen to the yells as more shots rang out and try and process that Happy freakin' Lowman had probably just saved her life.

* * *

BANG!

The first of several shots rang out.

Normally the first shot gets everyone's attention without them having a clue what's happening.

People look around confused, knowing they heard it but trying to work out where and why.

But not Happy Lowman.

He reacted in the split second between the first and second shots, grabbing hold of Corey and pushing her to the ground before he had actually made the decision to do so. They both hit the ground, or more accurately she hit the ground and he landed over her, one arm wrapped around her head keeping it down and shielding it.

The shooting didn't last long but Happy was moving before it had stopped. Holding himself up on one arm so that he was hovering over her he said sharply

"You hit?"

She didn't answer as fast as he wanted and his hand clasped her jaw forcing her to meet his eyes

"Are you hit?" he demanded again and she shook her head, gasping slightly.

"Stay." he ordered and for once she didn't argue just nodded her ascension. Even as she did so, he was already darting to his feet and heading for the action, eyes nearly black as he did so.

Some bastard was going to get hurt.

Like a lot.

* * *

Happy watched as the cops cuffed Jax for his assault on one of the shooters. He only wished he had got to the man before the VP did, but he knew what doing that meant for the man. It was Jax's way of sending a message. A promise that he was going to find Abel one way or another.

There was a soft rattling sound as two CSU technicians wheeled a body past him.

"Holy shit. Was that the cop?"

"Told you to stay." he growled not bothering to look at the girl now stood beside him, let alone answer her question.

"Shooting stopped. I want to help." she said simply shrugging like she didn't see the issue.

"Ain't nothin' to do." he said shortly, and they both turned as they heard a voice yell

"Corey!"

Suddenly Corey yelped in slight pain as Kozik wrapped her in a bear hug. He released her at once and her hand flew to her right side.

"You hit?" Kozik asked worriedly scanning her for any sign of blood.

"Nah. We hit the deck pretty hard, just gonna be bruises on old bruises." she said trying to reassure him. Kozik cocked an eyebrow at her

"We?" he asked and she pointed at Happy in answer.

"Thanks. Again. Guess I owe you." she said as Happy shrugged and muttered

"Don't." as he turned on his heel and walked out of sight.

Corey looked up at Kozik as he slung an arm around her shoulder and walked her towards where she knew his bike was parked.

"Not big on words is he" she muttered and Kozik laughed.

"Nah he ain't."

They walked in silence round the corner an then suddenly Kozik chuckled to himself again.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothin'. I just figured Hap'd be more likely to kill ya than save your sorry ass." he said bursting into laughter once again.

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoaosoa

* * *

Hey guys.

Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot to me. Keep em comin'.

To Ang R:  
Hey thanks for the feedback about the fight with Happy. Honestly no matter what I intend behind things, you guys are always gonna make your own conclusions about stuff and that's what I like. However if you want to know my thought process about that it was that Corey is not an openly emotional person, she doesn't like to be upset and she definitely doesn't like showing it. She was bottling up everything she was feeling about what happened. And because Happy is well, Happy; his first reaction was to get her to work out whatever she needed to in the ring because that's what he would. He fought her because he knew none of the others would and he knew how to make her mad enough to release what she needed to. Basically he knew how to piss her off enough that she would open up to Kozik. I hope that makes sense now x

Keep your feedback and ideas coming guys!

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	16. I was there too

Lets do this!

* * *

"Hey Chibs! You seen Tig?" asked Corey walking into the bar, where the Scott seemed to be getting ready to leave.

"The hell you want with Tiggy?" jumped in Kozik before Chibs could answer. Corey just shot him a 'seriously?' look before turning back to Chibs who chuckled a little before saying

"Took off last night. Goin' to meet with Gemma, help keep 'er safe. Don't know when he'll be back darlin' sorry."

"Ok, thanks Scotty." sighed Corey before walking over to Kozik.

"Why'd ya want Tig?" he asked again, brow furrowed and she rolled her eyes answering exasperatedly

"Never answered him last night. Bout you stayin'."

"Oh. Right." he said gruffly, shrugging his hands into his pockets and turning for the door. As he turned his back to her a small smirk formed on Corey's mouth as she saw a perfect opportunity to-

"Hey! Little spider monkey!" yelped Kozik, as after a short run up, Corey leapt onto his back and clung on for dear life as he span trying to shake her off. Finally he managed to set her on the ground, trying to frown at her but he couldn't keep a straight face and she grinned at him, pleased to have got rid of the frown that mentioning Tig had brought up.

"Where're you goin'?" she asked as she followed him out to his bike.

"Station." he answered pulling his gloves on "Jax is getting out. Got some club shit to handle. I'll see ya later." he said, shooting her a quick grin before his bike roared to life and he sped away out of the lot.

The sound of another bike behind made her jump at it's suddenness. Happy suddenly drove past but as he reached the gate she shouted after him

"Happy! HAP WAIT!" and she ran after him skidding to a halt beside him.

"You're going with him right?" and Happy nodded once.

"He said you're doing club shit. Dangerous?"

Happy shrugged before he rasped

"Could be. Don't know yet."

Looking our of the gate she nodded thoughtfully before saying grimly

"Right then. Watch out for him."

Happy frowned at this, like he was offended that she felt she had to tell him.

"Yeah. Sorry." she said in complete understanding of what the little noise had meant. "Be safe Hap. Erm both of you I mean."

A sudden rare grin flashed onto Happy's face as he used her words from the night before

"Awww Princess. Never knew you cared so much."

and with that he sped away after Kozik.

* * *

"Sup Doc?" said Corey as Tara walked past where she was perched on a bench at the clubhouse.

"Oh hey." Tara sounded vaguely distracted as she paused and gave a small smile. There was an awkward silence between them. They hadn't actually come face to face since Kipp's death and it showed.

"How you holdin' up?" asked Corey finally and Tara shrugged

"Oh ok I guess"

"Right." said Corey nodding her head before saying earnestly "ya know your a shitty liar Doc."

Tara gave a sighing smile as she ran a hand over her hair

"Yeah, I know."

There was another silence.

"I was there too." said Corey bluntly and Tara looked down at her. Sighing, Corey jumped down from the bench and stood facing the older woman. "I was there too. Saw everything you did. Heard everything. Felt it. Dealt with everything you did."

"You got a point?" asked Tara, looking like she didn't know if she should be offended or not.

"Point is you ain't gotta lie Doc. Not to me. Cause I was there too."

Tara looked at her surprised. Corey wasn't sure if the doctor welled up for a moment, before she sniffed, rubbed at her eyes and said slightly hoarsely

"Erm. Thanks. Thank you Corey."

"No problem Doc. Anyway, where you headed?"

"Home."

"Want some company? I'm bored outta my mind. And since I don't have a job yet, I ain't got shit to do. So when I asked if you wanted company I actually meant please take me with you before I go fuckin' crazy."

Tara laughed and; pulling the strap of her bag up her shoulder she nodded and said

"okay. Let's go."

* * *

Walking back into Jax's house was strange.

And harder than she thought it'd be.

There was no evidence that what had happened, had in fact happened.

"Suck it up" Corey growled at herself internally "shit happened. It's not happenin' now."

"Erm do you want a drink? There's beer in the fridge or juice or whatever. Help yourself. I uh, I gotta make a call so, yeah help yourself?" said Tara from the doorway, tossing her jacket onto the back of her chair.

"Thanks Doc."

"It's Tara."

"Yeah. I know Doc."

Smiling to herself, Tara nodded once and then left the room.

Corey sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, and just looked around for a moment. The room still vaguely held the smell of disinfectant, from where someone had clearly been scrubbing blood from the floor.  
Leaning forwards, Corey grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a long drink, vaguely aware of Tara talking on the phone in another room.

Well shit.

Last time she'd been in here she'd watched Kipp die, been knocked out and then arrested for her own good. She wasn't looking to repeat that any time so-

"Shit!" came Tara's voice from the other room and Corey was already on her feet, darting out the door to find the Doc.

"Gemma what's happening? Uh- I- Uh ok ok Gemma I'll- I'm on my way!" Tara was saying face looking startled and concerned as she paced the room before hanging up turning to face Corey.

"That Miss Gemma?" Corey asked, and Tara nodded, still with a face caught between worried and surprised "What happened?"

"Tig. She uh, she needs my help. can you get my bag, my medical one it's upstairs near the bathroom, I uh I need to grab some things." asked Tara, running a hand through her hair.

"Sure."

Two minutes later Corey jumped the last three stairs, bag in hand. When she found Tara in the kitchen the young doctor was looking frazzled as she piled together medical supplies on the table.

"Thanks." she said, before scooping all of her things into the bag. "Dammit I need erm, I need to call Jax and my keys and-"

"Woah Doc! Take a breath. First of all you ain't in any state to drive. Where're you heading?"

Taking a deep gulp of air Tara said as calmly as she could

"Gemma's at her dads' house. She told me the address."

"Right then. Give me twenty minutes. Twenty minutes, to grab a bag and I'll drive you there. Because, sorry Doc but you look like shit, it's pretty clear you aren't sleepin' much and I don't think Jax'll be too happy if I let you crash. Twenty minutes. Get your shit together and I'll bring your car back." Corey said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Tara blinked in surprise for a moment before giving her a weak but grateful smile.

"Thank you."

"Ain't a problem Doc. 'Sides, I already told you I ain't got nothin' better to do."

* * *

Tara had been crying.

It was obvious the minute she had got into the passenger seat and the two of them had started driving. Corey hadn't said a word and neither had Tara but the former had seen Jax's bike in the driveway, had heard the last few seconds of shouting before Tara had left the house. After giving her the directions to Gemma's dad's place Tara had fallen into an exhausted sleep, head lolling against the window.

They had just walked into the house when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Corey paused in the hall as Tara hurried after Gemmam whi looked a little surprised but not annoyed to see Corey there as well.

"oh shit" she muttered as she pulled it out to see Kozik's name flashing up on her screen. In the middle of rushing around trying to get ready in a hurry so she could get back to Tara she had completely forgotten to tell Kozik or Happy where she was going.

"Where the hell are you?" Kozik demanded the second she answered and she winced at the slight tone of panic in his voice.

"With the Doc." she said vaguely, not sure if Kozik would approve of their mission.

"And where is the Doc?" asked Kozik through what sounded like gritted teeth.

"She uh, got a call from Gemma. So we're with Gemma." she admitted. She heard Kozik let out a long sigh and so said quickly

"Before you say anything, I'm reaaallly sorry I didn't call, but Tara wasn't in any state to drive and I just wanna help Koz."

There was a moments pause before Kozik finally spoke

"You safe?"

"Safe as I can be in the same air space as Gemma." she said with a smirk which earned her a laugh from Kozik.

"Fair enough. Just make sure you check in ok? And tell Tiggy if he does anything, i'll cut his hands off."

"Will do." she said with a laugh.

"Love you kid."

"Love you too Kozi."

* * *

Sorry not much action, needed to have a calm one befre more stuff kicks off.

Keep the reviews and ideas coming guys it means so much.

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	17. Care taker

**"** Jesus Tig. What happened?" Corey asked eyebrows raised as she leant against the wall of the bedroom as Tara tended to Tig's wound.

"Nate. Thought I was bangin' his wife. You can imagine the rest." said Tig bluntly with a small groan as Tara applied pressure to his shoulder.

"And were you?" smirked Corey with a teasing smirk.

"Nope. She's dead."

"And would that stop you?" she countered straight away and Tig chuckled.

"Watch the lip smart ass."

With a mocking smile Corey made a zipping motion across her mouth, as Tara stood up and took a step back.

"All done. Just be careful, it'll be painful but the bullet didn't do much damage."

As Tig shrugged a shirt, wincing as he did so, Gemma came hurrying into the doorway.

"Anybody seen Nate?"

They all shook their heads and Gemma's shoulder deflated at the response.

"Shit. I can't find him, I don't know where he is. And the gun's gone."

"oh shit, you know I heard a car about 20 minutes ago." said Tig realisation dawning.

"Shit." hissed Gemma again "where would he go?"

"Ask the caretaker then. She's his carer right, she'll know his routine, where he's likely to go?" suggested Tara and Corey didn't miss the slight clench of Gemma's jaw before the woman said

"Can't. She left not long before the girls got here, guess she was more shook up than we thought."

"Erm ok. Tig could drive around, see if he can find him anywhere, church or something." Tara said and Tig nodded.

"Sure thing."

"I can take your car Doc?" Corey half suggested and half asked and Tara nodded.

"Sweet. Let's go Tigger."

* * *

"Any sign?" asked Tig as he pulled up alongside Corey who was just about to get back into Tara's car.

"Nothin'. He's not at the church, store, garden centre." sighed Corey and Tig nodded his head grimly.

"I've checked a bunch of places. Think Imma head back to the house. See if he comes back. You good to keep looking?" Tig asked and Corey gave him a mock salute.

"Yes sir Tig sir."

"You're a crazy kid ya know that? Kinda dig it though." winked Tig as he restarted the truck.

"uh huh. Bet you dig havin' two hands as well right? Told ya Koz'll cut em off is he thinks you hit on me." reminded Corey with a smile. Tig laughed fully this time and said with a grin

"Actually you said he'd cut em off is I tried anything with you. I don't think hittin' on ya counts doll. 'sides, I wont tell the idiot if you don't."

"My lips are sealed Tigger. Now go on. Get back to Miss Gemma."

"See ya later doll. Be careful." called Tig as he drove away.

"Always am Tigger. Always am."

* * *

"hey doll it's Tig. Nate's back. Just walked into the house so you can call of the search."

That was the message Tig had left on her phone about 10 minutes ago. She had missed the call after leaving the phone in the car when she went to look for Nate down by a lake. As soon as she picked it up Corey had sped off back towards the house. As she walked in the door Corey called out to the house

"Guys! Tig, Tara? Anybody home?!"

"Hello there."

"Holy shit." Corey started spinning round and coming face to face with an older man, who had also just entered the house. The hair above his glasses was thin and grey and he wore a dark trench cat that looked extremely old.

"Erm hi?" she posed it almost like a question and then there was a long silence.

"Well?" the man said expectantly and Corey just blink, confused beyond belief.

"Well what?"

"Where's the mess?" was the reply.

Before Corey could ask "what mess?" their was the sound of footsteps behind her and both she and the man looked around to see Tig walking down the hall.

"Bachman. Thanks for comin' man. This way." said Tig gesturing to Bachman to follow him, which he did with Corey right on their heels. Tig led them down the basement stairs and Corey saw both Gemma and Tara standing in a corner, grimly anxious expressions on their faces. A few more steps down and she saw why.

"holy shit." said Corey eyes wide as she surveyed the scene before her, still standing on the steps, leaning over the rail.

On an old mattress in the middle of the basement lay a Hispanic women.

Very dead.

Blood was congealed on her front from what she guessed was a bullet or stab wound. Corey looked from the dead women to the two live ones in the corner, noting the bruise forming on Tara's head.

"Holy shit." she said again more to herself than anyone.

"Hey Corey, whyn't you take Tara upstairs, get her a drink and some ice for that head." said Gemma pointedly and Corey got the message.

"Sure. Let's go Doc."

When the two women got upstairs, Tara led the way to the kitchen. Corey looked around as she walked in, taking in the surroundings. The windows were all open letting a nice cool breeze waft over the room. She noticed that the big glass cabinet in the corner seemed to hold a collection of dolls, more importantly dolls that had all been either knocked over so they were face down or turned around.

"Shit." Tara muttered from behind the counter as she crouched down to get a glass out of a cupboard, before wincing and putting a hand to her head.

"Woah hey hey easy Doc. I got it." said Corey hurrying round and trying to help Tara upright, but Tara tried to shake her off.

"No, no it's fine I got it."

"Sit your ass down Doc. I'm not askin'." said Corey and Tara begrudgingly agreed walking to a chair and practically collapsing into it.

"Concussion?" Corey asked the one word question as she grabbed a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and tossed both them and a tea towel onto the table within Tara's reach.

"No, ugh, just a head ache from hell." said Tara wincing as she pressed the cool package to her head. Chuckling slightly Corey poured a glass of cold wate for Tara and grabbed a cola bottle for herself.

"So" she said as if there wasn't a dead woman in the basement "you wanna tell me what the hell happened?"

* * *

Corey watched as Bachman drove away from the house, with Tig stood just behind her.

"Creepy dude." she muttered and Tig shrugged

"eh I kinda like 'em"

"Of course you do Tigger."

They heard a slight thump from the top of the stairs and turned to see Gemma at the top, a large and heavy looking suitcase at her feet. At once Tig was up the stairs to take it from her and the two descended to the hall, Tig placing the case to the right of the door.

"Just wanted to get a jump on tomorrow. Ya know getting dad's stuff ready to go." Gemma said almost defensively with a sniff of what Corey suspected was supressed emotion. Tig headed for the kitchen, muttering something about needing a beer after all this shit, leaving Gemma and Corey alone in the hall. Gemma beckoned with one finger for Corey to follow her, which she did with some trepidation out to the back porch. Gemma stood by the rail whilst Corey perched on it with perfect balance. She noticed an old man sat on a bench at the far end of the garden, who he recognised from the photos she'd seen as Gemma's father Nate.

"How's he doin'?" she asked and Gemma sighed.

"I don't know. He left 'cause he thought he killed Tig. Think he's calmer now."

"Oh. That's good." Gemma turned to her, eyes narrowed like she wasn't sure if the words were genuine, or false sympathy.

"Wanted to thank you. Lookin' out for Tara, bringin' her here. Wasn't on you but you did it anyway."

"Ain't a problem. Like I told Doc, I was bored anyway."

"Well, we don't take stuff like this lightly. You've good to my family. Tara, Abel, even helpin' look for my dad. Keep it up and I just might like you." said Gemma with a wry smile, which fell as she looked back out towards her dad. Corey hesitated for a moment before saying quietly

"My Gran lived in a home. For like 6 years before she died. She was ok. She was erm, happy, comfortable in the end. I guess, what I mean I-"

But she was cut off as Tig's voice rang out

"Gemma! The boys are here!"

* * *

Again sorry not much action.

Keep reviewing and suggesting guys it really helps me.

So far ive got a lot of suggestions about Happy and Corey, and i'd really like to here other stuff you want to see, but again no guarantee I'll DEFINITELY include it but you never know unless you try right?

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	18. Thanks

"Clay!" called out Gemma as she walked out the front door straight into Clay's arms. She was followed closely by Tara who looked a little hesitant in approaching Jax at first, but the VP walked straight to her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey babe." he murmured as he pressed a lighter kiss to the top of the Doctors head. His young face looked tired, aged by stress, anger and lack of sleep. Corey leant against the doorframe watching the exchanges and then felt something brush her arm. Tig had brushed past her and greeted both Clay and Jax with hugs, clapping the younger on the back as he did so. Having limited prior interactions with both men Corey hung back and gave a small smile at seeing how happy Gemma was to see her son and old man again.

"How's our little man?" asked Gemma and the fraction of the split second it took for Jax to answer the question told Corey that she had been right not to tell Gemma what happened to Abel. She didn't need to hear Jax's answer to know he was lying to his Mom. As Tara and Gemma headed past her back inside, Corey turned and followed them to the kitchen, perching herself in the corner sat on the counter top, combat boots swinging in the air because she couldn't reach the floor. A minute or so later Tig, Clay and Jax all entered the room, Clay and Tig sitting at the table with Gemma as Tara stood at her shoulder and Jax stood beside Clay. Corey almost laughed at the subconscious mirroring of the pairs. The President and first lady sat at the table with the Vice president and First-lady-in-training stood behind. They couldn't have planned the setting better if they tried.

"hey uh, it's Corey right?" came the voice of Clay, pulling her from her thoughts as she nodded in response.

"One and only" the words slipped out like they normally did when asked who she was but this time she said with a little less confidence and sass than normal. Tig still laughed, remembering their first meeting. Clay looked like he wanted to laugh but the frown he wore seemed like he wasn't sure if he should react to it as humorous or disrespect. Realising that she probably should have supressed her usual response she hopped down off the counter and said as politely as she could

"You want me to go?"

Clay looked like he was considering her carefully, until Gemma reached out and placed a hand on Clay's.

"Kid's solid. You know that baby, she was there for the prospect, Abel, Tara. She's family."

"I know I know." said Clay squeezing Gemma's hand and giving Corey a nod, that must have been some kind of seal of approval.

"Alright then" Corey muttered to herself, retaking a seat on the counter beside Tara, wandering what was coming next.

* * *

"What's that gonna look like, me in Canada?" asked Gemma incredulously.

"Look we'll get you set up, somewhere nice and off the grid, get you papers maybe change your look..." Clay trailed off waving his hand at the details as thought that wasn't the most important thing right now.

"Yeah maybe you go redhead for a while." suggested Tig in a voice that no one could tell if it was serious or joking. Either way Gemma swotted at him and scoffed at the suggestion

"Yeah right, I'd rather shave my head!" she exclaimed angrily scrunching up the print out of the reward information. "And what about my family? My _grandson_?" she said pointedly and there was silence for a minute.

"Look ma, the heat'll die down. For now we gotta get you away and safe from that AF bitch. She's desperate right now and that means she isn't gonna stop lookin' for ya, because you lead to us." said Jax successfully avoiding the question as Gemma sighed and slumped back into the chair.

There was the sound of footsteps and Nate appeared in the doorway looking around at all the faces.

"Hi Nate" said Clay standing up and jax stepped forwards

"Hey Gran'pa"

"W-what are they doing here?" asked Nate his croaking voice a combination of anger and confusion. At once Gemma was on her feet, a comforting hand on her dad's arm as she started to steer him from the room

"Clay's just here to uh, help me get you settled Dad. That's all he won't be here long." she said kindly but everyone could here the pain behind her voice.

"I-I don't want- need his help. T-this is what killed your mother."

As Nate's words echoed in the silence he left behind, Gemma and Nate disappeared from view and Tara let out a pained sigh, looking at Jax imploringly

"We have to tell her!"

Jax looked at the floor and Clay shook his head

"No. Maybe after she gets Nate settled, spread out the misery" he said bitterly.

No one could think of a better solution.

* * *

Corey was helping Tig move boxes when the sound of Jax's and Tara's shouts reached there ears.

"Well that can't be good" she said sarcastically as Tig paused to listen.

"Aw shit. Basement!" he said as it clicked in his head and Corey followed him as he headed down the stairs.

"I thought that Bachman guy cleaned it all up!" she said quietly as they reached the door to the basement stairs.

"yeah but Tara hid the goddamn chair down there." Tig said and Corey looked confused.

"What chair" She started to ask but at that moment Tig's phone began to ring

"Shit." he muttered turning away from the door as he answered it and walking to find Clay as the sound of muffled voices came through the cell. As Tig walked away Corey quietly pushed open the door and walked down a few steps until the basement, Jax and Tara were all in her line of sight.

Including a wheelchair.

Complete with duct tape on the arms.

"Oohh. That chair." she said to herself in realisation. Jax looked at her as she reached the bottom step, his face incredibly tense, probably from the restraint he was using not to explode.

"What the hell happened?" he asked both women and Corey held her hands up in surrender

"Don't look at me. Bitch was already dead when I got back." she said with an 'you're on you're own, sorry' glance at Tara who sighed and began to talk, making Jax look at her instead.

"She was going to turn your mom in. Gemma tie her up down here but she got loose and threatened her with a knife. Th-there was a struggle it was self defence" she tried to explain and Jax took a slow breath and asked through gritted teeth

"And where is she now?"

Tara swallowed before saying slightly guiltily

"Tig helped us get rid of the body."

There was the sound of footsteps and suddenly both Gemm, Tig and Clay appeared on the stairs

"We gotta go." ordered Clay but Jax replied

"I'm dealing with somethin'."

"Yeah so are Bobby and Piney." said Tig as Clay looked from Jax's expression of frustration to Tara to the chair and to Corey had retreated to a corner out of the line of fire.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Our lovely ladies whacked the caretaker. And this idiot" he pointed at Tig "helped 'em."

Clay looked at Tig in disbelief who said as nonchalantly as possible

"Actually I just made a phone call."

"Jesus Christ." muttered Clay shaking his head at his Sergeant at arms before jabbing a finger at the chair "This. Later. Let's go." he said to Jax who followed him up the stairs muttering

"Douchebag" as he passed Tig.

Just as it looked like the man in question was going to have a go at Gemma and Tara, Corey asked

"What's going on?"

"Piney, Hap and the idiot need some back up. Cornered by some dumbass rednecks went they went to get meds- hey where you goin'?!" he called after her as she raced up the stairs after Clay and Jax.

Shaking his head he turned back to Tara and Gemma.

"What happened to 'oh we can't tell Jax about anything'? you two, and her" he pointed at the door where Corey had vanished "are killin' me."

* * *

"Jax. Jax! Wait!" Corey called as she ran up to the bikes as Jax was fastening his helmet.

"What?" he asked more harshly than he meant to and so he tried again "What's the matter darlin'?"

"Koz in trouble?" she asked, pulling on the straps of her bag which she'd snatched up from the hall.

"Sounds like it." he said, swinging a leg over his bike.

"I'm comin' with you." she said determinedly and Jax shook his head

"No, no way."

"Don't mess me around Teller, either you give me a ride or I steal the Doc's car and follow you." she snapped at him before taking a breath and saying as calmly as she could "Look I'm not askin' to help. I'll stay out of the way I won't go anywhere near whatever the hell is goin' on but I need to be there." she implored and Jax sighed looking at Clay who shrugged impatiently

"Your call, just make it quickly" he said before starting to pull out of the drive.

"You packin'?" he asked and Corey nodded

"Always."

Signing Jax reached to the back of his bike and tossed her a second helmet.

"Don't make me regret this." he practically begged as she climbed on behind him and the bike roared to life, before they sped off with Clay out onto the road.

* * *

After what felt like hours and hours Jax turned his bike onto a dirt road surrounded by trees. Suddenly there was the sound of distant gunshots, growing louder and Jax halted his bike.

"Stay here." he ordered as Corey jumped off and he rounded another bend and disappeared.

Corey sent an anxious twenty minutes waiting behind the tree line, trying to work out was happening by what she could hear. Judging by how clear the noises were she wasn't far from the action.

Gunshots.

Silence.

The sound of bikes stopping.

Quiet punctuated by what sounded like inaudible conversation.

Then there was the sound of more bikes rumbling then stopping.

Then it was quiet again.

Quiet.

Quiet.

Quiet.

RRRRIIINNNGGGGG!

"Son of a bitch!" Corey yelped as her the loud ring of her phone made her jump out of her concentration. Fumbling in her pocket she pulled it out and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Kozik's name flashing up on the screen.

"K-"

"get your dumb ass round here now!" came Kozik's voice down the line before he hung up. Putting her phone in her pocket she walked down the short stretch of dirt road, rounded the corner and walked about another 200 hundred yards until she found the scene that awaited her.

Nearly all the sons she knew were there, plus several faces she didn't recognise and they were all in the middle of either controlling what must have been the rednecks Tig had mentioned or they were carrying boxes of scrips out of a van. She saw a redhead woman handing a box of meds to Happy and was about to march over to him when a hand circled her upper arm and began to pull her around.

"Don't kid." warned Kozik catching her punch mid air before marching her away from the others.

"The hell were you thinkin' Corey?" he demanded turning to face her "Huh? The hell were you thinkin?"

"I was thinkin' I'd come and make sure you were ok." she answered calmly and Kozik swore under his breath.

"No that ain't good enough. You know how stupid it was comin' here? What if we hadn' of had shit handled huh? You think about that for a second?"

Corey for once wasn't staring him down like she normally did when they fought. She wasn't standing their fists clenched, chin raised in defiance. She wasn't shouting or swearing back. She was staring at a fixed point on the ground in complete silence. Kozik was confused and slightly concerned that she hadn't tried to hit him again.

"I wanted to stop it." she finally said quietly.

"Stop what?"

"This. That, whatever was happening here when Clay got the call. I wanted to stop it, so that I wouldn't have to go to another goddamn funeral!" she said finally meeting his eyes, voice trembling with emotion, be it rage, fear or sadness he couldn't tell.

"Shit." sighed Kozik, pulling her into his chest, to which she put up no fight against. It took a minute for her to return the hug and they stood like that for a moment. After a while Corey heard Kozik say above her head

"I'm still pissed ya know. You an' me are goin' in the ring when we get back and I fully intend to kick your short ass."

She couldn't help but smile even though he couldn't see it.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

"Hey Hap."

She didn't get an answer. Happy was lying fully clothed on his bed with a bottle in his left hand. The small tv in the corner was playing some crappy reality show and Crey had no idea why he had it on. She herself was sat on the couch trying without much luck to brush the tangles out of her hair from the ride both with Jax and Kozik.

"Hap."

When she didn't get an answer this time she chucked the hairbrush at him. It smack into his stomach and although it clearly didn't hurt him, his raspy voice finally said

"What?"

"Why were you at that dealers place? Heard Jax say why Bobby was there. Don't really care why the old man was there. So why were you and Kozi there?"

Once again he didn't answer her. Just took a drink and put his head back down on the pillow again. Sighing, she walked over to the bed quickly retrieved the brush from where Happy hadn't bothered to remove it from his stomach. Shoving it back in her bag she crashed out on the side of the bed where Happy had deposited her that first night.

She had been staring at the ceiling for a full five minutes willing for sleep before Happy spoke.

"Needed meds."

"You sick?" she asked not bothering to look at him.

"For my mom."

There was silence. Corey didn't dare speak. She had never heard Happy talk about family before. Come to think of it outside of the club she'd never thought he might even have a family.

"Can't afford the hospice and meds. Dealer had the stuff I needed."

"And Koz came to help you." Corey finished quietly. Happy didn't say anything in response, he didn't need to she knew she was right. Carefully, she turned slightly on her side to look at Happy who was still looking at the ceiling, completely calm, or as calm as Happy Lowman could look.

"Sorry about your mom." the words were almost a whisper and Happy abruptly sat up put the bottle on the side. Corey remained as still as she could, for once worried that she may have said the wrong thing to the Tacoma killer. She watched as Happy stood up, kicked his boots off and under the bed before pulling his shirt off over his head and heading to the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut, Corey let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him to answer her.

Maybe she shouldn't have thrown the hairbrush at him.

Maybe telling him she was sympathetic had been a stupid thing, Happy Lowman didn't need sympathy.

Maybe...

Happy re-entered the room switched the light off and re-took the same position he had been before, lying flat and facing the ceiling, arms resting behind his bed. Quietly as she could, Corey turned over so that she was facing away from him. The out of the dark came a simple, rasping word.

"Thanks."

And neither of them felt the need to say another word for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hey here you go guys,

To Ang R- Do you want me to answer your questions in the story or in an Authors note?

To everyone else I promise I am listening to your feedback and suggestions, but I have to make sure I can work them into both mine and the shows plotlines x

Keep them coming guys I love hearing from you!

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	19. A real handful

"What do you mean Gemma's in hospital?" asked Corey eyes wide as she listened to Tara over the phone.

"She made a deal off the record. Hand herself in and they take the death penalty off the table. But she found out about Abel, I don't know how, the shock went straight to her heart, bad arrhythmia. Look I'm on the clock, I just wanted to make sure someone was keeping you in the loop, god knows you deserve to know what's going on. Bye Corey" and with that Tara hung up.

Corey tossed her cell phone back onto her bag and flopped back onto the bed.

Happy had been gone when she woke up, and now she wondered if Gemma was the cause for that.

Sighing at the ceiling, she ran her hands over her face ad couldn't help but chuckle tiredly to herself.

7 years of having practically nothing to do with the club except Kozik and in the space of less than two months she'd been dumped straight in the middle of it. Right in the middle of all the craziness.

"But you don't cut n' run because shit gets crazy. That ain't you anymore." she said the words out loud to herself. The words echoed round the empty room before the silence well and truly set in.

Quiet.

Quiet.

Quiet.

"Nope. Nah ah not happenin' no way!" she spoke louder this time, jumping up off the bed and pacing for a second before grabbing her towel and going straight to the bathroom. As the hot water gushed over her head she continued speaking out loud.

"Right. Plan. Get dressed. Food, definitely food. Then I need to find a goddamn job. Dressed, food, job. Dressed, food, job."

Shower over, and wrapped snuggly in her towel she nudged the bathroom door open with her foot and walked to her bag pulled out her last set of clean clothes, a black tank top and a worn out faded pair of grey jeans.

"Ok, so dressed, food, job and some new clothes. Happy go-freakin'-lucky didn't let me grab enough to be away this long." she said sarcastically as she pulled her jeans on and fastened her bra.

"Shouldn't have kicked off when I said you was comin' then."

"Holy Shit! Wear a freakin' bell, Jesus!" she yelped as his voice filled the room, and span round, flinging her balled up towel at him which she knew would be ineffective, but it was the first thing she had her hands on. Happy caught the towel easily with a small smirk on his face at her reaction.

"You get a kick outta scarin' me asshole?" she said as she quickly snatched up her t-shirt snapping at him as she did so "eyes are up here Hap." because Happy was leaning against the doorway, arms folded, looking unapologetically and shamelessly at her chest and it was obviously not at her slowly fading bruises this time. Happy shrugged in answer to her question and said

"Need ya downstairs. Now."

"Why?" she asked grabbing her jacket and sliding it on as she did so "I've got shit to do."

"Downstairs." was all the answer she got before Happy disappeared.

"Asshole." she sighed with no real conviction, shoving her cell phone into her pocket along with her wallet before following after him.

* * *

"Jesus Christ Juice! The hell happened?" she aske as she walked into the bar and saw juice sat on a stool, slightly hunched over, looking like he'd had the crap kicked out of him.

"Got jumped. Need you to patch him up." answered Happy before Juice could speak.

"I ain't a damn nurse."

"Tara's working, but she said you could handle this." Juice cut in gesturing to his face with a slight groan.

"Think ya can help us out doll'?" only now did she notice Tig was there too. Looking from face to face she sighed and grabbed the first aid kit which Tig held out with a grin.

"Only because you asked me nicely Tigger." she said shooting Tig a flash of a grin before barging past Happy so that she could sit opposite Juice. "okay Juicey boy. Let's fix that pretty face."

Happy growled something incoherent when she barged into him, grabbed a bottle off the bar and stalked out to the benches by the ring.

"Take care of him darlin'." said Tig, winking at Corey as he followed Happy outside.

* * *

Happy was sat on the benches, beer in his hand and scowl on his face. He heard the footsteps behind him but didn't bother to turn to face Tig, who walked round and sat on his right, looking out across the lot.

"She's a handful isn't she?" said Tig with a small chuckle.

"Pain in the ass." growled Happy taking a drink.

"Maybe. Nice ass though." joked Tig and Happy shot him an unreadable look, but Tig just assumed it was a glare and held his hands up with a smirk "easy killa. I'm old enough to be her dad"

"Ain't stopped you before." snorted Happy, the look vanishing and Tig laughed.

"True. But nah. She's a good kid. Tough. Hell she went a round with you in the ring and didn't bat an eye. She's braver than Juice at any rate." he chuckled.

"Yeah. Tough." muttered Happy, almost sounding distracted and Tig shot him a look out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk starting to broaden into a full scale grin.

"ya know" he started to say "you've got more of a chance than I do." This time Happy really did glare at him and Tig stood up, walking round so that he was in front of Happy "Hey I'm just sayin' brother, you're what 34? closer to her age than me, sharin' a room, same bed... EH!" he half yelped half laughed as Happy launched the bottle at his head, which Tig dodged causing the bottle to smash against the metal pillar behind him.

"I hit a nerve?" asked Tig innocently as he straightened again. Happy didn't answer just glowered, flipped Tig off and walked back inside.

The two men were met with the sound of laughter as they walked back inside, and watched Corey chatting happily as she wiped the last trace of blood away from Juice's face, before hopping down off the stool and planting a quick kiss on Juice's cheek and saying brightly

"All better. I'd give you a sticker or lollipop or somethin' but I'm shit out of suckers. Sorry Juicey boy."

Juice gave an embarrassed laugh as he stood up and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Thanks Cor." he said and Tig whistled

"Hey lover boy. We gotta go."

Juice looked a little flustered as he followed Tig out, followed by Happy with Corey walking out behind them.

"be safe boys." she called as Tig and Juice were already on their bikes when she got outside, then looking at Happy she shrugged and said "you too asshole." before turning around and practically strutted back inside.

As Happy kicked his bike to life Tig looked at his scowl and chuckled

"Yeah. A reeeaaallll handful."

* * *

Hey guys i'm sorry I know this is quite short and not much is happening but I wanted to give you another chapter because there's a chance I may not be able to update for a couple days but i'll definitely try.

keep the reviews coming guys I love reading them.

The more detailed your suggestions the better.

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	20. Healing

Hi guys! make sure you read this before you carry on with the chapter.

So last chapter I made a mistake when I was writing and didn't realise until i'd posted it. I put Happy down as being 37, and I actually meant to put him as 34, but I was multi tasking so I forgot and accidently put 37. It's not a massive thing but I've edited the chapter and it now says the right age. So just to clarify Happy is 34.

Apart from that enjoy.

* * *

"Hi. You guys need something?" Corey had walked out into the bar intent on finding Kozik, only to find three nervous looking young men sat by the bar instead. The largest of the three, with curly hair and glasses looked up at her, and said

"Erm, no ma'am. We were told to wait here." his cheeks reddening slightly as he did so.

"Oh. Why?" she asked bluntly and this time it was the lighter haired man with a little moustache who answered, clearly trying to sound more confident than he looked.

"Gonna prospect for Samcro. Name's Miles. You uh, you hang around the club often?" he asked not so subtly looking her up and down, and although she was resisting the urge to knock him on his ass, she decided it would be more fun to play along a little.

"Oh yeah. Aaaaallllllll the time." she said leaning back against the bar, and shooting a coy smile at the one who had identified himself as Miles. "me and the boys are like super super close." she continued and the boy was lapping it up.

"Real close huh? Bet you got 'em wrapped 'round ya little finger." he smirked taking a little step closer as the two behind him watched on, mouths literally hanging open.

"Mmmmhmmmm. Girl's gotta know how to get what she wants..." she was practically purring the words now and she could tell she had him, hook, line and sinker.

"And uh, what is it that you want sweetheart?" Miles drawled, reaching out to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face even though that was definitely NOT where he was looking. Just as his finger caught the strand of hair she grabbed his hand and twisted it until he let out a yelp of pain.

"What I want sweetheart, is for you to keep your eyes off my chest and your hands to yourself. You hearing me yet?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you 'm sorry jesus Christ!" Miles gasped as she dug her nails into his twisted hand. Finally she let go and Miles eyed her suspiciously as he rubbed his hand.

"Thought you were one of them girls who just hangs round t' get laid." he mumbled and she laughed genuinely this time

"Nope. But I'm flattered you think my boobs are big enough to be a croweater."

The openness of her words and her laughter seemed to ease the tension, and Miles started to smile sheepishly, whist behind him the big man was full on laughing.

"Dude she go you bad." he chuckled. Miles looked back at Corey and said with much less bravado this time

"Look, I'm sorry. Just nerves makin' me an idiot."

"It's all good. Just don't let Kozik see you try anything with me. He'll kick your ass whether you're a prospect or not." she said, absolutely deadpan and Miles smile faltered slightly until she let out a chuckle.

"I like you. You're makin' this too easy. I mean I'm not kidding, Kozik would stomp you into the ground but come on lighten up Miles!" she said exasperatedly before patting his shoulder and walking round to talk to the other two.

"So he" she said gesturing over her shoulder "is Miles. You two got names?"

"Phil ma'am." said glasses while skinny one stuttered out

"Sh-Shepard."

"Cool. I'm Corey, most people call me Cor. Or Kozik's kid. Or pain in the ass. Take your pic."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Corey." said Phil, reddening again.

"Well boys, as much as I'd love to stick around embarrassing Miles all day, I gotta go find myself a job." and with a smile at the wannabe prospects she walked out of the door.

* * *

The second her face was out of sight of the three men at the bar the smile dropped. She had meant everything she said but she couldn't help but worry that three of them didn't know what they were in for. That they didn't know the last man to wear a prospects patch had bled out on the vice presidents kitchen floor.

"Hey doll. You ok?" Tig's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see she'd walked straight into a conversation of most of the sons.

"Shit. Yeah sorry I didn't mean to inte-"

"It's ok darlin', we were just headin' inside." said Jax with an easy smile in her direction as the others began filing inside. Clay, Opie and Bobby both nodded at her as they walked inside, Chibs and Juice smiled at her and Chibs patted her shoulder and Happy just glowered. After a moment it was only Jax, Tig, Kozik and herself still outside. She was about to go over to where Kozik was talking earnestly to Tig, but Jax stopped her.

"Hey, can I have a minute?" he said, eyes serious but calm and she nodded, glancing over her shoulder as she followed Jax a little further away, closer to the door than Tig and Kozik.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while. Listen, everything you've done for my family, trying to protect Abel, helping out my mom, and I know you've been helping Tara deal with shit. I just wan'ed to thank you for it."

"Don't." she said quietly not meeting his eyes, slightly uncomfortable at the words.

"No I mean it Corey. Thank you." Jax spoke earnestly, just as Tig approached.

"We gotta go in Jax." he said, shooting a quick grin at Corey.

"Okay. I'm comin'" Jax assured Tig, who nodded squeezed Corey's shoulder and then walked inside.

"Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciate what you've done." said Jax, shrugging his hands into his pockets.

"We're gonna get him back Jax. We're gonna bring Abel home I know it." she said determinedly and Jax inclined his head before heading inside, saying to Kozik as he did

"Let's get this vote done brother."

"What are you voting?" Corey asked once Jax had disappeared.

"Not me. Samcro's voting transfers. Me an' Hap." answered Kozik, slightly distractedly as the two walked inside.

"Happy wants to jump to Charming?" she asked in surprise and Kozik nodded as Corey continued "Tig on board with you joinin'?"

"I don' know." sighed Kozik "Look I gotta get in there."

"I'll wait for you." she promised, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before he walked inside and the door swung close.

* * *

Tig, Happy and Bobby came out first, Tig and Bobby both grinning as they hand Happy what must've been his new patches. The rest of the club followed, finally followed up by the President and VP and a very angry looking Kozik.

"oooooooooh shit." she muttered to herself, wondering if anyone else could see where things were heading.

Sure enough, after exchanging a few words with Jax, Kozik strode over and landed a solid blow to Tig's spine.

"No fun being sucker punched is it?" he growled, before Tig launched at him and a viscous fight ensued. Corey just sighed as the rest of the Sons roared with laughter and egged the two men on, and strolled over to where Happy was cutting the nomad patch off of his cut, occasionally looking over to shout something at Tig and Kozik.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that Tigger wouldn't let Koz transfer?" she said, hopping up onto the stool beside Happy.

"Guessed right." he said bluntly, not looking up at her.

"Guess I should say congratulations to you though. Would've got you a present or something if you'd told me you were jumpin' charter too." she said pointedly and Happy glanced at her before carrying on attaching his new patches.

"Nothin' to do with you." he said and she sighed but said nothing.

Finally Kozik staggered over to her, an impressive red mark round his eye which was sure to bruise and a split on the right of his bottom lip.

"You two get it out of your system yet?" she asked him coolly and Kozik spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

"Just tryin' to get the healin' started." he said back sarcastically.

"Well, you're gonna have to get the Doc to help with that eye's 'healing', I got some stuff to do." she answered him, getting to her feet and starting for the door.

"Hey where you goin'?" he called.

"To find the job I was supposed to look for nearly and hour ago!" she answered over her shoulder, as she disappeared out of the door and away from the clubhouse.

* * *

Again sorry if it's not enough action. I'll try and put something in the next one. Im sorry.

Keep the reviews coming guys!

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	21. Who Knew?

Next up...

* * *

"So guess who got a job?" sang Corey as she waltzed into Kozik's room, to find him pressing more ice to the incredible black eye he had.

"You did?" immediately his eye was forgotten as he looked up at her "Where?"

"Well turns out St. Thomas is short a physiotherapist. There's still some paper work and official bullshit tape to go through but I should be starting there within the month." For some reason the smile she was showing him looked faint, hesitant.

"Cor? What's the matter?"

"I- it's just. Well it's St. Thomas."

"What about it?"

"I feel like I'm falling into the 'How to be a club girl' cliché." she sighed flopping down onto the bed beside him and staring up at the ceiling.

"The hell does that me-"

"Tara." Corey cut him off and Kozik lay back beside her, looking at Corey instead of the ceiling. But she'd fallen silent, so Kozik placed one of his hands over her tiny one and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"C'mon kid. Talk to me. What about Tara."

"She works at St. Thomas."

"So what?"

"So I don't want to be her. I don't want to be the Samcro girl, who works at that hospital, and who you guys come to every time you need something medical related. Have you looked at the Doc recently? She's worn out. Balancing the club and St. Thomas, i-it's run her down Koz, especially with all this Abel shit. I just, I don't wanna be her." The last word came out like a confession, quiet and almost ashamed. Sitting up, Kozik turned and looked down at her.

"Ok first off the only thing you got in common with Tara is you both worked your asses off to get where you are. That's it Cor, you ain't like the Doc. She's a surgeon, you're do physio. She's saves people's lives then you help give em back when she's done. She's the VP's old lady. You're not. Jesus Cor it wouldn't matter if you were. You worked you ass off at school so you could do this job. Don't throw it away because you're scared of being a little bit like Tara." he said finally and Corey sat up to look him dead in the eyes.

"I ain't scared of shit." she said warningly and Kozik smirked just a little.

"Really? Coz it sounded like it to me. Scared you were going to be to much like Tara. That's what you meant right?"

"Bite me asshole I never said I was scared and you know it. Just... concerned." she argued back, knocking her shoulder into his.

"Okay Scaredy-Cat!" he grinned before letting out a yelp of laughter as she wrapped her legs round his waist and caught him in a playful chokehold from behind.

"Take it back Kozi!" she warned him with a giggle as Kozik stood up to his full height and span around trying to shake her off, laughing as he did so.

"Take it back!" she said again, balling up her fist and attacking his blonde head with a noogie, mussing up his hair.

"Okay okay, I take it back. Jesus get off ya little spider monkey!" he raised his hands in surrender and Corey jumped down to the floor, still laughing as Kozik automatically tried to fix his hair.

"Vain much?" she giggled at him

"Hey don't laugh. Ladies love the hair." he winked at her and she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't let Lauren hear you say that." she warned seriously and Kozik sighed

"Relax kid, it was a joke. Wouldn't do that to her. I ain't been with anyone but her since-"

"Dude! I don't need the details! Just as long as you know that if you break her heart I will gladly kick your ass." she said sweetly and Kozik chuckled.

"I'll let you." he agreed before pulling her close and pressing his lips to her forehead, murmuring "I'm proud of you kid. For the job. Ya got that coz you're good. Ain't got nothin' to do with me or the club. And it sure as hell ain't got anythin' to do with Tara."

* * *

As Kozik and Corey walked into the bar Kozik whistled at Phil the prospect who was behind the bar.

"Corona." he barked and Phil nodded as Corey nudged Kozik and said with emphasis

" _Please_ , Phil."

Kozik ignored her rabbed the beers from the prospect and walked over to the corner where Happy was sat. A sweetbutt was perched on the arm of his chair, rubbing his shoulders and simpering coyly. As soon as he Kozik approaching however he pushed her (none to gently) away and stood up to greet Kozik with a hug clapping him on the back as Corey watched the two impassively. As they all sat down Corey looked at Happy and said mockingly

"Awwww what? Don't I get a hug too Hap?"

Kozik laughed as Happy scowled but didn't respond.

"Kid got a job today." Kozik told his friend, pride etched into his smile. Happy just raised an eyebrow and said

"Where?"

"St. Thomas. Physiotherapy." Corey spoke this time, her answer as blunt as his one word question. When Happy didn't speak again, she turned to Kozik and asked

"So why were you and Tig screamin' at each other this ti-"

"GET ON THE GROUND! EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR NOW!" The door bounced off of the wall as it was kicked in and cops swarmed through, guns raised and shouting at everyone to "GET ON THE GROUND! SAN JOAQUIN SHERIFFS DEPARTMENT!"

"Sorry" muttered Officer Eglee to Jax before pushing him gently onto the ground.

As soon as the shouting had began, Corey felt a hand on each of her shoulders pulling her to the ground, where she lay flat on her stomach, stuck between Happy and Kozik, the latter of whom kept one hand on her lower back, whether in comfort or protection she couldn't tell. Happy had let go of her shoulder as soon as they hit the floor and was glaring murderously at the passing officers.

"You ok?" At first she didn't register that it wasn't Kozik who had spoken. She lifted her head and turned it slightly to look at Happy. He was still glaring at the cops but he then repeated his question, dark eyes looking at almost everyone but her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good Hap."

"The hell is this?!" demanded Clay from across the room and one of the officers brandished a piece of paper at him.

"Search warrant."

"For what?" growled Tig.

"Illegal scrips. This, gentlemen, is a drugs bust."

* * *

"We gotta move the rest of those scrips. They didn't find em this time but we can't risk the heat of havin em here anymore. The sooner they're gone the better."

"Cops 'll be watching t' see if we move anything" Said Bobby and everyone lapsed into silence as they considered this.

"We gotta be able to sneak out unnoticed. Get all the girls here. All the guys who hang around everyone from TM. And let's have us a party." Said Jax a smirk starting to form on his face, which began to spread to the others as they caught on to his plan.

"We gotta do it quiet. One guy. Goes out the back with the last boxes-"

"No they'll be watching for the bikes" said Jax shaking his head. "We send someone out the front. Use a car, pickup or something. Put a couple of the girls in and it looks like someone giving them a ride. Drop the girls off somewhere then deliver the scrips."

"Good thinkin' son" nodded Clay in approval "if we do it when people start leavin' they'll blend right in. Set it up." He ordered and everyone got up from the table and walked out of the double doors back towards the bar. As Jax made to follow, Clay stopped him.

"Not you. You get down to St. Thomas. Find Tara and find out how the hell the cops knew about the scrips."

"Tara didn't rat." Jax said, almost angry at what Clay was implying.

"Maybe not but someone did. You find out who." he commanded before walking out, leaving Jax alone.

* * *

"Sit still Cor!" Lauren snapped pointing the mascara brush threateningly at her young friends face. Corey hadn't been able to stop fidgeting since Lauren had kidnapped her from the bar and shut her in Kozik's room in order to get ready for the cover party.

"Lauren I swear to god, you put anymore of that black shit on my eyes, Imma ram that brush down your throat." Corey told her friend warningly, and Lauren finally relented. As she got up Corey sighed sarcastically

"Ok. Let's see the damage."

Corey walked to the bathroom and studied herself for a minute. She was grateful that Lauren hadn't gone overboard with the make up. Her usual "mind of it's own" hair , had been tamed back into perfect, soft waves with not a hair out of place. The dress Lauren had given her was a deep, deep crimson red colour. Thin straps that crossed over at the back, the torso hugging her body, while the skirt flared out ever so slightly, and ended at the middle of her thigh. She looked away from the mirror and couldn't help but stroke the material of skirt, because it felt like velvet between her fingers.

"Admit it Cor." She looked up again and saw Lauren reflected in the mirror behind her leaning in the doorway.

"Admit what?"

"You look hot. Hell I'd nail you, lookin' like that." Lauren smirked, admiring her handiwork.

"Stop." groaned Corey shaking her head at Lauren.

"What? Just tellin' it like it is. Actually it might help you." mused Lauren tapping her chin with one finger as she considered the younger woman.

"What?"

"Getting laid. Might help you get that stick outta your ass and loosen the hell up! I mean Christ Cor you're 23. Lighten up, have some fun and for the love of god GET LAID! Now come on. Party wont start till we get there." she winked, grabbing Corey's arm and pulling her from the room.

"Party time!"

* * *

"Damn!"

Happy and Kozik heard Juice breath the word beside him and turned to see what had the man practically drooling on his cut.

"Damn." said Kozik in agreement, but Happy was pretty sure they weren't looking at the same girl.

As soon as they entered the room, Lauren made a beeline straight for Kozik, grabbing the front of his cut and pulled him in for a heated kiss, before the two disappeared into the crowd of Samcro, Samtac and croweaters. And of course, in doing so, she had left Corey standing alone, looking extremely uncomfortable, and fiddling nervously with the hem of her dress.

Yeah.

He and Kozik definitely weren't looking at the same girl.

"Shit." he growled to himself downing the rets of his drink before striding over to the pool table where he could see Tig through the crowd.

* * *

As soon as Lauren vanished, Corey felt exposed as she stood alone. She could feel eyes on her from somewhere but refused to look for the source of the gaze not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Hey Corey!"

"Hey Juice." she answered with a smile, breathing a sigh of relief that it was a friend who had approached her.

"You uh, you look great." Juice said, rubbing the back of his head and a sight flush creeping up his neck.

"Thanks. I hope you're right because I sure as hell don't feel it." came her wry answer and Juice laughed a little.

"Hey, you wanna play pool? I need a partner to go against Tig and Happy." Juice asked a little shyly and she smiled at him. She liked Juice. He was adorable in a kind of dorky way some times and he was funny too.

"Sure. Let's go destroy those suckers." she grinned and Juice retuned the expression, leading her over to the table.

"Lookin' good doll." Winked Tig as she approached the table. Happy didn't speak, just watched her for a minute with an unreadable expression. After a moment of this Corey raised an eyebrow at him and said coolly

"Whats the matter Hap? Scared you might cry after I kick your ass at this?"

Tig laughed and Happy glowered at her before saying

"I'm breakin'." and leaning over to start the game.

* * *

By the double doors that led to Chapel, Clay caught Chibs eye and inclined his head, gesturing for him to come over. When the Scott reached him Clay said quietly.

"Time to go."

Chibs nodded, and spoke in a brisk and efficient tone

"I'll start movin' some of the people out. Give Jackie boy the go ahead when there's 'nough cars leavin' to cover him.

* * *

Things had quieted down a little but not by much. All of the Samtac guys had left along with the girls that had come with them. Only the usual Samcro girls remained. he could see Corey was sat talking animatedly with Juice by the bar.

"If it's me that's stoppin' you then don' sweat it."

Happy looked up to see Kozik leaning against the wall beside where he was sat.

"What?"

"Awww c'mon man I ain't blind. Honestly 'm surprised it's taken ya this long to realise it yerself." said Kozik a little impatiently. When Happy didn't answer he continued "I ain't gonna be mad about it brother. I know you and I know her and I know that she can and has done a hell of a lot worse than you. So quit your sulkin' and either do somethin' about it or move on."

He seemed to be about to walk away when he paused looked over his shoulder and said with a slightly mischievous gleam in his eye

"Oh 'nd I guess it'd pretty clear that you hurt her and I'll kill ya. But you won't will ya Hap?" he finished with a wink before walking over to Lauren and wrapping an arm around her wast from behind, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Happy sat for a minute, eyes following Kozik's path to his old lady, before they flitted back to the bar.

"Shit." he growled before downing the rest of the beer in his hand and getting determinedly to his feet.

* * *

"No way! It looks like it would hu- Hey!"

Corey's conversation with Juice about his ink, when a hand circled round her wrist and pulled her upright off the stool.

"Go."

The voice telling Juice to go told her who it was before she even turned to look. As Juice slowly walked away, looking back at the two with a mixture of concern and curiosity, Corey whirled around to glare at Happy

"What the hell asshole?"

Whatever he'd been thinking when he approached seemed to change in the moment and he dropped her wrist, turned and stalked away out into the hall leading to the dorms. Pissed beyond belief, Corey marched after him, glad that she was wearing her combat boots. She doubted she would have caught up with him if she had been tottering around in the heels that Lauren had tried to make her wear.

"Hey asshole! I wasn't done talk-"

But again she was cut off.

As she had neared him Happy turned in that unnervingly fast way of his and out of no where she found herself in an oddly familiar position.

On her own.

Trapped, with her back to the wall.

With Happy Lowman towering over her.

 _'At least you aren't in a towel this time'_ was her first thought.

 _'Oh'_ was the second.

Because any insult, argument or curse that she had been ready to fling at him died in her throat as Happy's hand found the back of her neck and his lips crashed into hers.

Well shit.

The Tacoma Killer turned out to be an incredible kisser.

Who knew?

* * *

ta da!

Hope that was ok!

Keep the reviews coming guys it helps me so much! Let me know what you want and what you think!

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	22. Tell me I'm wrong

Her mind went blank.

It took her a minute to realise what was happening.

To realise that Happy was kissing her.

The second that realisation hit, Corey couldn't help but let out a small gasp of surprise, of which Happy took full advantage of, deepening the kiss and pressing closer.

She didn't want it to end.

She wanted him to stop.

She didn't know what she wanted, unable to focus enough to work it out.

Corey found herself, raising her hands and pushing gently against his chest. Finally, Happy relented and pulled back a miniscule amount, enough to end the kiss but close enough that she could still feel his breath on her face, as he leant over her palms flat against the wall.

"Happy I-" she couldn't find the words. The stayed as they were for a minute neither moving. Corey could feel Happy's nearly black eyes burning into her as she looked practically anywhere else, finally focusing on a scuff on the edge of her combat boots.

"Tell me I'm wrong." he rasped, breaking the silence.

She couldn't help but squirm under the intensity of his gaze and the words, still not looking up. After a slight second of waiting, she heard Happy growl something incoherently before he was reaching up taking her jaw in his hand and firmly but not unkindly tilting her face up to look at him.

"Tell. Me. I'm. wrong." he said again as she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I-" She didn't know if she was going to protest or argue or what the hell was going to spill out of her but then it didn't matter because he was doing it again, and somehow this kiss felt deeper, felt... more.

This time when he pulled away he backed up entirely to the opposite wall of the hallway.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

* * *

"Hap?"

They both looked to the doorway as they heard Tig speak.

Tig was looking between the two of them, clearly trying to supress a smirk and whatever words were running round his brain at the scene.

"What?" Happy asked looking away from his friend at once again focusing his dark eyes on Corey who did her best to focus in turn on Tig.

"Change of plans. Oswald says the plane's flight times changed. We got about an hour, maybe hour an' a half. Clay says get yer shit and get movin'." Tig said. Apparently he was unable to supress it any longer and his mock serious expression split into a full, shit-eating-I-told-ya-so grin.

"Ok." was Happy's only answer still not looking at Tig.

Then abruptly he turned away from her and walked away without even glancing back as he disappeared, evidently heading to his room.

"So" Tig started sauntering over to where Corey was still leaning against the wall, eyes looking at where Happy had vanished.

"Don't. Just don't Tig." she sighed and Tig looked down at her.

"Hey. You ok Corey?" he asked, being genuine this time. Taking a deep breath Corey looked away from the end of the hall and gave Tig a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm good Tigger." she said, nudging his arm with her shoulder in a playful gesture.

"Good."

"Tig, what did you mean, about a plane?"

Tig paused like he was considering things for a moment before gesturing her to follow him. They walked out into the bar, over to the corner where a backpack lay on the table, one leg of a pair of jeans poking out of the top. Corey sat cross legged on one of the couches and as Tig continued to shove things into the bag he started talking.

"Abel's in Belfast. Friend of the club called Gemma. This guy, Oswald. He uh uses planes to transport equipment all over the place. Club's gonna hitch a ride." he said.

"All of you?"

"Nawh, Piney and the idiot are stayin'"

"But everyone else is going?" she said again and Tig stopped packing and gave her a look of understanding.

"I'll make sure he comes back in one piece doll. Promise ya." he told her, voice almost gentle.

"Thanks Tigger."

As Tig gave her shoulder a squeeze Jax appeared, swinging a large bag onto his shoulder.

"Gonna stop in, say bye to my Mom. You ready brother?" he said, nodding in acknowledgement to Corey.

"You sure we got time" Tig asked, checking the time.

"Got another call from Oswald. Says we got at least two hours now, while they sort out equipment and shit." answered Jax.

"Okay. Yeah, let's go." As they went to leave Corey grabbed Tig's arm quickly.

"Can you drop me off at the hospital? I haven't actually visited Miss Gemma yet."

"Sure thing Doll. Let's go."

And with that she followed the wild haired man out to the truck.

* * *

"Mom what the hell are you thinking?!" demanded Jax as Gemma hurried out of the service door, wearing a white doctor's coat and carrying a duffle bag.

"I'm thinking that the cuffs'll still be here when I get back and you are not goin' to find my grandson without me." she shot back as Jax ran his hands over his head in disbelief at his mom.

Suddenly an alarm went off somewhere in th hospital, quiet at first but getting louder as it was set off in each wing and department inside St. Thomas.

"Shit let's go." said Clay.

They rounded the corner, to where Corey was leaning against the front of the truck.

"Jail break Miss Gemma?" she asked with a grin as she saw who was approaching.

"Ain't been to jail yet Sweetheart." Gemma replied with a small smirk.

"So, looks like your fever broke."

Corey followed everyone's eyes to see an old man in a cops uniform, looking at Gemma with something resembling disappointment on his face.

"Who's that?" She muttered to Tig who was glaring at the old cop.

"Unser. Chief in Charming." he muttered.

"Look Gemma. You come back with me now, tell 'em you had a change of heart and no one gets charged with aiding and abetting." Unser said clearly trying to be reasonable.

"And if she doesn't?" asked Clay.

"Sorry. But there ain't any options here." said Unser with a less than friendly look at Clay. Corey felt Tig shift beside her and suddenly both him and Unser were pointing guns at each other. Gemma took three deliberate, slow steps forward until she was stood in Unser's line of fire.

"You gonna shoot me Wayne?"

Unser was looking at Gemma with a pleading look but he didn't lower his weapon. Gemma leaned in and said calmly

"Traitor."

This did it. The moment Unser began to lower his weapon they all skirted round him and hurried to the truck, as Gemma tossed keys to Tig and said

"You two take the cutlass."

And with that they sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

"We ain't gonna make it outta Charming. Unser must've called it in. They'll be lookin' for the truck, you guys take the cutlass I'll lead em up 18. Back track through Charming, just get to the plane!" Tig said confidently as he climbed out of the Cutlass after they had pulled into a secluded parking lot at the sound of sirens.

"No we need you with us bro!" said Jax vehemently shaking his head at the idea.

"You need your mom more." Insisted Tig pointing at Gemma "We aint got time for this, GO!" he ordered and Clay and Jax hurried to the cutlass.

"thank you baby" murmured Gemma kissing Tig's cheek before getting into the cutlass.

As the cutlass drove out of view Tig climbed into the truck and started it up.

"hey hey woah what're you doin'?!" he exclaimed as Corey hopped into the passenger seat. "You need to get back to TM."

"Are you kidding me? And miss out on screwin' with the cops? Not a chance." she grinned at him and Tig sighed

"You know the idiot's gonna kill me for this right? This could get dangerous real quick." he warned her, as he reversed out of the lot. "Last chance to go back to the garage."

With a broad smile all over her face she fastened her belt and settled back into her seat.

"Shut up and drive Tigger."

* * *

"Come on little Piggies stay with me!" chanted Tig as he sped down the highway, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"P-I-G-G-I-E-S!" Crowed Cory laughing as the sirens got louder and louder.

"I knew I liked you doll. You're outta ya mind crazy aren't you?" Tig laughed.

"All part of my charm Tigger. Now let's see if we can gate these guys to the border!" she grinned and Tig accelerated.

"Challenge accepted doll."

* * *

"Yo Tig?" Corey called from the cell. She had been lying on the bench, arms folded behind her head, calmly looking at the ceiling when she heard footsteps approaching. Bending her neck back a little she saw the cop from the hospital, Unser standing with his arms folded in the walkway between Tig's cell and her own.

"What's up doll?"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with C." she said, sitting up and not breaking eye contact with Unser a she gave him a genuine smile.

"Don't ya mean P?" replied Tig with a dark chuckle, making small pig noises.

"Hilarious. Almost as funny as speeding, reckless endangerment and leading the arms of law enforcement on a wld goose chase across nearly three counties." Unser said, the original sarcasm of his words fading into anger.

"Hey speeding maybe. But everything else is just hearsay." Tig said innocently, pressing his face between two bars, giving Unser baleful puppy eyes.

"Where's our lawyer?" called Corey and Unser turned to her.

"I don't know. Maybe he's in Belfast." he said icily and Corey held up her hands in surrender.

"hey I just asked Tig for a ride home. Not my fault he sped up a bit when the cops started after us for no reason. And Belfast? Now why would our lawyer be in Belfast? You got any idea Tigger?"

"Not a clue." came his response and Unser sighed, defeated, and pulled out his keys.

"What's goin' on?" aske Tig as Unser unlocked his door first, followed by Corey's.

"Bale's been posted."

"What? Who?"

Unser ignored him and Tig and Corey followed him out of the holding cells into the bustle of the main station.

"Awww Doc? Really? I love you really I do." crowed Tig as he walked over and slung on arm around Tara's shoulders. Only when Tara shifted to the side did Corey see who was sat on a chair behind her.

"Heyyyyy Kozi." she said uneasily as Kozik got to his feet and pulled her to him, glaring over the top of her head at Tig.

"The hell did you drag my kid into?" he growled, ignoring Corey's words entirely.

Before Tig could respond Unser piped up.

"One of you is gonna have to pick up the truck from impound. Trager can't do it."

"What!? Why the hell not?" demanded Tig angrily.

"your licence has been suspended." said Unser simply "two years."

"Are you kidding me? How'm I supposed to work how'm I supposed to ride? Come one man you'll be dead before I get that licence back!" Tig shouted, causing a few heads to turn. Unser pointed at Tara and then the door.

"Get him outta here." he said and Tara nodded pulling on Tig's arm to get him to walk with her, whilst Kozik wrapped an arm round Corey's shoulders and they followed the others outside.

"You got some explainin' to do when we get back kid."

* * *

"It wasn't Tig's fault." she said as soon as they climbed off the bike back at the TM. Kozik just scoffed at this and strode away heading for his dorm. Corey had to run slightly in order to catch him up, and kicked the door shut behind her.

"It wasn't his fault Koz." she said again firmly. "I needed to blow off some steam and that seemed like the best option at the time. He tried to make me go back. Wasn't his fault."

Kozik sat on his bed and looked at her.

"So let me get this straight" he began "You needed to blow of steam so you thought the best way to do that was gettin' in a high speed chase with Tigy an' the cops?"

She shrugged awkwardly, squirming a little and said weakly

"yeah?"

Kozik ground his teeth a little before sighing and relaxing the strain in his muscles.

"You're a reaaaaaallll piece of work you know that kid?" he said not looking at her as he did, but instead cracking his knuckles on both hands.

"I know. 'm sorry." she said quietly, walking over, sitting beside him and leaning her head against his shoulder. Kozik looked down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So. This 'steam' that you needed to get rid of. Got anything to do with Hap?" he asked, the smile evident in his voice even though she couldn't see it on his face until she sat up right and looked at him eyes narrowed. He didn't look fazed at all just shrugged and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Aww come on Cor, I saw this coming years back. No one gets away with as much as you do when it comes to him. No one. Sorry kid, you'd have to be blind not to see it. So course it's about him. Go on, tell me I'm wrong." he challenged her with a triumphant smile on his face. He was surprised when her eyes dropped down and she tensed ever so slightly.

"What?" he asked brow furrowing.

"That's what he said after..." she tailed off looking around the room with a sigh before saying "What the hell am I doin' Koz?"

"Can't answer this one for you kid. Only gonna tell you to make yer mind up quick."

"Why?" she asked him almost sounding a little desperate.

"Hap ain't a normal kind of guy Cor, you know that. He ain't gonna react good if he thinks yer stringin' him along and a real fight between you two, 'd probably be close to world war fuckin' three. Just... decide what you want and tell him quick. You know I got ya whatever you choose, but I think I know where this is goin'." he said the last words with his usual cocky smirk and Corey sighed with a small smile and elbowed his ribs.

"Asshole."

Kozik laughed ruffling her hair, before pretending to get choked up, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye

"My little girl's all grown up. Promise you'll let me walk ya down the ailse when-"

"Shut up dickhead!" she laughed elbowing him again, before getting to her feet and stretching, heading for the door.

"Where you goin'?" he asked and she turned back

"Goin' to get drunk outta my mind." she shrugged "You comin'?"

When Kozik hesitated for a second a wicked look gleamed in her eyes and she said innocently

"I could always go and ask Tig to-"

At once Kozik was on his feet, walking over and swatting at her head

"I'm comin' wise ass."

"Good. Ain't nothin' like getting shit face drunk to make life seem easier am I right?"

* * *

Heyyyyyyyyyy!

I know, I know i'm evil, teasing a little bit of Happy/Corey then taking it away.

Love reading how much you guys are liking this, I hope I don't let ya down.

Keep em coming!

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	23. Sup Doc?

Letzzzzzzzzzzzz DO THIS!

* * *

"Morning sunshine!"

The overly cheery voice of Tig seemed amplified. Everything did, Tig, the light burning against her eyelids, the churning feeling in her stomach.

"Wakey wakey sleepin' beauty!"

"Get fucked Tigger." Corey croaked yanking the covers up over her head.

"What do you think we did last night?" the suggestive tone of his voice made it easy to imagine the smug expression on his face and the wink he was probably giving her, even though she couldn't actually see it.

"I think Koz, would've killed ya already if we did. And I think you need to go before I puke on you."

"Awwww c'mon doll, you're breakin' my heart." said Tig mockingly before easily catching the pillow she launched blindly in his direction.

"Go awaaayyyy Tig." she groaned burying her head in her arms "Goooooo, just leave me here to dieeeeeeee."

"I'm sorry."

" 's ok. Just let me sle-"

"Oh no, I ain't sorry for bustin' in. 'm sorry for this." Tig corrected her as he ripped back the covers from over Corey, scooped an arm round her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Jeez how short are you?" he pondered, as Corey weakly tried to struggle against him.

"Lemme go Tig." she protested half heartedly. To her surprise, he did so. She felt cold tile under her bare feet before-

"SHIIIITT!" she yelped, as cold water suddenly cascaded down over her.

"You awake yet?" Tig asked taking his hand off of the shower control and bursting into laughter at the furious expression on Corey' sodden face.

"Very." she growled through gritted teeth pushing her wet hair out of her face "And I know this shirt is turning more see-through by the second so get your ass outta this room and your mind outta the gutter. You win. I'm awake."

Mocking a bow Tig left, still laughing and calling

"Sorry doll. The gutter is my head's permanent home!"

* * *

"Are you ok Corey?" came the concerned voice of Tara, and Corey raised her head off of her elbows which were leaning on the bar.

"Oh hey. Sup Doc?" Corey answered, sounding a little sleepy but looking fresh now, wet hair braided out of her face and fresh clean clothes. "Yeah I'm good. Just gettin' acquainted with Chucky and his coffee. Mostly the coffee." she admitted raising her mug in a salute before downing the rest of it. "You want some?"

"No. No I'm ok. Thank you." Tara sounded distracted, worried. This wasn't odd to Corey, what with Jax in Belfast and Abel's life hanging in the balance. No, it wasn't her words which caught Corey's attention, it was the way Tara's hand subconsciously moved to rest gently against her stomach.

"How long?" the words escaped her mouth before she actually realised that she knew why Tara was doing this.

"Sorry?" as the doctor, blinking and refocusing on Corey.

"How far along are you?" Corey clarified gesturing to Tara's stomach.

"Oh I um-"

"Tara?"

Both Corey and Tara turned to see the beautiful blonde woman that Corey had only seen once. The woman looked nervous eyes darting between the two as she twisted her finger together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. It's uh Corey right?" the blonde said and Corey once more raised her mug.

"Yep. You are?"

"Lyla." Lyla said with an awkward half wave before turning to Tara. "I'm sorry about Ima. Bitch doesn't know when to quit."

"Thanks. I uh, saw you hit her." said Tara, approval of the blonde's actions evident in her voice.

"Yeah. Look I need a favour..." and here Lyla tailed off, glancing at Corey who slowly stood up.

"Don't worry, I can take a hint. Good meetin' ya Lyla." she said with a small smile, before walking out to the garage.

* * *

She heard them before she saw them.

Tig and Kozik's voices carried as they argued back and forth while working on a car.

"Jesus. Boys behave or I'll ground you both." she chuckled sarcastically as she jumped up and sat on an empty work bench, watching the two of them work.

"Jesus, how are you standin'? Had t' scrape you off the floor last night." said Kozik, raising an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged before shooting a meaningful look at Tig and saying with just the hint of a growl

"Yeah well. Really cooled off this mornin'."

Tig cheerfully flipped her off before continuing to work on the car.

"Kooooziiiiiiii..."

"What?"

"I need a lift."

"Kinda busy now kid." said Kozik not looing up from his work. "where're you goin'?"

"St Thomas. Gotta hand in some shit before I start."

"Cant help ya kid. Boys are gone, we gotta keep this place runnin'." said Kozik finally looking up and wiping his hands off on a rag.

"Ok. Guess I'll walk it. Catch ya later. Try not to kill each other before I get back. If you do, try not to get blood on the floor!"" Corey said brightly climbing off of the counter and waving to the two men as she walked back inside to grab her bag.

* * *

"Sup Doc?"

Tara turned her head in slight surprise to see Corey looking incredibly bored, sat on a plastic chair, clearly waiting for someone.

"Oh hi Corey." she said with a smile stopping in front of the younger woman.

"Tried to find ya before I left. Where'd you go?"

"I erm, had to take Lyla for an appointment." Tara said evasively, her hand once again absentmindedly drifting to her stomach, and it took Corey less than a minute to work out what Tara had said without saying.

"Oh. You too?" she asked the two word question a little hesitantly, not sure if she and Tara were at that point in their friendship yet.

"Not yet. Later today." sighed Tara sadly, just as a short woman with dark, slightly red hair approached the two of them and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Dr Knowles." she nodded to Tara before turning to Corey who had stood up and said "and Miss..."

"Kozik. Corey Kozik."

"Yes Miss Kozik. Doctor Martinez said to tell you that all the paperwork seems to be in order. She just needs you to fill this" and here she handed over a stapled document of about five pages "and once that's done you can start the next working week after you hand it in." the woman said.

"Thanks erm..."

"Margaret Murphy." the red woman supplied and Corey nodded.

"Thanks Ma'am."

"You're welcome." Margaret turned to Tara and said "Should we talk alone?"

"Corey knows." was Tara's blunt answer. Margaret nodded in understanding moving closer to the two women and saying as discreetly as possible

"I called them for you. A new time slot opened up, in an hour if you want it."

"Yes I- Oh shoot. Chuck drove my car back to TM, I-"

"I'll take you." interjected Margaret and Tara looked uneasy, so the other woman said calmly

"I'm not going so that I can judge you Tara." after another hesitation Tara nodded

"Ok. Thank you."

"Hey erm, not to be a pain or anything but, I kinda need a ride. Any chance I can tag along? Not for, ya know the appointment, you can drop me off anywhere near TM and-"

"No!" Tara blurted out the word quickly and both Margaret and Corey turned to face her. "Will you - stay? I um I want you to come with me, if you don't mind." She said a lot quieter, and on impulse Corey reached out to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Sure thing Doc. I'll come with." she said kindly. Out of her view Margaret gave Corey an approving smile and said in a business like tone

"Right then ladies. We should get going."

* * *

"Shit!" gasped Tara from the front passenger seat as the car behind them rear ended Margaret's car.

Tara was the first one out when the car stopped completely, and as Corey turned in the back seat she saw a latina woman get out of the car behind them. Tara and the women exchanged words and then

"Don't think so. Stay here." snarled Corey to Margaret, reaching into her bag as she saw the woman's jumper ride up a little and more importantly she saw the piece, tucked into her jeans as the woman went to grab it. Even as the woman pulled out the gun, Corey was already out of the car and moving

"Nah ah bitch. Drop it." she hissed pointing her own gun towards the back of the woman's head.

"Don't think she will puta!" _(Bitch)_ came a man's voice and Corey froze as she felt cool metal brush the back of her neck.

"Aww shit." she hissed, raising her hands in surrender and feeling whoever was behind her rip her gun from her hand, before she was slammed over the trunk of the car and held there.

"Get the other one out here. Check her ink. You move they die Doc." the man's voice ordered, the last direction clearly aimed at Tara, who Corey could see from her awkward position over the trunk, was standing by the strangers car, hands up and eyes angry but afraid.

"What do you want asshole?" she asked and the man holding her to the car just pressed the gun closer and hissed

"Shut up!" then he called in a louder voice "Luisa! ¿Revisaste la tinta?" _(Luisa! You check her ink?)_

"She's just my supervisor, she has nothing to do with the club!" insisted Tara as the woman, Luisa pulled a petrified Margaret Murphy round to where the others were stood.

"Just a supervisor? Don't know many supervisors with one of these." sneered Luisa before yanking Margaret around so her back was to the others and pulling up her vest and shirt to show a huge and intricately detailed tattoo covering nearly her entire back. Satisfied with the stunned look on Tara's face Luisa pushed Margaret to Tara before turning to the man and saying

"What about her Hector? Esta perra de boca también es una anciana?" _(This mouthy bitch an old lady too?)_

"Hector?" Corey couldn't see Tara now but she heard the realisation in the doctors voice. "You're Hector Salazar?"

"That's right. Teller talk about me huh?" Salazar sounded smug almost proud. His free hand moved down Corey's back to the hem of her t-shirt. He pulled it up, scanning for any ink, then he let her up and checked her stomach and upper arms too.

"Nah, bitch is clean. Entonces, ¿quién eres entonces, cariño?"

"English asshole!" Corey spat him and she paid for it when she felt a fist crash against the said of her face, and she fell, crashing into the car, just managing to catch herself before she hit the ground.

"What's your connection to the Sons?!" Salazar snarled down at her as she struggled to right herself again.

"Eat shit. Ain't got no connection." she hissed back, gingerly pressing the place he'd struck her and wincing. Yep that was gonna leave a hell of a mark. Salazar considered her for a moment before pointing the gun once more at her head, moving closer and patting her pockets.

"Check her contacts." he ordered Luisa, tossing the aforementioned object to her. There was a deathly still silence as Salazar alternated between pointed his gun at Corey and pointing her gun at Tara and Margaret.

"Hector! Este, Kozik! Oi ese nombre, cuando los hijos vinieron al mitin! Esta debe ser su perra!" _(This one, Kozik! I heard that name when the sons came to the rally. This one must be his little bitch!)_

Salazar seemed to consider this for a minute before coming to a decision.

"Change of plans" growled Salazar "This one's coming with us too. Watch them." he ordered, shoving Corey over to Luisa who grabbed her arm and kept the gun trained on Tara, as Salazar marched over and grabbed Margaret, who sobbed as he pulled her away from Tara who shouted

"Don't!" but Luisa cocked the gun to stop her from moving. As Margaret trembled and sobbed into her hands, Salazar pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket before dropping it on the ground and stamping on it. When he raised the gun Margaret's sobs intensified before stopping entirely as Salazar cracked her across the head with his gun and she fell to the road, unconscious.

"Happy?" Salazar grinned nastily at Tara gesturing to Margaret's unconscious form. "See I'm a reasonable guy. I didn' kill her." Tara just stared horrified as Corey glowered murderously at Salazar.

"Now" the man said striding confidently over and taking Corey from Luisa. "Get in the front. You screw with us and she" he pointed at Tara "dies. Me entiendes perra?" _(You understand me bitch?)_

Corey didn't need to speak Spanish to understand his threat and his question, Salazar had made himself quite clear and she nodded, jaw clenched.

"Good. Now, git your ass in the car!" he ordered shoving her to the driver's side door. Corey climbed into the driver's seat, whilst Salazar got in the passengers side with Luisa pushing Tara into the back.

"Now" sneered Salazar, re-aiming his gun at Corey.

"Let's go for a ride."

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuhhhh

How is Kozik gonna react when he finds out what happened to Corey?

I'll try and put some more Happy into the next chapter but no promises.

Love reading your reviews guys. Keep em comin'!

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	24. Don't cry just Focus

"Son of a fuckin' bitch!" Swore Corey letting her head flop back against the wall behind her as, for the 5th time, her efforts at twisting the zip ties that held wrists behind her back, round a tiny piece of metal that was almost out of reach.

"You doin' ok Doc?" she sighed, letting her head roll slightly so that she could look across at Tara across the room.

"I'm fine. Just..." Tara trailed off and Corey gave a tired laugh.

"Yeah. I know."

They lapsed back into silence for a moment before Tara said

"I hope Margaret's o-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence wishing the supervisor well, as at that moment Salazar kicked open the door to the room where they were being held. Luisa entered behind her man, smirking as she looked at the two women. Salazar walked straight to Tara. He stood in front of her while Luisa produced a water bottle, going first to Tara and then to Corey, who reluctantly excepted the drink.

"A number for the club. Tell me now." he ordered.

"Why?" asked Tara doing her best to glare at Salazar.

"Number. NOW." he said again and Tara, glanced over at Corey, her nerve wavering, the look in her eyes clearly asking what she should do.

"Maybe if you hadn't trashed my phone, you'd have that number. Smart thinking _puta_!" Corey sneered out the only Spanish insult she knew and she both smiled and grinned inwardly as her plan worked in getting Salazar to aim his growing frustration at her and not the Doc. Luisa's hand smacked across her face and Salazar stormed over. With her hands zip tied behind her back, round the radiator she could do nothing to defend herself as Salazar delivered three solid kicks to her stomach before heading back to Tara, leaving Corey curled on her side gasping for air.

"I want that number now niña. Or I'm gonna show you what happens to her when I really lose my temper. Entender?" ( _Understand_ )he whispered in a malevolent promise, jabbing his finger towards Corey to solidify his point.

As Tara quietly conceded and gave Salazar the number, Luisa tossed the water bottle to the side, before crouching down and roughly helping Corey back into a sitting position, smirking as the other girl grimaced as she did so.

"You don't speak less I say." was Salazar's last order as the phone began to ring.

* * *

Piney was in the middle of sawing away at a piece of metal, when he heard Chucky calling him from the office. He looked up to see the strange little man holding the phone in one finger and beckoning for him to come to the call.

"Yeah?" he asked as he approached and Chucky handed him the phone saying as he did

"Not very nice." and backing away to sit in the corner, like he'd been put in time out.

"This is Piney." he grumbled down the phone, shooting Chucky a curious glance as he did so.

"You a patched member?" came a heavily accented voice and at once the first nine man was on alert.

"Who the hell is this?" he growled.

"The guy pointing a gun at Jax Teller's old lady." came the reply, and there was the sound of muffled voices before Tara's shaky voice said quietly

"It's Tara."

As soon as he heard the young Doctor's voice, Piney felt a growing feeling of worry and anger as he realised who must be on the other end of the line.

"Salazar." he growled.

"Dat's right. Now that I have your attention, you may wanna consider that Teller's old lady isn't alone."

Piney could just make out the following exchange as Salazar ordered someone to talk. There came what sounded like an angry response and then the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh at least twice times and Tara must be shouting because he could definitely hear her voice calling out in worry

"Corey!"

Shit.

Kozik's girl was there to.

Salazar came back on the line sounding livid and panting a little as he said in a sneering tone

"Looks like my other friend, don't wanna co-operate right now. She ain't been very co-operative at all actually. Think I'll kill her first, unless I get what I wan'."

Piney's suspicion about who this other 'friend' was confirmed as he heard the unmistakable sound of Corey shouting

"Bite me asshole!"

"You believe me yet?" Salazar sounded almost impatient "Or do I have to make these two scream for you to listen to what I want? Told ya already this Corey bitch is already wearin' on my nerve so Me estas escuchando?" ( _are you hearing me?)_

"What do you want?" growled Piney as Chucky half ran, half skipped from the room calling

"Tig!"

* * *

"You sure he's got both of em?" asked Tig and Piney nodded.

"Tara spoke an' both her and Salazar called Corey by name." he affirmed and Kozik lashed out at the nearest wall, fist first smashing into the surface.

"We're goin' now. I don't care if we gotta drag every Mexican scumbag, from here to Tacoma, out into the streets, we find where this piece of shit is!" Snarled Kozik heading for the door. Tig hurried round him and held up his hands.

"Get the hell outta my way Trager." warned Kozik, looking like a caged animal.

"Hey, hey listen. This dude's gone off the deep end man. I mean killin' Alvarez? Guy's lost his mind. We can't-"

"Don't tell me we can't do shit, That's my GODDAMN KID HE'S GOT TIG!" Kozik yelled in his face and for once Tig didn't react.

"I know that, I know, and I wanna get her back and Tara, but I want 'em back ALIVE. We gotta be smart 'bout this." Said Tig raising his hands in a placating motion. Kozik had his hands behind his head, pacing up and down, breathing heavily. After a moment he turned back to Piney and Tig nodding his head and lowering his hands.

"We gotta let Jax know. And Hap." said Kozik at last, finally stopping his pacing. Ignoring Piney's slight surprise at the addition of Happy into the conversation Tig shook his head.

"No. he's got enough on his plate and he's gonna need Hap focused. We need to handle this."

"Okay, okay, we gotta reach out to Alvarez. Get him to play along." Kozik said and Tig looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Did you miss the part where I said SMART?"

"Don't let this bullshit truce fool you, the Mayans hate us." said Piney with disgust and Kozik practically pulled his hair out as he turned on Piney and said

"What, so we gonna whack Alvarez and start a blood war? Our only shot is gettin' him onside."

"What if he says no?" demanded Tig "He could say no, then we got nothin' because we've played our hand and the girls are dead, _your girl,_ is dead." pressed Tig and Kozik's jaw clenched before he said as calmly as he could.

"Alvarez is a smart guy. He's got a family. He'll get it, he has to."

There was silence at his words. After what seemed like an age Tig sighed, and headed for the door saying.

"Let's go." before pointing at Kozik and saying seriously "You better be right about this."

* * *

"Looks like your boys are gonna co-operate." said Salazar smugly, as he hung up the phone. "You sit tight now." and with that he and Luisa left the room. There was a pause after the door closed as Tara listened to the footsteps walking away before looking over and saying hurriedly

"Corey are you okay?"

She was met with a cough and groan from the ball on the floor which was Corey before her voice croaked out

"Just peachy Doc."

"You can't keep pushing him." said Tara, sounding desperate on behalf of her friend and she heard a pained wheezing chuckle from Corey as she rolled onto her other sideso that she was facing the doctor, her zip ties restricting her from lying on her back so that she could get some air back into her lungs, and just too damn tired to try and sit back up again.

"Yeah. I can Doc."

"Corey he's going to kill you if-"

"No he's gonna us if the guys don't come through and he's going to kill me if they do. Even if the guys get him what he wants we become expendable. So it's better he's mad at me than you and you're kid."

"It's not a ki-"

"Bullshit. I saw your face in that car. Closer we got, sadder you got. You're not gonna get rid of that baby. So yeah. I can keep pushing him."

Tara looked like she wanted to cry at the admission from Corey about how much she was willing to sacrifice for a baby that a few hours ago she was going to abort.

"Awww shit Doc don't cry. I aint just doin' it for you. I don't exactly deal with assholes like him very well even when they don't fuckin' abduct me. You know what Hap" here Corey swallowed down whatever emotion was hreatening to make her voice crack "You know what Happy-go-lucky calls me?"

Across the room Tara shook her head.

"Mouthy bitch. Think it's built into my DNA to mouth off to guys bigger and stronger than me."

Tara tried to laugh, still blinking back tears, and the attpemt at humour in Corey's voice disappeared.

"Don't cry Doc. Just, I don't know, talk. Focus on something and talk. You recognised this guy. Kozik ain't told me much about what the club's been doin'. Who is he?"

"I don't really know either. Jax told me they'd been having problems with a guy called Salazar. I didn't realise how bad things would- oh god." Tara seemed to be choking up again and Corey said quickly

"Aww, come on Doc don't cry. Ok bad subject."

She let out a pained sigh as she grit her teeth and used her feet to push against the floor and, panting slightly from the pain and exertion, manged to push herself back up to be sat against the wall opposite Tara.

"Corey?" she heard the Doctor ask tentatively

"Sup Doc?"

"You erm, you told Margaret your name was Corey Kozik. I didn't think you and Kozik were actually-"

"We ain't. Not by blood. But blood don't mean shit. Got it changed legally years back. I'm his kid. Makes sense for me to have his name too."

"Oh." it seemed to be the only thing Tara could think of to say.

"Yeah. Oh indeed." Corey gave another pained chuckle.

And then the door was thrown open.

* * *

Walking back to the bikes Kozik was supressing the urge to feel hopeful.

He'd been amazed that Alvarez had agreed to play dead for 24 hours, and as they headed away from the house he pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling until he found Hap's current pre-pay number.

"You can't call him."

Kozik looked up straight at Tig. Piney just ignored to the two of them, grumbing something incoherent before his bike roared to life and he started back down the road. AFter watching the old man go for a minute before turning back to Kozik.

"You. Can't. Call. Him. Jax is gonna need Hap focused to deal with those Irish pricks. Now, I don't know what the hell's goin' on between them but I know if anything's gonna mess with his focus it's her. Don't call him."

And so Kozik put his phone away.

Because although he'd never say it out loud, he knew Tig was right.

* * *

"Time's up!" yelled Salazar as he threw the door open, causing Tara to jump and Corey to take a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever was coming now.

Luisa was pacing between the two, clearly waiting for orders.

"You're boys aren't takin' me seriously. Think it's time for a reminder of what's at stake."

"You're pride?" Corey asked him innocently, and Salazar's head whipped round to face Corey as she shrugged "Everyone knows this is about you provin' you got the balls to take on the sons. Ain't sure you got any at all when it comes to it." as tired and pained as she was, she put everything she could into sneering the words at him. And once again it worked.

Salazar's smile looked more like a snarl as he pointed at Corey and said to Luisa who was now stood by Tara glaring at Corey.

"Cut her loose. Maybe I gut this bitch an' leave her outside Teller's house. Show I'm serious!"

"NO!" shouted Tara, and out of no where she kicked her legs out, catching Luisa behind the knee, sending her crashing to the floor. Tara tried to use her feet to drag Luisa's gun up to her bound hands but Salazar was already there. He backhanded Tara, knocking her onto her side and raised his foot ready to stamp down on the doctor.

"No stop please I'm pregnant!" cried Tara and Salazar faltered for a moment. "Please, don't I'm pregnant. I'm- I'm pregnant." breathed Tara.

"You lyin'? Huh?" Salazar looked from Tara at his feet, to the other side of the room, where Corey was straining as hard as she could against her restraints.

"It's true she is." Corey confirmed, although internally she wasn't sure it was a good idea, Tara had taken the decision out of her hands.

As Salazar seemed to be considering the new information the sound of his phone ringing broke the deafening silence that had taken the room.

* * *

"It's done"

They had the phone on speaker lying on the table as Tig spoke.

"Alvarez is dead and we got your money." he said flatly.

"Imma need to confirm it." came Salazar's voice and Kozik ground his teeth at the sound of it.

"Yeah well so do we. Put the girls on the phone." Kozik demanded before Tig could. There was a pause, punctured by muffled noises on the other end of the line and then Tara's voice said a little breathlessly

"Hello?"

"Doing ok sweetheart?" Tig asked her kindly.

"Yeah. I'm okay. We're okay." Tara's words held little conviction.

"Okay, we're gonna bring you two home, I promise."

It was Salazar who spoke next.

"I'll call back to arrange a meet. If you're lying..."

he let the threat hang for a moment before finishing it with

"I'll kill the mouthy bitch first."

And then the line went dead.

* * *

Ooooooh.

Kozik deciding not to call Happy, but only because Tig thinks she's the only thing that could screw with his focus? hmmmmmm

I love reading your reviews guys, keep writing them and i'll keep writing this. I love feedback, and what you guys want to see!

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	25. Hoping

**Just to clarify the timeline of this:**  
 **\- The night of the party and Hap/Cor kissed**  
 **\- The day when the guys leave for Ireland and the afternoon that the girls get abducted.**  
 **\- The day that Salazar tells the guys that he has Tara and Corey and the guys visit Alvarez.**

 **This chapter starts on the third day (two nights) after the Happy/Corey kiss.**

 **Now that's sorted...**

 **... ON WE GO!**

* * *

"We're gonna be ok Doc. He didn't kill Miss Murphy. She'll have told the cops where we are and you know the guys aren't gonna let anything happen to you."

Salazar had just left the room after making the call to the sons. Corey could see the worry and tension in Tara's eyes and had waited until Salazar and Luisa had left before she offered any words of support.

"Please just stop talking like you aren't getting out of here too." Tara said with a pained expression "I don't know him well but I cant imagine Kozik not doing everything he can to get you out of here too, even if you are dealing with this remarkably well." Tara said with a weak smile and she was answered with a humourless chuckle from Corey.

"I aint dealing with shit. Just not thinking about gettin' out. Thinkin' like that means you got hope and hope kills ya in the end."

"Don't talk like that. If you don't have hope then what's the point." Tara nearly snapped, and her muscles flexed as if she wanted to reach for her stomach, for her baby.

"Hope aint done shit for me Doc. I hoped my mom would get better. I hoped my brother would come home. I hoped that Kipp would live. I hoped I'd be able to protect Abel. Now they're all dead and Abel's gone. So excuse me if I don't hope that we get out of here, and I focus on just doing it instead of all this hopin' and prayin' shit. Hoping, it ain't worth a damn thing, you just gotta do it."

"God Corey I-"

"We should try and sleep. Save your strength Doc." Corey cut her off bluntly, before leaning her head back against the wall, eyes staring at the ceiling.

And Tara had nothing to say.

* * *

"We really trusting that ATF bitch?" said Piney as they all went back into the bar after Stahl had left.

"Ain't got another option" sighed Kozik, leaning his elbows on the bar and running his hands through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lauren walk in from the parking lot. As Unser walked up to the bar Kozik muttered

"Gimme minute."

Before walking over to his old lady.

Lauren had volunteered to go in the pick up with Jax when he moved the rest of the scrips to a few small clinics about a mile outside of Charming. When Jax had been called back to Charming to see his mom and catch Oswald's plane, it was Lauren (who had a little prior experience with illegal narcotics) who had stayed for the day, over seeing the hand over of the scrips and had been trusted to manage the cash transactions at each of the clinics. Combine this with stopping the night at a friends house and it had dawned on Kozik the moment she arrived that Lauren didn't know what had happened to her friend.

"Hey baby" she smiled warmly at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling back and frowning slightly, brow creased in concern.

"Kozik? Baby what's wrong?" she asked him, taking his hands and running her thumbs over his knuckles soothingly. Kozik didn't speak for a moment, looking like he wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

Finally he managed to get out

"It's Corey."

* * *

"You got 5 minutes before I drag your ass out." sneered Luisa, and Tara kicked the door slamming it shut.

"Bitch." she muttered to herself, before shaking her head and looking around the room.

 _"Focus."_ Corey's words echoed in her head _"Hoping, it ain't worth a damn thing, you just gotta do it."_

Tara pulled back the shower curtain but there was nothing there that was useful. She sat on the edge of the bath, hands pressed to her chin in thought. She caught sight of her reflection for a moment and tried not to think about how exhausted and pathetic she looked in her current situation. Her reflection did nothing to inspire confidence that she could do much to help herself or Corey.

Reflection.

Her _reflection_.

"Two minutes!" yelled Luisa, breaking through her reverie and Tara quickly sprang into action, standing up she looked around before grabbing a frayed looking towel. Wrapping it around her hand, she bit her lip with nerves, as she pressed as had as she could against the aged mirror and she said a silent prayer of thanks that the mirror made no noise as it cracked.

"How's that for 'just doing it' Corey?" she whispered to herself, for the first time cracking a small, but genuine smile as she looked at the broken shards. She heard Luisa's phone ring outside, heard her muffled voice as the girl answered the phone.

"Little Bitches!" came the cry from outside the door, before Luisa kicked it in to find-

Nothing.

The room was empty.

Until it wasn't.

Tara lunged form behind the shower curtain, slashing with her broken piece of mirror, feeling it cut through the woman's flesh and blood spurted. Luisa tried to fight her, and Tara grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her once, twice, three times into the door before pushing her around and backwards into the bath, the shower curtain being pulled down with her.

Snatching up Luisa's dropped gun, Tara ran from the room.

* * *

Kozik was fuming.

The idiot fucking feds had fucked up the drop and now it was his kid's life on the line.

Tig had been forced to get between him and Stahl, though from the look on the man's face he had been stopping himself from gutting the bitch let alone stopping Kozik.

"Picking a fight with that bitch ain't gonna help us now. We gotta focus man come on!" said Tig as he hurried to catch of with Kozik as the blonde stormed back to his bike.

"Focus? Focus on what man? The fact that Salazar made us? That the feds have just handed us the shit pile they made? That it's my kid, MY KID, he's gonna kill now? Don't really want to focus on that Tiggy." he growled, getting on his bike, and kicking it into life.

"Listen idiot, you and me, we got our beef but that girl is the only thing I like about you, so yeah I want to get her and Tara back just as bad as you. But brains before bullets Kozik."

Kozik looked down at his hands, clenched around the grips on his handle bars.

"I can't lose her man." he said not looking up at Tig "I- I just can't."

"I know. And you wont. We're gonna get her back. And then you can beat the living shit outta Salazar to ya hearts content." promised Tig.

* * *

"Shit Tara what the fuck?!" exclaimed Corey as the door opened and the Doctor ran through, gun in one hand, jagged shard of mirror in the other and blood covering her arms.

"Come on we gotta move." was the Doctors only answer, as she used the mirror shard to rip apart the zip ties around Corey's wrists. Massaging the raw flesh, Corey clambered to her feet, wincing in pain as she did so. Tara motioned for her to follow and the two fo them hurried out of the door and towards the stairs. As they started down them Tara said quietly

"I couldn't find a phone to call 911, so let's just get out of here."

As they rounded the bend in the stair case, Tara let out a gasp as Salazar walked through the door. He did a double take when he saw them, and then both he and Tara raised their guns, Salazar shouting

"Drop the gun!"

"No, you drop it!" answered Tara as Salazar looked past them up the stairs, shouting

"Luisa!"

When there was no response he shouted louder calling his girl's name, with a slight edge of panic

"LUISA!"

"She's bleeding out in the bathroom" said Tara and Corey couldn't help but be impressed that the doctor was keeping her cool.

"Lemma see her." Demanded Salazar walking forwards. The whole way up the stairs to the half way landing and round to the bathroom, Salazar and Tara kept their guns trained on each other. As they approached the bathroom door, there was a weak cry of

"Hector!"

"Oh shit!" hissed the man himself and Tara said coldly

"You need me to keep her alive."

"You do something!" he ordered but Tara shook her head.

"You let Corey go first. You let her leave and I'll save her."

"No fuckin' way Doc." growled Corey shaking her head vehemently. Luisa whimpered in the tub and Salazar grit his teeth hissing something inaudible in Spanish.

"Okay." he said finally, every muscle in his body visibly quivering with tension. "First we get Luisa in the car. We get her out of here then that bitch can go." he jerked his head at Corey.

"Doc..." said Corey in a warning voice but Tara ignored her and nodded her head in agreement with Salazar's words. Salazar turned to Luisa crouching down, and running a hand over his face before grabbing one of Luisa's.

"Oh baby, god my baby."

Slowly, Tara lowered her gun. She quickly turned to Corey

"He reneges on this, you shoot him." she murmured quietly, pressing the gun into Corey's hand. Checking that it was fully loaded, she cocked it and said with a cary level of intensity

"With pleasure."

* * *

Tara was sat hunched over Luisa in the back of the car, Corey crouched beside her as Salazar drove up the highway. As Tara was working on securing the stretch of cloth she'd torn off a curtain around the wound, Salazar suddenly pulled the car to a skidding halt.

"you get out." he ordered, and Corey glanced out at the darkness of the night drawing in, before looking balefully at Tara.

"Doc, come on. I can't just le-"

"OUT!" roared Salazar, climbing out of the drivers seat, ripping open the door and grabbing Corey by the hair. As he yanked her backwards, Corey tried to twist so that she could get off a shot, but Salazar anticipated the move, grabbing hold of and twisting the gun away from her. With his free hand, he stuck it in the waistband of his pants and then threw Corey away from him. She hit the ground with a groan and from inside the car she heard Tara cry her name.

"You stay where you are!" Salazar snarled at the doctor, pointing his own gun at Corey, who was slowly getting up off of the ground "You keep fixin' Luisa or I shoot her, right here an' now!"

Tara looked helplessly past him at Corey who gave her a single nod in understanding that Tara's only way to help her now was to keep trying to save Luisa.

Salazar took three large strides towards her and pressed the metal right against her forehead, bending his arm so that he could growl into her face

"You one lucky bitch. Shoulda killed you at the start!"

"But you didn't have the balls, eh Sally?" stupid or not, no one could deny that to her credit Corey showed absolutely no fear, even with the cool metal of a gun and a livid Salazar pressed right up against her.

"¡Puta perra!" _(You fucking Little bitch!)_ he spat, before his free hand crashed into her stomach, doubling Corey over and sending her down to one knee as she gasped for breath. She pressed a hand into the dirt, turning her head to blink up at the silhouette of Salazar, in time to see him raise his gun hand into the air. As it came down towards her, she whispered into the night

"I tried Jax."

There was a thud.

Before there was nothing.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny.

A dark van pulled sharply into the gates at TM, and Tig ran out, pulling open the doors and saying

"Welcome back boys."

Clay and Bobby were out first, followed by Jax, who went round to the front and helped Gemma get Abel in his basket out of the van. As the rets of the guys piled out of the van, Kozik approached Tig and sad quietly

"You and Piney got this?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Kozik jerked his head at Happy, who was stood by the back of the van, dark eyes watching the two of them intently.

"Think it's best if I'm the only one in punching range when he finds out."

"Better you than me." was Tig's only answer, as he turned to Clay and Jax.

"Listen, something's happened. It's Tara." was the last thing Kozik heard Tog say as he walked to Happy and said quietly

"We gotta talk."

"What?" Happy rasped as he followed Kozik inside.

"Salazar." Kozik said simply, trying not to give away too much emotion. He saw a muscle in Happy's jaw jump slightly and he growled out

"What about him?"

Kozik swallowed, and said in a voice tight with supressed emotion

"He took Tara. A-a-and Corey."

Outside, where Gemma was sat with Abel on one of the benches as Tig spoke to the guys, she heard the sound of glass shattering inside the clubhouse.

"Clean that up" Kozik said to Chucky who was behind the bar who nodded and said

"I can accept that."

Happy was motionless which was unnerving after his out burst that had resulted in the shattered mess of glass by the wall. Kozik wished he would say something, pace, hit him, something, but he just stayed disturbingly still, his eyes burning holes into the floor.

"Where?" he finally barked and Kozik raised his hands almost desperately before letting them fall back against his sides saying

"I don't know man. If I did he'd be dead alrea-"

"No." Happy cut him off and Kozik looked at him curiously.

"No. Kill's mine." growled Happy and Kozik didn't think there was a person on earth who'd dare to try and argue with him.

Suddenly Tig hurried into the room, closely followed by Jax, who wore a similarly murderous expression to Happy.

Tig held out his phone and said earnestly

"You guys are gonna want to hear this."

* * *

Phew that was tricky to write.

So Happy knows.

I hope people understood why I wrote his reaction the way I did.

Your reviews mean so much to me guys, please keep writing them! They make me want to write more x

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	26. Kill's mine

"Patrol car found her out cold on 80. She's banged up, cuts, lotta bruises, mild concussion, but doctors think she's going to be fine to go in a couple days." Unser was talking as he walked up the hall in St. Thomas with Kozik, Happy, Tig, Clay and Jax hot on his heels.

As they rounded a corner, Tig noticed the supervisor, Margaret sat on one of the plastic chairs, and he pointed at her as they walked by asking

"Supervisor give you anything?"

"No. Salazar knocked her out and left her in her car. She couldn't give us anything past what we knew already." said Unser shaking his head and then he stopped outside a door.

"You got five minutes before the feds rock up wantin' their shot at this." Unser warned before turning and walking back towards the end of he hall, clearly planning to act as an unofficial look out. Jax turned to Kozik and said a little tensely

"Kozik I know you wanna see her but I gotta ask-"

"C'mon." said Kozik as if it was ridiculous that Jax would even ask.

"We'll give you a minute" said Clay leaning against the wall and Tig nodded as well. Kozk glanced at Happy who gave him a simple nod and with that Kozik pushed open the door.

"Try and put that back in and I'll ram it down your throat!" was the first thing that all of the men outside heard, and Kozik and Jax entered to find Corey trying to get out of bed and a severe looking nurse holding the end of an IV which Corey had clearly just pulled out of her arm.

"Hey, Hey! Easy Cor!" said Kozik, raising a placating hand and Corey's head whipped round to face him, her bruised face lighting up for a moment before her expression of anger returned and she said

"Tell her I aint messin' round Koz!" Kozik looked at the nurse who looked remarkably cool at the whole scenario.

"She yours?" asked the woman calmly and Kozik nodded saying

"Look, I'll put it back in. Can you give us the room?" and the nurse raised an eyebrow at him

"You know what your doing?" she asked sceptically and Kozik gave a rueful chuckle.

"Yeah. Know my way round a needle."

Looking between the girl sat on the bed and the blonde man by the door the nurse nodded and Kozik walked over, taking the IV as the woman said

"Let me know if you need any help."

And then she left the room. At once Corey sprang up from the bed and made for the door but Jax caught her gently by the shoulders saying

"hey hey, Corey we need to talk to you."

"Lemma go Teller!" she shouted, which was when the door opened once again. Suddenly Jax's gently hold was replaced by rough, calloused hands gripping her firmly by the upper arms and steering her back towards the hospital bed.

"Sit." came Happy's rough voice and despite the jolt that it gave her somewhere just left of her heart, she reluctantly did so. Happy stood back so that he was leaning against the edge of the bed, close enough to contain her if need be, but out of the way for the others to talk to her. Behind his back Jax shot Kozik a curious look but Kozik just shook his head, a clear _"Not the time bro"_ message.

"I gotta get outta here Koz." ground out Corey, every muscle trembling with tension. She looked like a animal who had been shut in a box, all nerves and jittery movements, incapable of sitting still.

"Cor you can't go, doctors sa-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" was her very loud response "You don't get it Koz, I told her, I _promised_ the Doc she was gonna get outta there. _She_ was supposed to get out not me, I gotta hel-"

"Hey hey kid, kid listen to me, just listen. We are going to get Tara, I promise ya we are. And you can help her but you gotta talk to us. Tell us anything and everything that happened and we can use it to find her. But you gotta stay here kid. Stay here and heal up." he said soothingly, crouching down in front of her, and gently smoothing her hair back out of her face. Corey stared at the ground attempting to quell her trembling as she clenched and unclenched her jaw holding back whatever emotions were racing through her head. She automatically leaned into Kozik hand as it smoothed back her hair and after taking a deep breath she nodded and said determinedly

"What do you need?"

And Jax immediately launched into questions, as Kozik stayed by her side and Happy just gazed at her, dark eyes intense as ever.

* * *

"What do you want me to tell the feds?" asked Corey after Unser stuck his head through the door and gave them a heads up that Stahl and her goons and just arrived.

"Tell em the basics. You got a concussion ya memories are a bit scrambled. Just keep it simple and slow. We gotta get there first." said Jax, getting to his feet along with Kozik. Kozik pressed a quick kiss to her head before following Jax from the room, clapping Happy on the shoulder as he did, who hadn't moved from the end of the bed.

The door swung shut and silence descended on the pair.

"Go." it was Corey who broke the quiet and Happy just looked at her. She sighed and stood up, which caused Happy to move forwards, ready to stop her escape which made her mouth twitch into a smile for a moment.

"Go. Bring Tara home. And kill him Hap. Kill him." the unnerving relish behind her words almost made Happy smirk a little as he said

"Kill's mine."

"I know." the smile was genuine this time, warm as she looked over the short distance at him.

"Hap I-"

"Oh _sorry_. Didn't realise I was interrupting something." came a voice from the door that Corey took and instant disliking too. Turning her head she saw a woman in the doorway who couldn't be anything but a fed.

"Fuck are you?" she glared and Happy once again had to control his urge to smirk at her attitude to the agent who had tried to destroy Samcro.

"Agent Stahl, and I am going to chalk up the attitude to exhaustion and trauma Miss Kozik." said Stahl with an unkind smile as she walked over to the chair that Jax had vacated. She stood close to Corey and looked over at Happy who still hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry, I need to talk to Miss Kozik _alone_."

Still Happy didn't move, just shifted his eyes over to Corey who nodded once.

Giving Stahl a look which was half warning half murderous, Happy stalked from the room.

"Well that's certainly... a _development_." came Stahl's voice and Corey supressed a string of curses that were building in her throat, which she was desperate to fling at the older woman.

"Right then" Stahl smirked gesturing for Corey to take a seat, which she begrudgingly did so "Let's get started shall we."

* * *

"And you're sure there's nothing else you can give me?" Said Stahl through gritted teeth, and Corey rubbed her head with a pained expression.

"Sorry Lady. Docs told me the concussion might give me some problems remembering shit." she said sadly though both knew there was no sincerity behind it. Stahl's nostrils flared before she cleared her throat straightened her suit jacket and said briskly

"Well, let's hope we can find Miss Knowles before anything serious happens." she said, the implications of blame behind her words, obvious.

"Maybe if the feds hadn't fucked up the drop she'd be here with me right now." stonewalled Corey, eyes narrowed on the woman.

"Hope your recovery is quick." was the only response she got and as Stahl left the room, she said bitterly, almost to herself

"Fuck off fed."

* * *

Kozik was leaning against an outside wall of the clubhouse, smoking and not really paying attention to the discussion between Alvarez and Clay that was happening.

"You okay brother?"

He really did understand why Corey frequently told Happy that he needed a bell, the man moved like a ghost. Kozik took another drag on his cigarette before shrugging a little helplessly.

"I don't know man. Hearin' everything that asshole did." Kozik's jaw clenched. "I'm so proud o' her. I'm mad as hell that she kept pushin' him but I'm proud as hell what she went through to protect the Doc. I just wanna make sure we get her back so Cor, didn't do it for nothin'."

"We'll get it done."

Somehow, the simple surety of Happy's few words, helped Kozik.

If anyone was going to get Tara home it was the Tacoma Killer.

And he may just decapitate Salazar to do it.

* * *

Jax was checking his gun, ready to do what was necessary to get Tara back.

Salazar had sounded insane, the man was completely unhinged after losing his girl. That only made him even more dangerous; he was unhinged man with nothing to lose, locked in a room with Tara and apparently Jacob Hale.

He'd only taken one step forwards when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to find himself looking at Happy's nearly black eyes.

"Can't do it alone."

Jax paused for a moment before finally acquiescing and nodding his agreement to the other man. If he had to have anyone back him up in this moment, he was glad it was Happy.

As the two of them headed for the entrance, several watchful eyes on them Jax said carefully

"This about Corey?"

For a moment he didn't think he was going to get an answer, Happy seemed so focused on the task at hand. After what felt like ages, just as they reached the door Happy looked him dead in the face, eyes nearly burning with intensity and said simply

"Kill's mine."

Which didn't really answer the question, but at the same time told more than if he'd spoken a damn monologue.

Happy was ready to kill for Corey Kozik.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this was a bit shorter than normal, I wasn't sure how to tie in all the stories and emotions that I needed to for this, I hope I did you guys proud!**

 **I'm not gonna lie I'm very nervous for you guys to read this one, I hope it's ok.**

 **I nearly cried reading your reviews this morning I love reading them so much.**

 **Just a heads up, I probably wont actually right the scene of Happy killing Salazar, as the way im planning it, it wont fit proerply with his next interaction with Kozik and Corey, so I hope you wont be too disappointed with me.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	27. Wasn't wrong

The room was silent.

When Clay had told him that he wasn't needed to deal with the aftermath of the Salazar incident, Kozik had gone straight back to the hospital, straight back to Corey. He'd been prepared for an onslaught of questions, as the last thing she'd said (after he'd stuck his head round the door to say goodbye once Stahl was gone) was that if he didn't tell her what the hell happened she'd castrate him.

However when he got back to her room, he found her sat in the chair beside the bed, fast asleep. He learnt from the nurse that she had refused to get back in to bed, insisting that she was fine and she didn't need quote "any more bullshit meds or any goddamn sleep till the Doc's safe."

Of course, the damage inflicted by Salazar and two days of practically no sleep had finally caught up with her and she'd ended up crashing out in the chair waiting for news, which was where Kozik found her. After stifling an affectionate chuckle, he'd oh so carefully, scooped her up from the chair and deposited her gently onto the hospital bed.

However when Happy Lowman opened the door it was Kozik who was fast asleep, chair pulled right close to the bed, leant over with his head resting by Corey's legs. Corey however was wide awake and sat up a little when she saw him hovering in the doorway.

"Let him sleep." she murmured and Happy nodded, still leaning in the doorway.

"You can come in Hap. I would say I don't bite, but I can't make that kind of promise." she tried to give the smirk that belonged with her words but she winced instead and her hand clenched as if she had resisted reaching up to try and sooth her bruised face. As Happy took a few steps into the room letting the door swing closed behind him, he surveyed her face once again, taking in the injuries which he had seen earlier on but now he really studied.

The bruising which was scattered about the left side of her face had darkened through out the day, most impressive along her cheek bone, where the skin was slightly cracked, but not enough to bleed. She seemed to be favouring her right side and there was a cut on the right of her forehead which some very _very_ brave nurse had closed with butterfly stitches. As she shifted slightly, uncomfortable under his intense eyes, she winced again, hand fluttering as she once more resisted the urge to reach for whatever wound was causing her pain.

"Don't gotta hide it."

She blinked up at him, and he shrugged one shoulder

"You're hurtin'. Don't gotta hide it. When they lettin' you go?"

"Two days."

As she spoke Happy walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, opposite side to where Kozik was snoring softly.

"Did you get Tara?" she asked, voice soft and slightly nervous and Happy nodded.

"He dead?" her voice took on a hard edge and Happy grinned this time.

"Very."

"Good."

They lapsed into silence again.

"Stahl's a bitch."

"What did she say?"

"apart from questions, just tried to suggest a lot of shit about you and me." and suddenly she fell quiet, looking up at him wide eyed and hesitant as if she was worried she'd said the wrong thing. Happy's face had hardened a little at her words and Corey balled up the sheets in her fists, not meeting his eye until he made her. Much like the night of the party though with a much gentler grip, Happy's hand held her jaw, tilting her face up to him so that she met his eyes.

He seemed to be looking for something, as his dark eyes searched her chocolate brown ones.

"You need ta sleep." he said finally.

"The hell I d-"

The protest died on her lips when Happy pressed his own to them.

It was nothing like their kiss the night of the party. It barely lasted more than a few seconds and was nowhere near as intense even though it still took her by surprise. As quick as it started it was over and Happy's hand fell from her face.

"Sleep." he ordered softly.

And just like that he was gone.

* * *

Corey was pissed.

She'd been stuck in the hospital for two days.

She'd had enough of the sucky food.

She'd had enough of doctors testing to see how her concussion was doing.

She'd had enough of having to say repeatedly that she wanted out.

And Happy had not visited her once since the first night.

* * *

The morning that she was free to go, Corey was up, dressed and practically bouncing off the walls when Lauren arrived to pick her up.

"Get me out off here." she growled, though not unkindly the second Lauren opened the door.

"Come on then nutjob!" Lauren laughed as Corey practically skipped alongside her as they went through the hospitals halls and out to Lauren's car. As they drove along in quiet Lauren glanced over at her friend. Cory had one elbow leaning on the edge of her open window, and was staring out at the passing town as she rested her chin on a clenched fist, brow furrowed.

"Ok spill" demanded Lauren and Corey blinked absently, before turning to face Lauren who looked across at her knowingly.

"Spill what?"

"Whatever the hell is making you so frown so hard that I'm concerned you're face is gonna stick like that." was the response and Corey just sighed looking back out of the window.

"Is it Happy?"

Corey's head whipped round so fast she nearly cracked her neck.

"What!?" she demanded and Lauren sighed before pulling over to the side of the road before stopping an turning fully in her seat to face Corey who was staring in shock.

"Jesus Cor, don't look at me like that. I'm surprised it took you two this long. I saw the way he looked at you at the party. And in all honesty I thought there was something back in Tacoma, when Kozik OD'd. So I'm gonna guess by that response I'm right?"

Corey let her head slump back against the seat of the car.

"I don't know what I'm doin' Lauren."

Lauren looked her sympathetically for a moment before seeming t make a decision. She pulled out again, before turning and driving down a different road.

"Where're we goin'?" asked Corey.

"Well I was gonna take you shopping but now we're going to TM and I am going to lock you in a room with that man and not let you out until you talk this shit through!" grinned Lauren and Corey couldn't help but laugh at her crazy friend.

"Can't see him takin' that too well."

"Tough shit. I don't care if you fight it out or fuck him, but I refuse to have you moping around like this."

* * *

"What the fuck is this?"

The words fell from her mouth as Lauren pulled into the TM lot and Corey's eyes took in the scene she was confronted with as she jumped out the car. There were two black SUV's, clearly federal and a cop van outside the garage and she growled to herself as she saw Stahl from the other end of the lot. Corey started walking over more than ready to confront the fed bitch, but she broke into a run when she saw Clay lunge for Jax shouting

"YOU RATTED!"

Only to be intercepted and restrained by two officers. There several other shouts of

"RAT!" from Bobby and Juice and many of the other sons began shouting threats at Jax, who just stared appalled at Stahl, who smirked and turned towards a brunette woman, handing a file over and saying smugly

"You're clients will be out in Three years, 14 months for good behaviour."

Corey resisted the urge to snarl at Stahl as she gave Corey a smug little nod. The rest of the feds began to separate and cuff most of the sons and Corey went straight to Kozik who pulled her into his side, squeezing her gently. He was one of the few not being led to the van in cuffs. Corey could see Gemma trying to defend whatever Jax had done, Lyla crying into Opie's shoulder and Tara running to Jax and hugging him tight as he was restrained.

"The hell is this!?" she demanded almost desperately and Kozik answered, not taking his eyes off the unfolding scene

"Remember I told ya about the gun charges? Guys are goin' inside. Now."

"You-"

"I wasn't there. Don't worry kid. I ain't goin'."

"But Jax he-"

"Made a deal. Turned rat. He'll die inside." the coldness of Kozik's words was almost frightening to her.

Kozik had his arm round Corey's shoulders and felt her whole body tense up suddenly. Following the line of her gaze he saw why.

Two feds, in dark suits and glasses, were fastening cuffs around Happy's wrists, was being held against an SUV beside Tig.

Corey looked up at Kozik, and she didn't even have to ask as Kozik pressed a kiss to her temple and said

"go on."

Happy was growling inaudible threats at the fed escorting him to the transport van, when out of nowhere a skinny pair of arms threw themselves around his neck. Corey was stood on tip toe, tumbling backwards as she held herself to him. Finally the agent seemed to take pity on the her and muttered to Corey

"You got 30 seconds." bringing Happy and Tig to a stop.

With his hands behind his back, it was Corey this time who held either side of Happy's face and stretched up on her toes to press a kiss to his mouth, which he automatically returned. It was short, intense and made nearly everyone who wasn't tearfully watching the other sons, or glaring at Jax do a slight double take. Kozik watched as Corey moved her lips away from Happy's to whisper something in his ear, before letting him go and giving Tig a quick hug.

Finally the van's doors were slammed shut, cutting of the view of all the sons who were in custody giving Jax murderous glares, as the man himself stared at the floor. As she watched the van pull out of the lot she heard Tara let out a sob as the prospects followed the van out of sight.

"Well" it was Stahl who was speaking to her, and Corey felt her fists clench "seems I was right after all Miss Kozik."

With an vicious snarl, Corey lunged at the smirking fed, only to feel a pair of muscled arms wrap around her waist, literally lifting her from the ground and heard Kozik's voice murmuring in her ear

"Easy kid, easy. Don't give the bitch what she wants."

Stahl just scoffed and headed back to her SUV, climbing inside and driving away.

"You alright?" Kozik asked as he set her back on her feet and turned her to face him. As he looked at her face he was both amazed and worried to see a single, lonely tear making it's way slowly down his kids cheek.

Corey never cried.

Not in the seven years he'd known her had he ever seen her shed even a single tear.

But there it was.

A single tear.

"Hey, hey, he's gonna be fine." he soothed, pulling her into a hug, which she returned straight away. "Parole in 14 months on good behaviour, and somethin' tells me Hap's got a pretty good reason to behave himself. He's gonna be okay kiddo. So are you."

Slowly, he released her enough to be able to look into her face. The tear was gone and she seemed to had supressed the rest.

"You good?"

Corey nodded her head and Kozik put his arm back over her shoulders as they headed back towards the clubhouse, not far behind Gemma who was comforting Tara.

"Hey Cor?"

"What?" she asked and Kozik looked down at her as they walked

"What did you say to him?"

Corey seemed to debate whether to answer or not and turned to face him as they reached the doorway

"Told him he wasn't wrong."

* * *

 **Ta da!**

 **Slightly shorter chapter again sorry guys.**

 **Hope it was ok!**

 **Keep the reviews coming guys I love them.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	28. Guarded

**Hey so this is going to be a lot of short scenes covering Happy's time in jail and Corey's time while he's inside.**

 **BTW- my knowledge of how the prison system works is very very limited. I don't know how accurate to real life but just go with me on this guys i'm sorry.**

* * *

Corey's face was tensed with concentration as she sank her fist into the punch bag yet again.

Since most of the sons had gone inside, Kozik, Opie, Chibs and Piney had been stretched what with visits, club business and working at TM. She helped out with the garage as much as she was able, but since Kozik was so busy, she'd found herself spending a lot of time with the battered bag by the ring.

"The sooner you can get laid the better."

She held he bag to stop it swinging, before turning round to find Lauren and Lyla stood behind her, the former being the one who'd spoken and the latter holding out a water bottle, which she thankfully accepted.

"Seriously Cor" continued Lauren with a playful smirk "I don't think that punch-bag can take much more of you working out your sexual frustration!"

"Bite me" was the slightly breathless response as Corey took a huge gulp of water and Lyla smiled at her.

"You going in today?" she asked in her soft voice and Corey gave her a _'do you have to ask?'_ look.

"Ridin' with Ope?" she asked Lyla, who shook her head a little with a slightly bashful smile.

"Opie's going with Tara and Gemma to visit Jax so I've got the kids."

"Cool. Tell 'em I'll stop in later, get 'em ice cream or some shit." Said Corey brightly and Lyla gave a bell like laugh as she nodded and said

"Sure. The kids love it when you come round, means they get loads of money in the swear jar!" she teased and Corey swatted at her playfully.

"Don't you have work?" asked Lauren picking idly at one of her fake nails and Corey shook her head.

"They only assign me one patient at a time to work like one on one with. Got a couple hours with this kid Alexis tomorrow."

"Damn, and here I thought you'd be spending all your time in the hospital!" said Lauren with a raised eyebrow and Corey shook her head again.

"Nope. Part of my contract, I'm basically part time. I do my sessions with patients at the hospital, do my paperwork at home, well here. Hand it in the next time I go in for a session."

There was suddenly a loud whistle and the three of them looked round to see Kozik walking towards them.

"Hey babe" grinned Lauren as she snuck an arm round his waist when he arrived, kissing his jaw line.

"Hey." he said in return turning so she could plant one on his lips before saying to Corey

"You got 20 minutes to shower and whatever the hell you need to do before we go."

"On it. Hey can you drop me at Lyla's on the way back, so I can say hi to the kids?"

"Okay fine, but you need ya own damn transport, I ain't bein' your personal freakin' valet forever." Kozik warned her, swiping at her head which she dodged easily.

"Gettin' slow old man." she grinned at him, heading back in to the clubhouse, calling over her shoulder

"Be out in 20!"

"15!"

"Bite me!"

* * *

Happy eyeballed the guard who showed Corey into the visitation room, who's own eyes were focused clearly on her denim covered rear. Whilst he might like her shorts, the enjoyment the guard was getting from them was causing a muscle in Happy's jaw to jump and his knuckles to whiten as his hands clenched into fists on top of the table.

"Stare any harder and you might burn a hole into the side of his head." Corey quipped at him, smiling overly sweetly at the guard who took his place in the corner of the room.

"Givin' me ideas." Hap smirked at her. Corey supressed a laugh as she sat across from him.

Since his incarceration, Corey had visited Happy a total of eight times. In those six times she had gotten to know one of the guards, Andy, really well. He had taken an interest in Corey, far less lustful than the guard currently watching her, and so was often more lax when presiding over her solo visits with Happy. Which was why a genuine grin spread over her face when she saw Andy enter the room to relieve the current guard of his position.  
The second that the creepy guard left the room, daring to wink at Corey as he did so, Corey leant over the table to kiss Happy. She hadn't been able to visit him the last two weeks because of clashing schedules with work, and so Andy had to cough discreetly to let her know that she was getting a little carried away.

"Sorry." she grinned sheepishly and Andy shook his head at her without much conviction.

"You behavin' yourself?" Corey asked, not looking at his face but more at his hands as she ran her thumb over his knuckles.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Always." she smirked at him.

For a long while Happy just sat contentedly surveying her, and as always, he couldn't help but smirk as Corey looked down. Part of him took a little bit of pleasure out of making her squirm, merely because it was so rare to see anything but the smart ass, tough girl. He took pride that he could knock her off of her game, just by looking at her.

"Hap?"

"What?"

Corey seemed to be struggling with whatever she was going to say so instead she leaned over and kissed him again. This time Andy let her get away with it a little longer before he coughed again.

"Times up Corey."

Begrudgingly, she broke away from Happy and stood up from the table. Just before Andy showed her out she squeezed Happy's hands and whispered

"Be safe."

* * *

"Lowman. Mail."

Of course he had mail.

Corey never failed to send a letter, every week like clockwork. He liked her letters. Sometimes they were a short paragraph rant about something that had pissed her off with a lot of exclamation points. But more often than not they were pages of just rambling. Rambling about her day, about Kozik, random inserts of teasing where he could practically see the suggestive little smirk that would be on her face if she were actually saying the words to him.

Happy Lowman didn't really " _like_ " a lot of things.

He liked reading her rambles.

He liked ready her teasing.

He liked getting letters from Corey.

* * *

"Come on Miles hit me!" Corey groaned dropping her hands as Miles made a half assed attempt at taking a swing at her. She wasn't sure which was more likely to be the reason that he wasn't hitting her; their friendship or Happy.

Okay it was probably Happy.

"Grrrr fine. Ya know you're not a bad guy Miles, but jesus, I'm gonna make you sack up and hit me one day!" she sighed, climbing out of the ring.

"Hey Ope!" she called seeing the big man walk past "fancy a couple rounds?" she gestured to the ring which Miles had just exited. Opie chuckled and said

"I'll pass. Gotta get home. You take care Corey." and then he was gone. Corey sighed before pouncing on the newest prospect Rat.

"Rat! One round in the ring c'mon!" she pleaded and Rat just looked shocked and mumbled something unintelligible before hurrying off.

"Damn it!" she growled before turning to the bag and throwing punch after punch at it.

"Ya know, I'm kinda ashamed at how bad your form is right now." came Kozik's voice from behind her.

"Bite me asshole!" she snapped, continuing to throw haphazard punches at the bag.

"Hey come on now. Talk to me."

Corey swung at the bag again but it was a lacklustre punch and finally she grabbed the bag to still it, resting her head against the cracked leather and taking a deep breath.

"Andy wasn't on duty at all today. Creep-guard got handsy, pissed me off."

"So you're mad at him."

"Yes. No. Fuck. Yeah I'm mad at him but I'm mad at me too, I got pissed, I mouthed off an' he wouldn't let me see Hap, so hap's gonna be mad at me and-"

"Woah woah, hey easy, take a breath. Okay first off, if the guy got handsy it don't matter if you got mad." Said Kozik trying to calm her down, leading her to the edge of the ring and the pair of them sat on it. "Second, next time you go, he tries anything again just threaten to go to his boss, guarantee the guys a pussy. Third, Hap ain't gonna be mad at you. So take a breath and stop tryna fight everything that moves." he said ruffling her hair.

Corey sighed and returned a slightly stiff smile, as Kozik wrapped an arm around her shoulders muttering into her hair

"3 more months. 3 more months and he'll be back."

"I miss him Koz."

"I know."

There was a pause.

"Koz?"

"Yeah?"

"You tell him I said that like a fuckin' sap and I'll kick your ass."

"Wouldn't dream of it kid."

* * *

 **Heyyyyyyy**

 **Hope it was ok, so this chapter covered about 11 months and that means that ta da! next chapter HAPPY WILL BE BACK!**

 **Love your reviews guys!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	29. His girl

Happy smirked at the guard as he walked past him and out into the sunlight.

14 months.

14 months shut inside.

Happy didn't do well with being locked down. His last stint inside had been extended another 6 months because of his agitation at his incarceration leading to several fights which he won with much blood spilt.

But not this time.

Kozik had been correct when he'd said that _this_ time, Happy had a reason to behave himself.

He grinned as they reached the final gate and were greeted by Chibs, Opie, Piney and Kozik. He heard Tig laugh as he clapped Kozik on the back and say

"I knew you'd patch while I was gone ya pussy!" but there was no malice to his words now.

He was the next one to greet Kozik who, after pulling him into a hug stepped back and said

"I'll warn ya now. She's pissed."

"Why?" he asked as they all headed for their bikes, Piney to the truck.

"Wouldn't let her come with me. Told her she should wait with Gemma, like Tara and Lyla. She wasn't happy."

"Knew she'd ask." was Happy's response.

"Yeah. Anyways, thought I'd give you a heads up bro."

Happy scoffed a little as he kicked his bike to life

"Nothin' I can't handle."

And with that the sons rode away, flipping Stockton off as they went.

* * *

"Co-ee, Co-ee" Abel mumbled over and over kicking his little feet in the air as he sat on Corey's lap. She loved the little guy and part of her felt slightly bad for scowling when Tara had asked her to look after him whilst she changed Thomas. She'd been in a foul mood before the Doc had approached but having Abel coo away on her lap had helped lessen the murderous glances she shot at anyone who approached.

Lessen.

But not stop.

Despite being 24 years old, she knew that sitting cross legged, in the little hut that was at the top of the kids slide and swing set, was a little childish.

Knew but didn't really care.

"I'm not a freakin' kid. I would've driven myself out to Stockton Abel. Stupid Kozik took my keys, yes, yes he did Abe-ster!" she mumbled at the boy, as she swayed with him, talking into the little tuft of hair he had.

"Co-ee Co-ee vrrrroooooommmmm vrrrrroooooooooom bikes!" giggled the toddler pointing towards the gate.

She'd been so caught up in mumbling her frustrations to the little boy, but she still wasn't sure how she'd missed the tell tale rumblings of the bikes that must be coming down the road.

"Vroom vroom indeed Abe-ster." she muttered to herself. "You ready?" she said excitedly, swinging her legs around so that they were resting over the slide.

"Slide, slide!" cried Abel in happiness.

"Okay let's go, Wheeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!" they said together as Corey pushed them down the slide. Kenny, Ellie and Piper were jumping up and down excitedly as the bikes approached, as Corey swung Abel up on to her shoulders saying quietly as she did

"Shit, slide burn."

"Swear jar!" shouted Piper pointing accusingly at Corey who made a hushing motion at him, before grimacing as Tara's disapproving voice said from behind her

"You swearing in front of the kids again?"

"No way Doc. It was Piper." she said pointing at the blond child who shook his head vehemently.

"Corey..." Tara let the name hang like a threat, though she was clearly trying to supress a smirk.

"Sorry Doc." Corey grinned guiltily, putting Abel on the ground at his mother's feet.

"You ready to see your daddy Abe-ster?" asked Corey crouching down to Abel's level.

"Da-ddyyyyyyyy" grinned Abel, chewing on his finger.

"How bout you Doc? You ready for Daddy to come home?" Corey teased and Tara laughed, shifting Thomas to her left hip.

"I think we're all ready for the guys to come home." The two younger women turned to find Gemma standing behind them, hands on hips.

"Hey Miss Gemma."

"What's this I hear about you swearing in front of my grandson?" Gemma narrowed her eyes at Corey who just shrugged and said

"I'll top off the swear jar later. I owe Lyla like 20 dollars. Kid knows it's wrong."

"Hmmmmmm." was all she got from Gemma.

"Remember party tonight, wedding prep tomorrow, wedding on Saturday. Point being, I don't care if you're hung-over tomorrow, you're gonna help whether you like it or not." she warned the two of them.

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Corey. "Go on Abe-ster, go with your mom." she said as she heard cheers start from the crow eaters and kids who were hanging around.

The Sons were back.

In full force.

* * *

The second Happy stepped off his bike he staggered back a step as a blur of crazy brown hair and denim shorts collided with his chest. Corey had ran, full speed across the lot and leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Happy Lowman wasn't much of a hugger, but when she pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss he didn't hesitate to respond, his hands finding her hips.

"Easy you two. I know I said I was cool with this but c'mon. There's kids present." Kozik said coolly, with Lauren under one arm.

Breaking apart, Happy set her back on the ground, but he kept one arm round her back, his hand resting on her opposite hip.

"Save it for the party. Less small people. Except the short ass." the blonde grinned indicating Corey who flipped him off.

"Swear jar!"

"Sorry Piper!" she called, not bothering to look over her shoulder, where she knew Lyla's kid would be standing pointing an accusing finger at her back. Together, Lauren and Kozik, and Corey and Happy headed towards the clubhouse.

"You miss me?" Happy smirked down at Corey who returned the smirk mischievously.

"Nah. Kinda liked the quiet. You snore."

"Smart ass." he growled at her, though not angrily.

"Yeah well, for the next couple hours, she's my smart ass!" chirped Lauren as she grabbed Corey's hand and pulled her towards Kozik's dorm.

"What're you doing babe?" asked Kozik with a sigh as Corey mouthed "HELP ME" at the two men.

"Gotta get this bitch ready for the party. Coz she sure as hell ain't goin' in a ratty ass pair of shorts and that freakin' jacket."

And with that she slammed the door shut on Kozik and Happy.

"Women." sighed Kozik and Happy let out a rare chuckle

"Nah. Just yours."

* * *

"I ain't so sure about this Lauren." said Corey fiddling with the edge of the dress. The jet black material stopped hugging her body just below her breasts. The rest was free flowing down to her mid thigh, three layers floaty, nearly sheer, black material, that formed one solid colour.

"Are you kidding me? Cor you look smokin' if I do say so myself." Lauren said exasperatedly.

"You sure?"

"What? Are you questioning my skills?" asked Lauren threateningly raising an eyeliner pencil and Corey laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." she said, before returning to fiddling with the edge of the beautiful dress.

"Ya know" mused Lauren, looking her up and down "As hot as you look, I wish you wouldn't wear those damn freakin' combat boots!"

* * *

The clubhouse was electric.

Sons and Croweaters were everywhere, music was blasting and everyone was buzzing.

Corey stood, hovering in the doorway between the hall leading to the dorms and the main bar.

"Oh come on Cor!" whined Lauren, appearing through the throngs of people, drink in hand and a pout on her face.

"Lauren I-" but she seemed to be struggling to get the right words out and Lauren sighed at her.

"Corey c'mon. Listen to me. I told you, you look smokin' hot but that doesn't matter. Go to him. 14 months Cor. You've waited long enough to be happy." she smiled earnestly, offering her hand out to Corey who's eyes dared between it and the room.

"Okay." she finally said, taking Lauren's hand and Kozik's old lady grinned from ear to ear.

"Good. Now let's go and have some fun. Lord knows I spent enough time on your look, no way in hell am I letting you hide back here!"

* * *

Happy was sat where he normally ended up at parties, on one of the couches in the corner.

Except this time he didn't have a croweater on his lap, and he wasn't watching whichever girl was gyrating round the pole.

He was watching Kozik's old lady pull Corey into the room, spin her around with a laugh before leaving her on what had become the dance floor and disappearing off to find her man. Getting to his feet, he began making his way towards his girl, through the crowd.

Huh.

His girl.

He wasn't sure when that had happened.

* * *

Corey had been standing on her toes looking for Happy, when Lyla had grabbed her hands and pulled her over shouting with a very drunk giggle

"Dance with me Cor!"

And so, she did, a little uncomfortably at first before she was laughing and spinning with Lyla. Suddenly, Lyla was gone and she felt a very warm, very familiar presence behind her as Happy's arm snaked round her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"You miss me?" his face was so close that she could feel his breath hit her ear as she spoke.

Turning around in his grasp she leant up and pulled his face down so that their lips were hovering millimetres apart.

"Every day." she murmured, before he closed the final gap between them.

"Every day."

* * *

 **Ta da!**

 **YEY! Happy's back!**

 **I loved the last round of reviews guys! Keep letting me know what you want and what you think!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	30. No running

It was warm.

When Corey woke up the next morning it was the first thing she noticed.

Five seconds for her to register the heat.

Sixteen seconds for her to remember the previous night.

Twenty two seconds for her cheeks to redden slightly.

Twenty seven seconds for her to roll over to see Happy watching her, an almost proud smirk on his face.

But she didn't spring up and away from the heat radiating off of his body this time, not like that first night.

"Hey."

She couldn't think of anything else to say, and so the single word slipped out, as she avoided his eyes.

"Hey."

Silence fell between them; Happy still watching her and Corey looking anywhere else.

"Hey." all he did was repeat the word but there was a firmness behind it, one that finally made her look up into his face.

"You okay?" she guessed that this was Happy's version of concern and so she nodded, looking away from him again.

Corey couldn't take the intensity of his gaze any longer and so sat up suddenly, scooting to the edge of the bed, grabbing Happy's discarded shirt and slipping it over her head in the space of a few seconds. As she made to head for the bathroom, she felt Happy's hand encircle her wrist, not letting her stand up and so she turned to look at him. Happy was propped up on one elbow, his other hand being the one that was holding her wrist. His brow was furrowed slightly and his dark eyes were burning into her.

"I hurt you?"

The question took her completely off guard, so much so she did a slight double take, before blurting out

"No!" before quieting her voice a little and saying "God no Hap, no."

"S'matter then?"

"Nothing."

Happy shot her a look that was clearly disbelieving and she carried on

"Honestly Hap."

Another look of disbelief and Corey sighed, running a hand through her messy bed hair.

"If this was anyone else I'd already be out the door. Cut an' run Hap, it's kinda my thing when shit gets too real. Too close. I don't wanna mess this up, and I thought that maybe after last night you'd wanna stop this an-"

But the rare outpouring of insecurity from Corey was cut short when Happy used his grip on her wrist to pull her down straight into a kiss. She finally relaxed into him, reciprocating the motion against his lips and her hands going to his shoulders. When they finally broke apart, Corey took a gasp for breath, foreheads resting together and as she made to look away embarrassed, his thumb and forefinger took hold of her chin and kept her facing him. With his nearly black eyes boring into her brown ones, Happy's gravelly voice said

"No runnin'."

Somehow, it sounded like an order, a threat and a promise all at once.

* * *

"Long night?"

The teasing voice of Lyla snapped Corey out of her daydream and she looked down to realise she'd been twisting the same piece of ribbon between her fingers for nearly five minutes. She turned to see both Lyla and Lauren grinning at her and she shot them both a warning look.

"If, it so happened I did have a long night, it would mean I' sleepy as shit. Would winding me up right now really be a good idea?" she said slowly through gritted teeth. Lauren raised an eyebrow and her hands in mock surrender and said

"Jeez Cor okay. I was only gonna suggest you cover up that mark before Gemma sees and starts on ya." she smirked pointing at the base of Corey's neck. At once Corey's hand flew to the area she had indicated and her head whipped round to look in the mirror hanging on Gemma's dining room wall.

"You fuckers!" she hissed at Lyla and Lauren who were bent double with laughter at her panicked expression.

Of course there was nothing there.

"So if there was a chance that there really was something there, it was a good night?" asked Lauren innocently with a wicked gleam in her eye and Corey finally cracked and smiled back

"Sorry girls. I don't kiss and tell."

* * *

"Fuckin' hell Lyla! Calm down you look fan-fucking-tastic!" sighed Corey exasperatedly as Lyla fussed that her hair didn't look just right. She and Tara wore similar short purple dresses except Tara's was tight and hugged her body for the entire length, whereas the skirt of Corey's was loose and free flowing. Once again Lauren had lost the battle over shoes and so instead they had come to a compromise. Lauren hadn't forced her to wear heels but instead of her old and very battered combat boots, Kozik's old lady had bought her a brand new shiny pair of boots laced up with purple ribbons that matched her dress.

"Lookin' good kiddo." Kozik winked as he passed her with Lauren in tow.

"Ready darlin'?" Piney had finally arrived after seeing the last of the guests onto the reservation. He offered Lyla his arm and Corey could hear a hush begin to fall over the crowd of guests as Piney and Lyla began to make their way up the aisle towards the awaiting Opie and Jax.

"After you Doc." said Corey gesturing to Tara who fell in step behind Lyla and Piney.

"Hey Ellie. You ready?" Corey asked Ellie Winston who was stood just behind her, fiddling nervously with the hem of her beautiful lilac flower girl dress.

"yeah, I guess."

"Hey I got an idea" said Corey, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially to the young girl "Can you hold my hand? Because i'll tell you a secret, _I'm_ really nervous. So if you hold my hand, you can make sure I don't trip or anything."

Ellie let out a relieved little sigh and nodded saying

"Okay. You look pretty Miss Corey."

"Thanks kid. Not as pretty as you."

And, holding Ellie's hand, the two of them joined the little procession down the aisle.

* * *

Corey stood by one of the fairy light covered trees, surveying the gathering. It was, she assumed from what she learnt from Kozik, an unprecedented sight.

Mayans, Sons, the Russians and all the family in between, all drinking and laughing together.

She watched as Opie and Lyla took to the floor, and smiled happily as she saw Opie''s face. The man looked the happiest she'd seen him since arriving in Charming. She knew his story, what he'd lost and how and so it gave her a lovely warm feeling to see him smiling as he danced a little awkwardly with Lyla.

"Careful kiddo, don't want Lauren to see you smilin' like that." Kozik appeared beside her, slinging an arm round her shoulders.

"Why?"

"Coz she'll start plannin' one o' these for you an' Hap." he grinned down at her, gesturing around at the wedding party and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dumb ass." was her only response. The two of them stood for a moment watching as Tara and Jax, then Clay and Gemma joined Opie and Lyla on the dance floor. A few more couples joined them, including the man she'd been introduced to earlier on, Marcus Alvarez. She liked the man and had actually asked Kozik to introduce her so that she could thank him for helping out with the Salazar incident.

 _"Wasn't a problem hermosa. Glad you got out of it ok. And the doctor too." (beautiful) he had said with a twitch of his mouth that might have been a smile._

"Wanna show em how its done?" Kozik interrupted her recollection and before she could protest he had pulled her onto the dance floor, spun her around and pulled her into him in an over dip down.

"Dumb ass!" she laughed as he righted her again, before leaning into his arms still laughing.

"Always kiddo. Always."

* * *

It was getting late.

Happy was sat at one of the tables in the far back, away from the dance floor. He was waiting for Clay to give him the go ahead for their plan that night, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration.

"Why so tense killa?" a pair of hands snaked over his shoulders from behind and Corey leant down so that she was whispering right beside his ear. "Relax. It's supposed to be fun remember."

Happy didn't answer, just used the momentum of her wrists to pull her round in front of him and onto his lap. Corey sighed into the kiss that followed before breaking apart and saying seriously

"for real Hap, what's up?"

"Club shit."

"Okay."

That was another thing he liked about Corey. If you told her she wasn't allowed to be privy to club information she didn't itch about it or throw a hissy fit. She just rolled with it, he'd seen it before when she'd interacted with Kozik.

She was absolutely not a pushover. She was a smart ass, tough as hell and loyal to fault but she understood the life, understood his and Kozik's life.

He wondered how long that would last.

Over her shoulder Happy saw Clay beckoning for him to come over. Easing her off of his lap and putting her back on her feet he stood and said

"Gotta go."

"Ok. Don't die." she said kissing his cheek before wandering away over to where Gemma was sat with Abel and a fussing Thomas.

"You and Kozik's kid huh?" asked Clay and Happy felt something inside him scoff at slow his Pres. could be on the uptake sometimes. "She give you grief about this?"

This time Happy snorted out loud

"Nawh. She gets it."

Because he knew she did.

And she wasn't running.

* * *

 **Ta da.**

 **Hope it was ok. I've never written thirty chapters before! So coming up will be stuff revolving around the cartel, the drugs, and those damn letters.**

 **Keep the reviews coming guys!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	31. Fire hazards

Happy opened the door to his dorm at about 6:30, making barely a whisper of noise as he crossed the threshold and headed for the bathroom. His hand were coated in blood and the were spatters all across his t-shirt, and after a few minutes of scrubbing at his fingers, the blood on his skin was mostly gone.

"Hap?" came a bleary voice from the doorway. Corey was standing there in a t-shirt (he got a slight kick out of the fact it was one of his) and pyjama shorts, her hair still curled from the wedding, though it was starting to come loose from the half ponytail Lauren had scraped it into.

"You hurt?" she said, clearly still half asleep, gesturing vaguely to the blood still on his shirt.

"No."

"Oh. Ok. You got blood on your shirt." she said simply, pointing at it. Shrugging, Happy pulled it off, hung the t-shirt over the shower screen and went back to cleaning his hands

"Hap you got blood- just the-oh for gods sake." she sighed sleepily, moving over taking a washcloth from the edge of the sink and pressing it to Happy's side.

In silence the two of them cleaned all the blood from Happy's ink covered skin. Looking down, Hap saw that Corey had put the cloth down and was tracing over the cluster of smiley faces on his torso.

"Thirteen." she said softly, as her hand trembled ever so slightly, hovering over the faces that symbolised his kills.

"Scared?"

For a moment he thought she might actually be afraid. She didn't answer and seemed transfixed by the smiley faces. Then finally she looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Nah. You don't scare me killa."

Smirking down at her, Corey suddenly found herself, slung over Happy's shoulder, staring at the small of his back before he deposited her on the mattress.

"Sleep. Smart ass."

* * *

The next time she woke up Happy was gone.

After a quick shower, she tossed on her "ratty ass shorts" as Lauren had called them (they were actually nearly brand new denim shorts) and a faded Joker t-shirt. Sticking her feet in a pair of Chuck Taylors and tying up her damp hair in a messy bun, Corey grabbed her phone and headed downstairs.

"Morning ma'am" Chuck was behind the bar "Coffee?"

"Thanks Chucky." she smiled at the peculiar man, who clapped his fake digits together and started humming as he made coffee. "Are the guys in church?"

"Yessiree ma'am"

"C'mon Chucky, I told you before about calling me that."

"Sorry ma'am. Miss Kozik." Bowed Chucky handing her a steaming mug of coffee.

"Guess that'll do Chucky." and the two of them clinked mugs.

* * *

Four cups of coffee later and the double doors opened, a stream of Sons walking out, all looking very concerned about something. Happy and Kozik were not one of the people who exited the room, but Tig was one of the last ones to leave.

"Tigger!" Corey hopped down off of her stool and practically skipped over to the Sergeant at arms.

"Oh hey doll." even Tig looked like he was distracted by something.

"What's goin' on Tig? Why does it look like someone died in there?"

"Club business sweetheart." was his reply and Corey sighed, tugging on his arm slightly.

"Okay." she said. "You know where Hap is? Or Kozi?"

"Hap and Kozik left early. Bakersfied. They'll be back later. Sorry doll I gotta run." Tig pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before darting towards the door narrowly avoiding colliding with Tara who walked in, complete with pushchair and Abel in tow.

"Sup Doc." Corey said before crouching down and grinning "Hey Abe-ster my little man! Up top!" and laughing as Abel tottered over to give her a high five.

"You mind watching him for a minute? I need to find Piney." Tara sounded stressed and strained, naturally Corey supposed, what with having to kids under five. But she looked more than just stressed, she looked worried, distracted just like Tig had.

"Sure thing Doc. C'mon, I know where Chucky hides the cookies!" she said in an over exaggerated whisper which extracted a slightly forced laugh from Tara and a giggle of excitement from Abel. As she and Abel headed for the bar and Tara headed off in search of Piney, Corey couldn't help but think

 _"Am I the only one not freaked out today?"_

* * *

Tara had been called back into work to complete some forms about a procedure or something and Corey had been more than happy to look after Abel, firstly to help the doctor out, secondly to entertain herself as well, as she didn't have another appointment with a patient until Tuesday.

"You want to go get some ice cream Abe-ster?"

"Ice creammmmm!" Abel echoed, holding her hand as they walked down the street, before bursting into giggles as Corey picked him up under the arms and spun him round in a circle making aeroplane noises.

"Oh pardon me." came a man's voice, and Corey stopped swinging Abel, settling him on her hip and saying a little breathlessly

"Sorry Mr."

The man she had collided with was dressed from head to toe in brown leather, gloves and all, with slightly long brown hair. Corey kept an arm secure around Abel and found herself positioning him ever so slightly away from the man. She wasn't sure why, but the guy just emanated an aura which was... strange. Very strange and a little bit unsettling.

"That's quite alright. Lincoln Potter." he said extending a hand.

"Erm hi. Corey. C'mon sweetheart let's go get that ice cream." and with that she walked around the stranger and hurried away.

"Who dat Co-ee?"

"I don't know Abe-ster. I don't know."

* * *

"Nee nah nee nah nee nah!" Abel giggled, pointing at the large number or cop cars which had just pulled into the lot.

"The hell?" Corey muttered, gliding off of the swing set, Abel in her arms, who seemed totally oblivious to the dark mood that Eli Roosevelt's arrival had brought to TM.

Clay seemed to have some discussion with the Sheriff before the present sons and cops went into the clubhouse. Lauren was stood outside with a couple of the croweaters all of them fussing, not wanting to go inside.

"Watch him" Corey ordered absently, handing Abel over to Lauren and walking inside to stand with her arms folded by Tig. Roosevelt walked over to the wall carrying all of the sons past and present's mugshots.

"Look you made your point. Now it's time for you and the campfire girls to leave." said Clay as Tig muttered something in his ear.

"What? No brothers on the wall?"

"You serious bro? Gonna make this a race thing?" Corey demanded, as Tig squeezed her shoulder partly in restraint and partly in a soothing gesture.

"We got no problem with colour." said Clay and Roosevelt scoffed

"Just as long as it stays out of Charming right?"

"Just do what you gotta do." sighed Clay.

Roosevelt paced for a moment, eyeballing all the people present who weren't in a uniform. Then he stopped, turned and said with over exaggerated concern

"You know this-" he placed a hand on the wall "This feels warm. Definitely it feels- come here a second" he gestured to the closest fireman who handed him an axe.

And then he swung.

Shattering the pictures and their frames, breaking through the wall, before moving on to the windows and the double doors bearing the reaper, hacking and smashing everything in sight.

"Sonofabitch!" Corey growled and her sentiment was echoed all throughout the room, fists clenched and insults thrown.

Roosevelts rampage lasted about eight minutes before he finally stopped, panting slightly and shoving the axe back at the fireman.

"Oh well" he smiled as if nothing had happened, walking through the sons towards the doors "my mistake."

"Asshole!" hissed Corey, lunging forwards only to have someone wrap their arms around her waist and lift her off her feet and away from Roosevelt who chuckled and said unconcernedly

"You might wanna get control of that one."

* * *

Whoever had restrained her didn't just stop at carrying her away from Roosevelt but they carried her from the room entirely. Finally she was set back on her feet and she turned to find Juice standing their hands raised and a slightly defensive look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to see you get arrested for punching a cop."

"Wouldn't be the first time Juice." she sighed not unkindly, thinking back to when she'd punched Hale's deputy after Sack died. They stood a little awkwardly for a second before Juice said slowly

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It was just my allergies."

"Allergies?" Juice looked beyond confused.

"Yeah. I'm allergic to arrogant pricks."

He laughed at that. Suddenly there was what sounded like a lot of cheering from the other room.

"Think it's safe to go back?" she smirked at him and the two headed back into the main room.

Several new faces had arrived back at the clubhouse in her brief absence.

Opie was now there, with Jax and Tara.

And judging by the rock on Tara's hand...

"Well Juicey boy, looks like we missed a proposal."

* * *

 **TA DA!**

 **Love your reviews guys! Keep telling me shit lol!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	32. Mine

As everyone talked happily and congratulated Jax and Tara on the engagement, Corey left Juice's side and walked round to Clay.

"Hey um Clay?"

"Oh. Corey right?"

"Yeah." she shifted a little uncomfortably before saying in a rush "Look I'm sorry. Talkin' out like that before, goin' for Roosevelt. Didn't mean to jump in like that, it just happened. I know it weren't my place but I-"

"Relax kid." Clay held up a hand and she fell silent. "It ain't problem. In all honesty, liked seein' you stick by the club. Most of us, we fight back like that we get sent back inside, parole gone. You talkin' back to the cops aint a problem and I trust Kozik and Hap and apparently Juice? To keep you from gettin' yourself arrested. You're ok kid." Clay said, in a voice which was clearly meant to make her feel relaxed, though made her squirm slightly.

"Thanks Clay. Just didn't want ya to think I was gettin' outta my place."

"Anyone with the balls to stand up to the cops is fine by me." Clay said firmly before patting her awkwardly on the back and walking away to Bobby.

* * *

"So" Tara jumped slightly as Corey's voice sounded near her ear "You kept that quiet."

"It was kinda a split second decision." Tara explained and Corey raised an eyebrow

"The proposal or the announcement?" she asked and Tara looked a little nervous for a second before Corey laughed

"Relax Doc. Just messin' with ya."

"I am. And thanks Corey."

"Anytime Doc."

But even as she said the words, she couldn't help but feel like her friend was still holding something back, but she wasn't going to push it. If it was bad shit, she didn't want to be involved and if Tara wanted to tell her she would.

Through the low din of voices she heard the sound of a bikes pulling up to the garage. Pushing through the crowd she exited the clubhouse and jogged over to where Happy and Kozik were dismounting.

"Hey short ass." grinned Kozik but it faltered slightly when she didn't return the grin with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"What?" rasped Happy.

Corey gave them the short version of events, ignoring the clench of Happy's jaw and Kozik's cursing of the Sheriff. After her brief explanation, the three of them headed inside. As Lauren approached, Kozik and Corey stopped to talk to her and Happy walked further into the wrecked room.

"Good girl ye got there" it was Chibs who was speaking to him.

"Yeah." Happy smirked.

"Got a temper ain't she? Hate te' see you two fall out, be fuckin' world war three." Chibs chuckled "The way she was ready t' go after Roosevelt, good thing Juicey grabbed her first."

The look Happy shot him as he walked away was unreadable, and Chibs found himself wondering if he'd just got Juice killed.

Or at least, seriously injured.

* * *

"I know you don't exactly say much Hap, but the silent treatment don't suit you. Bit childish. So spit out whatever's got you to put your murder face on."

He didn't bother to turn to face her, where she was probably stood in the doorway.

"Juice stop you goin' after the cop?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

No response. And then the penny dropped and she scoffed folding her arms.

"Seriously Hap? This about him carryin' me away from Roosevelt."

"Don't like people touchin' my girl."

Despite her growing feeling of agitation she felt her heart twitch a little at hearing those words.

"Christ Hap, he stopped me from punching a cop in the face, it's not like I made out with him!" she said, voice rising in irritation, before she took a breath and took a few steps forward.

"I. Don't. Cheat Hap. Juice is my friend. And the only reason he got involved was because you weren't there, neither was Koz and Tig was too far away!" she said as calmly as she could.

Happy moved, and as always he moved fast.

One second there, the next he had trapped between his body and the door frame.

There was a silence before Happy's hand flew up, not to hit her, but to take her jaw in his hand. He wasn't gentle about it, turning her head from where she was looking away from him, to looking dead in his eyes.

There was a tension filled second that seemed to stretch on and Corey didn't know if he was going to kiss her or smack her head off the door frame.

He did neither.

Squeezing slightly, he leant so that his forehead was pressing against hers and Corey felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Mine."

The single rasping word hit her and sent a shiver (that although not unpleasant was anything but nice) up her spine.

"He's my friend Hap. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good" she whispered, stretching up on her toes and pressing her lips softly against his. It was fleeting, practically chaste until Happy pulled her closer.

"Mine."

* * *

"Wake up" Happy was already up and dressed, standing over her as she opened a sleepy eyes pressed a finger t her lips in a shushing motion

"Ssshhhh. Sleeping Hap." she mumbled, pulling the covers up over her head.

"Up." he ordered again yanking the covers all the way back, watching as she curled up into a ball as the air hit her exposed areas of skin.

"Whyyyyyy?" she moaned into the pillow and Happy supressed a smirk.

"Goin' for a ride. Kozik and Miles too."

"So why am I gettin' my ass dragged outta bed." she growled, face still buried firmly into the pillow.

"Want ya t' come with."

One brown eye peeped up at him, confused and suspicious.

"But, I thought it was a club run?"

"Yeah."

"Quit with the cryptic answers go-lucky."

Happy sighed, rolled his eyes and the next second Corey felt his arm slide between the gap between her knees and stomach and he hoisted her into the air, still curled into a ball.

"Noooo. Hap put me down! Pleeeeeeaaaasss- HOLY SHIT!" her groans of protest turned into a shriek of fury as Happy dumped her in the shower and at the same time turned the cold water on full blast.

"Y-y-you A-ASSHOLE!" her teeth chattered as she hugged herself against the cold.

"Wake up." he smirked back, before leaving the room.

* * *

"And good morning to you short ass!" Grinned Kozik from where he was leaning on the bar, drinking coffee. Corey flipped him off without even looking up, her hair still damp from the shower. Her mood had not been improved when she had exited the shower and discovered that Lauren had put her favourite shorts into wash. She was wearing her black ripped skinny jeans, combat boots and a tank top under her leather jacket that read "If angry I cute then I'm gorgeous!".

"Yo Chucky! Need a caffeine overload like right now!" she growled, but Chuck didn't seem to mind, he just bowed dutifully and went to get her some coffee. As he worked Corey turned to Kozik.

"You" she said accusingly "You are going to tell me why he dragged my ass outta bed to go on a club run right now, or so help me god I am going to run your bike into Calders Lake!"

Kozik chuckled which only deepened her scowl.

"Wasn't my idea kiddo. You'd be better off askin' Hap."

"Tried that. Fuckin' dropped me in the shower!"

"Look if Hap's told you ya comin' then it's clearly not a problem for the club. Hap wouldn't do anything without clearin' it with Jax or Clay. So just drink ya coffee, shut up and enjoy the damn ride short ass." Kozik grinned raising his coffee in her direction. Growling incoherently she accepted her mug from Chuck and downed the hot coffee in one go.

She repeated this four more times before Happy appeared with Miles in tow.

"Let's go short ass." Kozik quipped wrapping his knuckles on the bar as he stood up.

Still confused, but slightly less angry now that she was full of caffeine, Corey got up, slung her back over her shoulder and followed the three men out to the bikes. When she made to clamber on behind Happy, Kozik clutched at his chest in mock pain.

"Oh man my heart! Damn kiddo, I feel replaced!"

"Aint replacing shit old man. There's kind of a big difference between you two." she shot back and Kozik raised an eyebrow at her, his face clearly saying

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" she smirked "I never slept with you!"

And with that Happy's bike was already speeding away before the look of hilarity and disgust and formed on Kozik's face.

* * *

"Okay. Where the hell are we?" she asked climbing off the back of the bike.

"Bakersfield" said Kozik, pulling up alongside, and ducking as she swatted at his head.

"I can read genius, I saw the sign! Where in Bakersfield and more importantly _why_?"

"Guns." Said Miles and he didn't duck in time, as Kozik slapped the back of his head.

"Sure thing Einstein just announce it to the whole block!" before turning back to Corey. "We got some shit to move. You, are gonna entertain our hostwhile we do. Don't want her worryin' and fussin' over us while we do. I mean she don't care about the hardware, just don't want her gettin' in the way or havin' to do anythin'."

"Her WHO?!" Corey had to resist stamping her foot, tired of not getting an answer.

"My Aunt." it was Happy's rasping voice that answered her.

"Your aunt?" she repeated and Hap nodded once with a half shrug.

"Yep" grinned Kozik

"Looks like ya gettin' to meet the family short ass."

* * *

 **TA DA! So I hope I cleared up why Corey acted the way she did with Roosevelt and that her conversation with Happy was ok! Also I hope people like that she's gone with Happy and Kozik and Miles.**

 **Soooo next time...**

 **Corey meets Happy's aunt and another new face is introduced!**

 **Keep reviewing guys!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	33. Hood Ball

"Happy! Mi amor viene aquí!" _(My love, come here!")_

Maria Lowman looked tough. Her slowly greying dark hair, was pulled into a tight bun, her face was lined either from frowning or laughing it was hard to say and her skin was tanned, weathered and had that slightly leathery quality that came with age.

She looked as tough as nails, as tough as she truly was, but the smile that was on her face when she answered the door to her nephew lit up every feature and crevice of her face. Happy let her pull him down to her height and kiss both his cheeks before saying

"Hey Tía".

"Happy, where are your manners, let your friends inside!" Maria scolded and Kozik, Miles and Corey all filed inside in that order. Kozik stooped and kissed Maria on the cheek saying with a grin

"Hey Mrs L."

"Herman, so good to see you! And who is this?" she said appraising Miles who said a little shortly

"Miles ma'am."

"Miles and ah ha! This must be Corey! Come here Nena déjame verte." ( _Child let me see you.)_ she commanded and Corey took a few nervous steps forwards. Maria took her face in her small hands and appraised her with a warm smile

"Veo por qué te gusta este mi chico, muy hermoso!" _(I see why you like this one my boy, very beautiful!)_ she said in rapid spanish to Happy who smirked as Corey just looked confused as Maria let go of her face. but smiled a litle and said

"erm, nice to meet you Mrs Lowman."

"Oh please, it's Maria mi amor!" _(my love)_ Maria waved away the formal address.

"Whyn't you talk to Corey Tía? We got stuff to do."

"Si por supuesto! You're boxes are in the basement Happy." _(Yes of course!)_ she told her nephew, before turning to Corey and taking her hand "Venga, niño. Come, come!" _(Come child)_

And with that she led Corey away into the front room, Corey shooting a slightly confused and nervous look at Kozik over her shoulder, who gave her a sarcastic little wave goodbye.

"Think she'll be alright?" he asked and Happy chuckled

"She ain't that bad."

"Who? Corey or your Aunt?"

"Both."

* * *

"So Corey. Tell me about yourself. Happy told me so little."

"Erm" Corey was sat in a comfortable armchair but she looked anything but comfortable, sat on the very edge of her chair and twisting her fingers together in her lap. Leaning forwards Maria, placed her wrinkled right hand over Corey's, stilling the movement.

"Why so nervous niño? Surely, I'm not that scary?" _(child)_ she said with a slight mischievous twinkle in her eyes and Corey let out a breath with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Mrs Lo- Maria. Just- ain't real good at talkin' and-" she paused.

"And what?"

"Don't wanna disappoint." she said quietly and there was a brief silence before Maria let out a warm chuckle.

"Corey. My nephew has tattoos to commemorate lives he has taken and yet it does not faze me. He is mi mundo, my world. I can't see you disappointing me niño . Now let's start at the beginning. Happy told me you are Herman's child, but he can't be more than 8 years older than y-"

"10" Corey corrected and Maria smiled.

"10. So how is it you came to be his responsibility?"

"My brother was his best friend."

 ** _"So, you're Kozik?" she asked quietly, through a mouthful of burger and he smirked slightly._**

 ** _"One and only." he said smoothly._**

 ** _"I think he told me about you, a couple times when I called him and stuff." she said with an odd little half shrug._**

 ** _"Me and Danno go way back. Met in high school. Lost contact for a while after I got kicked out. Reconnected just after your mom passed. Then I joined the Marines. Left two years ago." Kozik explained and Corey nodded a little before her face fell slightly_**

"Was?"

"He's dead. Afghanistan bout 8 years ago. Got himself blown up." she deadpanned and Maria once again put her hand over Corey's and said softly

"Te bendigo hijo. I'm so sorry." _(Bless you child)_

Corey shrugged a little.

"Thanks. But it's ok. Danno told Kozi bout me. Koz found me and here we are."

 _ **"So now what?" she asked bluntly and Kozik shrugged leaning back comfortably in his chair.**_

 _ **"That's up to you kiddo. Danno wanted you close so that I can keep an eye on you. Way I see it, best way to do that is if you come with me."**_

"Bueno. And your schooling? Have you been to college?"

"Yes ma'am. Graduated just over a year ago."

"What is it you did?"

"Physiotherapy."

"¡Bravo! ¡Excelente! ¡Tan inteligente! Not just a pretty face then!" laughed Maria, patting her cheek in a way that, if anyone else had done it would have been the most condescending motion ever, but when Maria did it, it felt like a gesture of acceptance.

"Guess not." she smiled, a little more confidently this time.

"And my nephew? When did you and Happy meet?"

 _ **"You're dead." she practically laughed before she tried to lunge at the frightened looking Della.**_

 _ **Tried being the key word there.**_

 _ **Because before she even took a step, a hand closed around her wrist. The grip was tight enough that it made her loosen her hold on the glass she had been planning on mutilating Della with and she looked up to see the guy, who she was pretty certain was called Happy, taking the broken bottle from her hand.**_

 _ **He didn't say anything, just shook his head as he tossed it away, though now he wasn't applying quite as much pressure to her wrist.**_

 _ **They stood like that for a second, Happy holding her wrist and Corey looking up at him.**_

"First time, not long after I moved in with Koz, so yeah bout 8 years ago."

"Y tu romance? When did you start dating?"

"You really think anything with Hap is as simple as dating?" she smirked at Maria who laughed and said

"Very true mi amor." she laughed and Corey let out a small breath of relief, glad the woman found it funny.

"You're right of course. Nothing with my nephew has ever been simple and yet he's the simplest man you'll ever meet. He lives for his family and he'd die for them just as easily. You're very special novio." _(Sweetheart)_ Maria said earnestly and Corey looked at the floor.

"Ain't ever been anything special." she muttered and Maria clicked her teeth.

"But you are. If my nephew has decided that he wants you in his life you are very special indeed." she insisted and Corey looked back up at her.

"Really?" she sounded like a child asking for reassurance and Maria smiled dotingly at her.

"Really." she said firmly, before grunting slightly and getting to her feet.

"Now" she huffed "Let's go see what my nephew is up to."

"But, Hap wanted us outta the way."

"Ah but I'm an old woman Corey. I forget these things." Maria laughed, the mischievous twinkle back in her eyes.

* * *

Happy walked through the messy kitchen and growled to himself. His aunt and Corey had popped out of the front room to see him and his aunt had informed him of the mess left in the kitchen, before they headed back this time with two cups of coffee.

"You the one who made pancakes?" he demanded of Miles as the younger man helped Kozik load another crate of guns into the van.

"Yeah."

"You gonna clean up your mess?"

"Now?" panted Miles heaving the crate up into the truck.

"Yeah now! Who you think's gonna do it?!" snapped Happy and Miles shrugged

"Your aunt and Corey."

"Ain't your damn maids." Happy's tone was reaching danger level.

"Go, he hates messy." warned Kozik and Miles lumbered inside, flinching back as Hap growled at him

"Git in there."

* * *

"Yo Gomer! Wanna toss me that rock?" one of the teens called from the fence pointing at the ball lying in the grass.

"Yo Buckwheat, you wanna keep ya shirt on?" was Kozik's reply tossing the ball up to the teen who had spoken.

"Thanks." said the teen, and Kozik nodded walking back towards the van.

"Hey, you ball?"

"Not today man." Kozik said not bothering to turn around.

"Aww what'smatter surfer dude, scared of a little hood ball?" goaded the other teen. "Come on ten bucks a point."

"What's goin' on Koz? Gangsta babies tryna get you in the game?" looking up he saw Corey leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah." He said, then turned to the teenagers "How much you got?"

"Like... 300 and something." The teen drawled, flicking through a stack of bills. "You're little lady can have a go to. Shit you win you can have the lot. I win, I get a little love from ya girl. Ain't that right beautiful?" the teen said blowing a mocking kiss at Corey who just raised an eyebrow, her arms folded.

Kozik's jaw clenched and he looked around at Corey who just scoffed at the teens and smirked at Kozik.

"Alright you and me LeBrown. One on one, winner takes all."

"And a kiss from ya friend with the fine ass?"

"Hey watch yourself bitch!" warned Kozik and the teen held up his hands

"Fine fine, still gonna embarrass your white ass in front of your sweet little lady."

"We playin' or not?"

"Shit yeah my lemon headed sucker!" and with that the two teens hopped off of the fence into the alley behind it.

"Hey hey! What're you doin'?" asked Kozik as Corey started to walk to the fence and she laughed.

"Oh there's nooooooooo way in hell I'm missin' this." smirked Corey, as she climbed to the top of the fence.

"Ya know Hap's gonna be pissed right?" sighed Kozik looking up at her and she grinned.

"Eh, just makin' sure your dumb ass don't kill a couple brown boys over a little basketball!" she teased. With another sigh, he climbed to the top of the fence saying as he did

"You love makin' my life hard don't ya?"

"Best part of my day." she said sweetly as he jumped down and then reached up, lifting her by the waist to help her down the other side. As she straightened herself, there were a couple of wolf whistles from the teens and their friends and a call of

"Oh shit, come on baby, come watch with me!"

Corey rolled her eyes and said to Kozik

"Ya know you better kick his ass right?"

"Shit yeah, my fine little lady!" he grinned down at her mocking the teens words from before, as he jogged over to the teen, ready to play.

* * *

"You gonna let him shoot that shit over you?" crowed one of the guys sat on the wall and Corey smirked as Kozik sank the ball through the hoop once again. She was stood a few metres down the wall from where the boys were sat watching Kozik beat their friend.

"Come on man!" growled the boy, clearly trying to psych himself up.

"18-12" said Kozik passing him the ball.

"Damn Brew this beach-white bitch got you lookin' like Cleveland." mocked the second of the teens who'd been up on the fence.

"For real!" chimed in another.

Brew scowled, put the ball on the ground and rolled it off to the side.

"That's bullshit man." muttered Kozik walking over and bending down to pick up the ball.

Corey found herself moving before the first teen had hit the ground afer jumping from the wall. Brews' friend landed behind Kozik and hit him with a tire iron, even as Corey was running forwards shouting

"Hey! Fuckin' little-"

But Brew grabbed her, pinning her back to his chest and pinning her arms down with his as he yelled

"Get the keys!"

"Come on hurry up Frecks!" shouted another as Brews' friend 'Frecks' rummaged through Kozik's pocket, yanked out the keys and yelled

"Let's go!"

"Get the hell out of here!" shouted another as the boys took off running. Brew tossed Corey to the ground, before running after his friends. Corey hit the ground hard, coughing, slightly winded.

Even as she pushed herself to a sitting position and Kozik staggered to his feet, a beat up car sped past them and they heard the sound of a truck's engine roaring to life.

"Shit shit shit! You alright? You al-"

"Yeah yeah, go!" Corey groaned, using the wall to push herself upright as Kozik clambered up the fence. As she got up to a full standing position, nursing her right side slightly Kozik dropped back off the fence, head looking up to the sky, hands covering his face and groaning

"You gotta be shitting me"

* * *

 **Uh oh!**

 **Oh dear Kozi!He's going to be in trouble!**

 **Keep the reviews coming y'all, love reading them!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	34. First time for everything

"Someone stealing our guns is a hiccup?!"

Jax came storming round the side of the house, Opie, Tig and Phil in tow. Corey followed Kozik as he walked outside, but stayed in the doorway.

"Are you shitting me?" yelled Tig.

"They took the truck. Thought it was full of booze!" Kozik tried to explain "It only had one case of AR-15s-"

"Those guns are already sold asshole!" Jax shouted in his face "The cartel is expecting all of them in TWO DAYS!"

"I get it!" Kozik snapped back but Jax shoved him hard.

"No! What you get is jacked by a bunch of ghetto babies asshole!"

"Jax, he couldn't have known!" Corey tried to defend, stepping down from the back door, but Tig put an arm out and warned her, not unkindly

"Stay out of it doll."

Kozik had lunged back at Jax as Opie tried to restrain him saying

"Alright, Alright enough!"

"No! Let him go!" Jax yelled as Tig got in his way "Let him go!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Tig over everyone and Opied nodded

"Save it for church!"

"Let's just get the guns back bro!" insisted Tig as Jax took several deep breaths and Corey watched on anxiously.

"They aren't gonna hit the streets with that shit! Okay they're gonna try an' sell 'em!" Said Kozik, sounding like he was hoping he was right in that statement.

"Whyn't you shut up!" ordered Jax turning away from Kozik. Corey darted round the others. Opie, who was still keeping a watchful eye on Kozik looked down at her and she mouthed

 _"I got him."_

"You sure?" he muttered quietly and she nodded. If anything would stop Kozik ripping his VP's head off it would be her getting caught in the middle, ad so she placed a gentle hand on his chest and murmured

"Calm down Kozi. Weren't your fault."

"This hood? Only one place to do that. Vivica. French fence." said Happy darkly, and Jax shot a glare at Kozik over Corey's shoulder saying

"They better be there." as he headed back round the side of the house, the others not far behind.

"You good?" Corey said to Kozik who was watching them leave and he nodded.

"Gotta make this right Cor. Talk to Mrs L, she'll sort that out for ya." he said gesturing to the side of her face before pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head and following the others out of sight. Only Happy remained, and she looked up at him.

"You mad?" she asked him, not sad or angry just a simple question.

"Go inside." was his only answer before walking off after the others.

* * *

"Querida oh querida! I hope Happy finds those boys!" ( _Dear or dear_ ) Maria tutted as she handed Corey an ice pack for the red mark where her head had hit the ground.

"Somethin' tells me Hap hopes he finds them as well." she muttered darkly, wincing as she pressed the cold block to her face.

"Well, I may support the addition of a few more smiley faces for you my dear." Said Maria coolly and Corey looked sideways at her

"Damn Aunty Lowman! I'm startin' to see where Hap gets it from."

* * *

"You okay?" Corey came running out of the front door straight to Kozik, scanning him for any damage "Everyone whole?"

"Yeah, yeah relax Cor I'm fine! We all are." Kozik said easily giving her a quick hug as he and the guys headed back round to the back of the house.

"We done here?" she asked as Kozik put an arm round her shoulders and they followed the others inside.

"Yeah kiddo. We're done. Phil and Opie gonna take the truck. Rest of us are headin' back to TM." he said as they entered the back yard.

As Kozik talked to Corey, Happy pulled Jax aside.

"Gotta take her somewhere. Meet you back at TM." he said jerking his head in Corey's direction and Jax's eyes followed.

"We gotta vote on this shit man" he said and Happy shrugged.

"Wont miss it. Ain't far from here anyway." he promised and Jax nodded.

"Okay bro. See you at church."

* * *

"Where we goin' Hap!?" She had to shout over the roar of the engine as they took a different turning to the others, and Happy accelerated down the road. He didn't answer her, just kept going, taking a left here and a right there, before finally they turned into a narrow driveway, almost completely hidden by tall hedges.

Happy's bike came to a stop in front of a low white building that looked like a cottage only... bigger.

On the front of the whitewashed walls was nailed a blue sign with simple white lettering.

 **"Warren-Reid Hospice.**  
 **Bakersfield"**

"Hap?" she asked quietly sliding of the bike after him as he looked up at the building, jaw slightly clenched.

"She wants to meet ya." he rasped in a low voice as she softly approached and gently let her fingers encircle his clenched fist.

"Your mom?"

He nodded once.

"You okay?" she wasn't sure why she asked.

He nodded again.

Slowly, gently, she eased his hand out of a fist (she knew she only managed this because he let her) and interlocked his fingers with hers, holding his hand.

He didn't exactly hold her hand in return.

But he didn't let her go either.

"Come on" she said with a small smile.

"I wanna meet Mama Lowman."

* * *

"Happy? Is that you?" The woman in the bed looked ill and frail, with wispy greying hair and a slightly sunken face around dark brown nearly black eyes. But she held the look of someone who knew they were sick and refused to act that way. She looked similar to Maria in the fact that she looked tough.

Like she still had one fight left in her.

"Yeah Mom. Brought Corey."

"You did? Good good! Come here girl. My eyes are not so good."

Corey walked hesitantly over, past Happy who was leaning against the wall and sat carefully in the rickety white chair beside the bed.

"It's a-a pleasure to meet you Mrs-"

"Alma dear, Alma."

"Alma."

"I was wondering when Happy was going to bring you to see me. I understand you met my sister in law today today. I hope she didn't speak to much Spanish at you." Alma said, adjusting her floral bed covers and Corey noticed the bandage covering the place in her arm where a drip would be inserted.

"I managed" she smiled and Alma reached over and took Corey's hand in one of her small wrinkled ones.

"She was the one who taught Happy Spanish after his father died. My parents never took the initiative with me. But I know enough to get by when arguing with Maria. Isnt that right Happy?"

"Sure Ma." he smirked walking a little closer.

"Happy would you get me a fresh water jug. You know where they are, this one needs changing." Alma said gesturing to the jug by her bed.

"You tryna get rid of me mom?" Happy nearly broke into a true smile then and his mother let out a slightly weak laugh.

"Yes, and I shouldn't have to try so hard. Go, let me talk to your lovely Corey, woman to woman."

"Don't scare her off Mom." Happy said warningly, but the smirk gave him away, as he picked up the half empty jug and left the room. As soon as he was gone Alma, looked as steadily as she could at Corey and said seriously

"You should know I love my son. More than anything. But I also know him. Is he good to you?" she asked and Corey blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. Yeah he is Alma." she said genuinely and Alma nodded.

"Are you good to him?"

"Try to be. Might drive him a little mad sometimes." Corey couldn't hold back the slightly mischievous smirk that broke out with those words and Alma returned with a smile.

"Good. Driving him mad may be good for my son. He isn't used to people challenging him."

"Tell me about it." she grinned at Happy's mom.

"Can't stay too long."

"Speak of the devil." smiled Alma affectionately at her son who had just reappeared.

"ain't ever denied it." was the response.

"Did you just make a joke Lowman?" asked Corey with over the top surprise and Happy just shrugged, hands in his pocket.

"Ah I see. Well, please come and see me again Corey. I'd like a chance to talk to you longer."

"Of course Alma. I'd like that." said Corey leaning down to hug the old woman who pressed an airy kiss to her cheek.

"You take care of this one Happy. She's a god one." Alma warned her son who came over and let his mom kiss his cheeks, laying a hand gently on her back.

"Yeah. I know."

"And you" Alma turned to Corey "You keep driving him mad my dear."

Corey saluted the woman and smirked

"Always Mama L."

* * *

"Wait."

Happy was walking back to his bike and turned to see that Corey had stopped a few metres away from the door to the Hospice.

"What?"

"Can we talk here?"

Happy shrugged and gestured for her to follow him. Around the side of the hospice appeared a small enclosed garden, which was deserted. They entered through a little wicker gate and then Happy turned to face her.

"What?" he repeated. Corey took a deep breath and then the following words tumbled out of her face

"Jax said Cartel. Tell me you guys aren't getting into drugs, tell me you're not!" she said all in one breath and silence fell.

She expected him to tell her it was club business and not to worry about it.

She expected him to ignore her and walk away.

What he actually said was

"Haven't voted it in yet."

"When?" she asked quietly.

"Tonight."

"Where are you sittin' on this?"

Happy considered her for a moment, then shrugged. He'd told her the truth so far, didn't see why he shouldn't tell her what was going down. Jax had given her enough information just by mentioning the Cartel. If Corey was one thing it was smart.

"Clay wants this. I'm a no. So's Bobby, Juice-"

"And Kozik." she said as if it was obvious and Happy shrugged again.

"Ain't talked to him bout it." was the honest answer.

Corey looked around, at him then at the ground and nodded.

"Think it'll go through."

"What do you want?" he asked, a little irately.

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Don't gotta be sorry. I'm tellin' you aren't I? if I didn't want to, I wouldn't you know that."

"I know."

They lapsed into silence as Corey bit her lip.

"Stop" he ordered, almost gently, as he used his thumb to smooth her lip out from under her teeth. There was a lot of unspoken words in the air between them. happy liked that she didn't feel the need to voice any of them though.

She understood.

He'd given her as much information as he wanted and she wasn't pushing for more.

Once again she understood his life and didn't try to push against it.

"We should head back. If you gotta vote." she said, squaring her shoulders and shooting him a slightly weak smirk.

"Ok."

And they walked out of the garden, Happy slinging an arm over her shoulder like they were the most normal couple in the world.

* * *

The double doors opened and a silent group of Sons walked out into the bar.

Their expressions ranged from grim determination, to anger and slight sadness. Jax and Clay disappeared outside with Bobby and Tig. Opie walked straight to Lyla and embraced her. Juice headed to the bar and Chibs joined him, clapping the younger man on the shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Corey was sat anxiously at the end of the bar and stood as she saw Kozik and Happy exit. However, although Happy glanced her way Kozik didn't even look in her direction heading straight to the dorms.

She followed quickly behind, passing Happy who was walking slowly in the same direction and as she reached Kozik's dorm she nearly walked into Lauren who stalked wordlessly past her, scowling, arms folded.

"Shit" she muttered before walking straight into the room to find Kozik sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

"So it passed." she said simply looking between Kozik on the bed and Happy who had taken up his usual position of leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah. It passed." Kozik nearly snapped at her and she raised an eyebrow at him, looking between the two friends again.

It was the way that Happy was watching his friend that clicked the pieces into her head and a look of part angry partly horrified realisation dawned over her face.

"No." she said shaking her head hands clenched. "No way. Tell me." she walked right up to Kozik and pulled his hands away from his head. "Tell me. tell me you weren't that _stupid_." she demanded and now Kozik stood, but he didn't look at her.

"It's done Corey. Let it go."

"You idiot." she said simply, before she shoved him hard in the chest, to which he grit his teeth but didn't retaliate.

"YOU IDIOT! AFTER EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING SHIT LIKE THAT DID TO YOU! TO US! YOU FUCKING VOTED IT IN! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Corey shoved him again and again, but still he did nothing, just looked at the floor.

Corey wished she didn't know.

She wished Jax had never mentioned the cartel.

She wished she wasn't smart enough to work out what that meant.

She was angry that she'd been stupid enough to ask Happy about it and she was angry that he had decided to let her in on this piece of "club business"

"I hate you. I HATE YOU! FUCKS SAKE SAY SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING YOU-" and then she wasn't able to hit his chest anymore. Happy had moved as silently as always and had pulled her back, arms wrapping around her from behind, bending her arms holding them against her body as he held her against his chest.

Corey didn't cry.

It was a dust allergy that made furious tears spill over from her eyes as she kept saying it over and over.

"I hate you. After everything, you idiot. I hate you. I hate you." with less and less volume each time until she was murmuring it into Happy's bicep as she turned away from the man who had let her down for the fist time in 8 years.

And still Kozik stared at the floor.

Not able to meet her eyes.

* * *

 **Phew hope that was ok guys!**

 **Love your reviews guys and I hope you like and understand this chapter let me know!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	35. Accidents happen

Three weeks.

Corey hadn't even glanced in his direction, let alone talked to him for three weeks.

Not even Happy could get to her.

It wasn't like he had sat down and had a heart to heart with her but he did his usual and it had had no effect.

 _"You gonna talk to him?"_

 _"No"_

 _"You made ya point. He knows ya pissed." Happy shrugged "He's sorry."_

 _"Yeah he can tell me that himself."_

 _"Would ya let him?"_

 _Corey didn't respond and simply continued attacking the punch bag with a renewed ferocity._

 _"Quit ya sulkin'. It's done." Aint nothin' you're gonna change." Happy shrugged one more time before walking away._

 _"FUCK!" she hissed before kicking the bag hard enough to make the chains holding it at the top creak alarmingly._

Everyone had noticed the chill between the two of them. Tara had hesitantly broached the topic with her and had gotten nowhere, whereas Tig had outright asked

"What's goin' on with you two? Look I know we're all good now but do you want me t' kick his ass doll?"

But it was to no avail.

None at all.

* * *

"Quit ya sulkin'. It's done. Aint nothin' you're gonna change." Happy shrugged one more time before walking away.

"FUCK!" she hissed before kicking the bag hard enough to make the chains holing it at the top creak alarmingly.

She grabbed it with both hands to stop it swinging and rested her head against the cracked leather.

"Don't you dare cry." she hissed venomously at herself, eyes tight shut, teeth clenched. As she rested there for a moment there was the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Oh. Hey Juice." she said a little hoarsely as she recognised the man with his hoodie up over his head.

"Hey." apparently she wasn't the only one with a hoarse voice.

"Shit man you comin' down with somethin'?" she asked taking a few steps forwards before she felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen.

Because she could see now why Juice had his hood up.

"Juice" she said in a voice that bordered between a whimper and a whisper. "What did you do?"

"What?" the answer was clearly defensive, evasive.

She took a quick glance around. There was no one outside with them. She knew that the guys were all off doing their own shit and that currently the only person in the side was Chucky, who was busy polishing everything he could after Gemma gave him the job to keep him out of the way.

Even if that wasn't enough to keep Chuck distracted, she was sure she could bribe him with a lollipop or something if he asked what was going on.

Taking Juice's hand before he could protest, she marched straight across the bar towards the dorms. She knew where she was going, living in the clubhouse for as long as she had she knew where everyone who stayed there stayed, and she knew that the empty room on the far right end had been empty since the lockdown. Kicking the door open she yanked Juice, who did little to resist, into the room and shut the door.

"What did you do Juice?" she demanded this time, her voice very much NOT a whisper.

"Accident." he muttered and Corey shook her head.

"That's some bullshit right there because this" she march forwards and yanked the neckline of his hoodie down to reveal the darkening bruise around his neck. "This weren't a damn accident Juice."

Juice sat down on the freshly made bed head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. Shit." he all but whispered clearly choking back tears. "I'm sorry."

Slowly, a little uncertain of herself, Corey sat down beside him, took one of his hands away from his face and lowered it down to rest in both of hers.

"How'd you know?" he sniffed, clearing his throat, trying to surreptitiously wipe his eyes with his other hand.

"Seen it before."

"Wait you-"

"Not me. My dad." she said a little shortly.

"Shit. I'm sorry."

"So was everyone else. I wasn't. Danno wasn't. Guy was a dick."

"What happened?" Juice didn't know if he was curious or just desperate for any kind of distraction, even if that distraction came from

"He stole the money that was gonna pay for my mom's treatment. Stole the money that was gonna pay for her treatment and her meds and her medical bills. Stole it so that he didn't get his ass kicked over debts he racked up getting shit face drunk every fuckin' night."

"Damn. Yeah you were right. Definitely a dick." Juice said in tired agreement.

"I was like 8 when he did it. Found him the in the morning. Walked into the bathroom and there he was. Some bullshit note about how sorry he was. Didn't cry over him then ain't gonna cry over him now or ever."

"Damn."

"Yeah. But how I know don't matter Juice. Not really. Why did you try and do it?"

Juice swallowed thickly, wiping away the last few tears from his face.

"I-I don't know. I just, after doin' the time, the Russians, Miles and-"

Corey winced a little at hearing Miles's name. Happy had told her the basics of what happened. Miles was a traitor. He died a traitor. That was all she got from him.

"That was you?"

"Shit I-I though you knew."

"Hap only told me he was a traitor. You caught him?"

"Y-yeah." Juice sighed, head back in his hands. She patted his back before leaning in an resting her head on his shoulder.

"You cant die Juice. You just cant. You're my friend. Don't die on me Juice. Please?" she murmured into his hoodie and she felt him take a shuddering breath.

"I don't wanna die." he said finally and she slipped off the bed and crouched before him, looking up into his face.

"Then don't." she said simply with a small smile which he eventually returned.

"Thanks Corey."

"No problem Juicey boy."

* * *

"A few more seconds Carter. Okay now you can drop it."

The man dropped the exercise ball to the floor, wincing a little as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You tryna kill me Miss Corey?" he chuckled a little and she smiled back finishing up a few notes before handing him a piece of paper.

"All part of the fun Carter. Okay, I'll see you again in four weeks, keep doing the strengthening exercises and we'll carry on from there." she smiled as Carter got up, slid his jacket on and his hat which he tipped at Corey before exiting the gym.

She liked Carter, he worked hard, made good conversation and was a little eccentric but that just reminded her of Chucky.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps before a flustered looking Tara burst through the double doors.

"Sup Doc. Just wrappin' up you wanna-"

But she broke off at the look on Tara's face. It was a mixture of supressed panic and a wave of fear and sadness behind her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Some kind of explosion." the Doctor said quietly.

"Who is it?" Corey rasped and Tara swallowed.

"Corey I-"

"Who is it Tara?"

"Kozik" Tara choked out, blinking back tears.

"He dead?" she asked tightly, white knuckles as she gripped the back of her chair.

"No. But it doesn't look good." Tara practically whispered and Corey nodded her head saying

"I should go see him."

Before her legs gave out and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while!

Hope you enjoy this guys sorry about the cliffhanger!

Please review, I love reading them!

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	36. through hell

**HEY MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS FIRST!**

 **SOMETHING WENT OFF A LITTLE WHEN I TRIED TO UPLOAD MY LAST CHAPTER. MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 35 BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER. I REPEAT READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, CHAPTER 35 BEFORE READING THIS ONE!**

* * *

She never blacked out.

That was almost worse.

She could still hear Tara talking, with vague words bursting into her bubble of consciousness.

Internal damage.

Emergency surgery.

Low chances.

"I got her Doc." Happy's voice broke through now as her eyes remained fixed to the floor she had collapsed to. Now it was his face who was level with hers, not Tara's as she gazed listlessly at him.

"Get up kid."

"Hap" she managed to croak out.

"Get up. Cant do nothin' sittin' round on the floor. Up. Now." he said again, straightening to his full height, looking down at her.

Gritting her teeth and taking a deep breath, Corey pushed herself up from the floor and looked up at him. Happy jerked his head and she followed him, almost meekly out of the gym and down the hall. A few more turns and they came across Clay, Bobby and Tig who walked over to the pair of them and squeezed Corey's shoulder.

"How you doin' doll?"

"Been better Tigger." she said weakly and he gave her a one armed hug. A little further down the hall she could see Chibs, Jax and Juice, who was staring vacantly at the floor while Jax and Chibs spoke in low voices.

"How long until-"

"I can get you an update." she heard Tara say quietly before walking away.

"Hap what do I do?" Corey didn't sound like Corey. Corey had never sounded so lost.

"Wait it out kid. Aint nothin' else to do." he said and felt her lean into his side, practically collapse and his arm found it's way roud her back and his hand rested on her right hip, in an almost comforting gesture, holding her to his side.

"Just gotta wait it out."

* * *

The second Tara walked through the door with another doctor Corey recognised as Doctor Stanson, both she and the guys were all on their feet moving forwards.

"He's alive. But it was close." said Doctor Stanson before anyone could start asking questions. "The next 24 hours are still critical but if he remains stable through then and after he may have a slim chance at walking out of he-"

But the doctor didn't get another word out as Corey ran forwards and through her arms around him.

"Thanks Doctor S." she muttered over and over before finally releasing him.

"I can take you to him. Only one at a time for now though alright?" said Doctor Stanson and Corey looked up at Happy who smirked a little at her seeking of approval before shrugging and saying

"Go. We'll wait."

She kissed his cheek and followed Doctor Stanson through the doors.

* * *

He looked like hell.

He looked like hell had had its ass kicked by a fucking ninja.

They were her first two thoughts when Doctor S showed her to Kozik's room.

He had at least ten stitches on the right side of his head protruding from underneath a thin bandage wrap and there was dark bruising around the stitches. The rest of his injuries must be hidden under the covers and under his skin.

Kozik didn't stir when she sat beside him and ever so gently placed her hands over one of his.

"Hey dumb-ass."

Still nothing.

"Ya know this is a bit dramatic even for you Kozi, gettin' yourself blown up just to make me talk to ya." She didn't know why she was trying to crack jokes. Sliding the chair so that it was right up against the side of the bed she lay her head beside his and whispered

"I wanna hate you. I wanna hate you so bad and then you go and nearly die and I find out I cant hate your dumb ass." she murmured, before glancing at his face.

"Love ya Kozi. You idiot."

* * *

Happy was sitting in with Kozik whilst Corey went to get a drink. As she was standing at the vending machine there was the sound of a throat clearing behind her. Turning, she found Chibs leaning against the wall beside the machine with a small smile as he looked at her.

"How're ye doin' lass?"

"In desperate need of a sugar boost." she quipped gesturing to the vending machine. "He's still out."

"Aye, the doctors told us before the guys took off." said Chibs rubbing th back of his neck before saying "Heard Juicey boy and you had a talk the other night."

The statement was loaded with meaning and she looked at her sideways.

"He tell you?"

"Yeah. Didn't really 'ave a choice. Caught him tryna get rid of the evidence."

Corey nodded once biting her lip.

"Anyone else know?"

"Jax. He wants ta keep it quiet, 'ts why I'm here-"

"I aint gonna rat him out." she said firmly and Chibs nodded.

"Yer a good girl Corey."

"I do my best" she smirked and Chibs chuckled.

"So where is everyone now?" she asked and Chibs shrugged as they walked back along the hall towards Kozik's room.

"Dealing with club business. Piney's disappeared off to the cabin, Jax is takin' Tara to Oregon, They were supposed to go yesterday but then all this shite with Kozik went down." rattled off Chibs and she nodded.

"Yeah, remember Tara telin' me 'bout Oregon." she paused both in speech and step for moment before asking quietly

"You sure Jax is gonna keep quiet about Juice? I'm not stupid Chibs. Sons don't kill 'emsleves I know that. But he told me he doesn't wanna die."

Chibs ran a hand over his head and sighed

"We'll have ta watch 'im love. Yer right. Sons don't kill themselves. But as long as he stays I dunno stable I guess, we aint got no reason to let the club know." the Scott replied and Corey let out a little breath of relief.

"Okay then."

* * *

"Go Hap. I got this." she sighed for the fifth time as Happy stood belligerently by the door.

"Don't wanna leave ya." he shrugged and she couldn't help but smile and sigh again as she said

"Its not like he's going anywhere, so all I gotta do is sit here and watch his dumb ass sleep. Club needs you. So get out of here." she said walking over and standing on tip toe, taking the collar of his kutte in her hands and pulling him down for a kiss, which he returned automatically, before breaking it and saying

"Be back later."

"Don't die." she said as usual but there was a slight element of seriousness to the normally jokey tone now. Given whose hospital bed they were standing by it was unsurprising.

"Stay outta trouble."

"Always Hap."

* * *

Kozik blinked his eyes open and immediately groaned in pain.

His ribs, head stomach, everything was aching.

There was a warmth radiating beside his head and he grit his teeth in order to turn his head slightly, to see Corey fast asleep beside him. He had sudden flashbacks to finding her sat beside him after he over dosed in Tacoma and he let out a pained sigh as she began to stir.

"Ya know" he said hoarsely "We spend way to much time in this place."

"Kozi?" Corey blinked sleepily before letting a wan smile cross her face "Yeah. Tell me about it. I blame you."

"Ouch. Don't bully me in my vulnerable state." said Kozik as pathetically as possible before chuckling then groaning in pain.

"Doctor S said you're gonna need a lot of PT to get back to yourself after this..." Corey let the words drawl out t the end and Kozik groaned.

"No. Tell me you didn't"

"Yessir. Got Doctor S to swing it for me. I'm gonna put ya through helll Koz, you best believe that. Think of it as my final act of vengeance for your dumb ass voting in the you know what."

The silence that followed her final words was deafening.

"Corey I-"

"Don't." she cut him off "I've tried hatin' you. It didn't work and just made us both miserable. So, it's done. And aint nothin' gonna change by ignoring ya. So it's done. We're all good. I love your dumb ass Kozi."

"Thanks shorty. Love you to." Kozi breathed with a sigh of relief squeezing her hand as he rested his head back and shut his eyes.

Only for them to flicker open again as he heard a mischievous chuckle from Corey.

"What?"

There was a wicked smirk on Corey's face as she smirked.

"I said we're all good. I'm still gonna put ya through hell in PT. You're so not gonna love me after that."

* * *

 **So it's kinda short but ive been really busy and im sorry its been so long.**

 **Let me know what you guys want to see coming up!**

 **I hope you liked that I didn't kill Kozik like the show did!**

 **Keep reviewing guys, I love it!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	37. With an X

"Hey doll. How you doin'? The idiot still alive?" Corey grinned at the teasing in Tig's voice as she walked up towards the club and found Tig sat on one of the outside benches with a girl about her age who's dark hair had red streaks running through it.

"Who's your friend Tigger?"

"Oh shit, erm Corey this is my er, my daughter Dawn-"

"Actually it's Margeaux. With an X." drawled the girl with an easy smile, raising a hand in half wave and Corey returned the smile genuinely saying

"Cool name. I'm Corey, like he said. You live in Charming?"

"No. I leave later today."

"Thought you'd be at the hospital with Kozik." said Tig curiously, standing up from the bench and Corey sighed with a slightly frustrated growl.

"Him and Hap made me leave. Told me I had to take a break. I'm going back later though. Hap dropped me off and he's gonna pick me up later." she told Tig and Dawn, Margeaux, whatever looked on slightly confused but more blasé than anything.

"You wanna grab a drink with us?" Tig said gesturing to his daughter who smiled lazily again.

"I don't know. Don't wanna intrude Tigger." Corey shifted as she twisted the strap of her battered, badge covered shoulder bag.

"Heyyyy, don't worry about it, it's cool. Means you can tell me all the crap I've missed that he wont tell me." grinned Margeaux and Tig rolled his eyes as Corey laughed with his daughter

"Why does it suddenly feel like I've now got daughter number three here to gang up on me?" He groaned, playfully ruffling both girls heads as they both swatted him away.

"If you don't mind me hangin' with you till later..."

"Shut up and grab a beer Corey." grinned Tig as he sat back down with Margeaux, taking the beer which Chuck (who had appeared out of nowhere) handed to him.

"Yes Mr Tig Sir." she answered with a mock salute.

* * *

Happy pulled up to TM to see Corey talking animatedly with another girl as Tig stood beside them, his arm round the other girls shoulders. As soon as she saw him Corey practically skipped over and jumped, arms wrapped round his neck and lips pressed to his.

"Hey." he smirked as she pulled away, but still keeping on her tip toes with her arms around his neck.

"Hey back." she smiled back leading him over to Tig and Margeaux. "You ever met Tig's kid, well one of?"

With an arm still wrapped around Corey, holding her to his body, Happy shook his head before inclining it at Margeaux in a non verbal greeting. Margeaux surveyed the pair through her dark rimmed eyes, pupils flitting from Corey to Happy, before looking Happy up and down and saying in her slightly hazy tone

"Cool ink."

As she said the words a cab turned the corner and pulled into the TM lot. Margeaux stood up from the swing and said

"That's my ride."

She and Tig embraced as she said warmly

"Love you daddy."

"You be careful darlin'. You got it all?"

"Yeah. Thanks again daddy."

Margeaux pulled out of the hug and turned to Corey

"It was cool meeting you." the two fist bumped and Margeaux said as she walked towards the cab "We should hang again. You got my cell anyways."

"See ya." smiled Corey, walking away from Happy to stand by Tig's side as he watched his daughter climb into the cab, waving, and watched as it pulled out of the lot and out of sight.

"You gave her the money didn't you?"

Corey turned around to find Gemma standing there with her arms folded, eyebrows raised at Tig who turned and said

"Oh yeah."

"She'll just be back for more." Gemma warned as Corey looked on confused. Tig stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed a smile saying

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

As they finished off Chinese takeout (Kozik had flat out refused to eat anymore shitty hospital food and his doctor had said it was ok) Happy's phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his pocket, Corey and Kozik watched from Kozik's bed as Happy's eyes narrowed. Whatever was being said on the other end of the line was clearly not good as a murderous scowl.

"Be there in 10." he growled before hanging up.

"What?" croaked Kozik, wincing as he craned his neck to look at Happy.

"Tara."

"Is she ok?!" demanded Corey half getting to her feet.

"She's alive. Looks like a cartel hit. Went wrong. They're bringing her here for surgery." Happy growled and Corey could feel her hands clench into fists of anger and worry on behalf of her friend.

"Surgery for what?" winced Kozik.

"They smashed up her hand. Real bad."

* * *

"Holy shit Miss Gemma!" Corey heard the words tumbling out of her face before she could stop herself. Gemma shot her a look, well as best she could given that her face was bruised, swollen and she had stitches just under her eye.

"Wanna shout that any louder baby Kozik?" she said wryly before looking over Corey's shoulder, who turned to see Margaret Murphy standing there staring.

"What happened?" she said aghast and Gemma chuckled without humour before saying sarcastically

"Flew my broomstick into a wall."

"I got this Miss Murphy." Corey said, motioning the woman away, who went reluctantly, glancing over her shoulder.

"Seriously Gemma. What happened?" even as she said this, the downward flicker of Gemma's gaze and the supressed betrayal behind her eyes told her all she needed to know and she answered her own question, growling out

"Clay."

"Don't get involved Corey. I'm serious. Let the club handle Clay. Focus on getting Kozik back on his feet and keeping Tara sane. Girl's lost her hand, worried she might lose her mind if she cant be a doctor again."

Corey grimaced at this, Tara's cries and tears still painfully fresh in her recent memory.

 _"Shit Doc, I'm so sor-"_

 _"Don't." Tara sounded empty, hollow and she refused to look Corey in the eye as she lay in bed staring at her cast. "Don't tell me you're sorry, I've heard it to many times for it to mean anything to me right now."_

 _"Okay. Then tell me what to do to make it mean something."_

 _"Tell me the truth."_

 _"About?" Corey queried, slightly raising her eyebrow._

 _"How are you so ok with everything that the club does? Sanctioned, not sanctioned it doesn't matter I've never seen you even flinch at the things they do and I know you know. So how?"_

 _"That's a hell of a loaded question Doc." there was a warning and a question in Corey's voice and Tara sighed at the response._

 _"I know. I've been asking myself it for the last two years."_

 _"Why Doc?"_

 _And then the door opened._

 _"Oh sorry."_

 _There was a tall, honey haired woman stood in the doorway holding flowers and Phil was holding the door open for her._

 _"She said she was family?" the big man asked and Corey watched slightly confused as Tara clenched her jaw a little before she said a little tightly,_

 _"It's okay."_

 _Phil nodded and left the room and the woman walked towards the bedside table saying with a smile_

 _"Wow, he's a big one."_

 _"Yeah." was Tara's reply. The woman smiled, placed the flowers down and then turned to Corey._

 _"Sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Wendy."_

 _Corey couldn't stop her eyes widening in realisation as she slowly accepted Wendy's out stretched hand and shook it once._

 _"Right. Wendy. Corey." she said as a simple introduction and Wendy smiled a little sheepishly_

 _"I guess my reputation precedes me. It's nice to meet you."_

 _"Uh yeah you too."_

 _An awkward silence fell and Corey shifted uncomfortably and said slowly_

 _"I uh, I guess I'll let you two talk? You cool with that Doc?"_

 _"Yeah." Corey didn't look convinced so Tara said firmly "It's fine Corey, really."_

Corey had been outside the room when less than five minutes later Tara was screaming in pain, anger and sadness as she smashed her cast again and again against the table.

Gemma watched Corey squirm as the memories flashed through her brain in a few seconds before repeating

"Stay out of it. Let the club handle Clay."

Corey seemed to be debating something as she bit her lip and her eyes flitted around before nodding to Gemma.

"I don't want trouble. I'm gonna stay out of it Gemma I promise." She was serious too, Corey's face shining with honesty.

It was true.

Despite the fact it seemed to follow her, she really didn't want anymore trouble.

As Gemma rounded the corner of the corridor, Corey felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She walked quickly round the other end of the corridor and out of the door to one of the small, empty patient gardens. Her eyebrows raised as she looked at the name flashing up on her screen and she exhaled a deep breathe before answering the call.

"Hey Ope. What do you need?"

* * *

 **Hey y'all. I'm sorry for the long wait and this sucky chapter I know it's not that great and it's kind of filler I'm real sorry.**

 **Review me your likes, dislikes, ideas and thoughts, I love reading them.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	38. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey y'all**

 **Thanks so much for being so patient with me I know I've been gone for a long time and I am working on the next official chapter so please don't lose interest.**

 **But this is a note to let you know that I am going to be starting a tag along story, which is going to be a bunch of one shots that for various reasons I cant put in my main story. But I also want to include things that you want to see so if there is a scene that you want to see review it or PM me and I will do my best to include as many as I can.**

 **The new story will be called "Find your way home"**

 **Again please don't give up on me guys I am still here and still working I promise!**

 **Thanks for everyone who has supported my story and checked in on me.**

 **Geronimo xx**

 **-CHGR**


	39. Anything you need

She knew something was wrong the second she laid eyes on Opie.

The big man looked drained, eyes bloodshot and jaw set in an expression of vicious misery, as he leaned against his bike outside his home as Corey pulled up to the curb.

"Hey Ope."

Opie looked at her a little dazedly before saying in a gruff, thick voice

"Hey Corey."

She was worried now. Opie just sounded wrong, too quiet, voice cracked and strained.

"Ope?" tentatively she placed a hand on his arm, and took it as a good sign that he didn't push her off but a bad sign that she could feel every sinew of muscle tensed and shaking.

"Ope, what's wrong? What d'ya need?"

He was quiet for a moment before forcing out

"Pop's dead."

"Shit! Ope I'm so sorry. H-how, when, I-I-"

"Got shot."

"What?! Holy shit, Ope, call someone to help y-"

"Unser already knows." was the quiet reply and Corey took a slight step back, surprised by the subtle menace in Opie's voice.

"The cop? or ex cop, whatever, he knows? Ope what's goin' on?"

"Gotta take care of shit. Cant let it go unanswered. Not again. Can you watch the kids? Lyla's out of town for a couple days and my mom's too far. Couple of the girls are keepin' an eye on 'em but they need a familiar face right now."

"Sure thing Ope, god, anything you need. They at your place?"

"Yeah. I, uh, I gotta go Corey. Thanks for this."

"It's ok Opie. I mean it. Anything you need."

* * *

"Where are ya?"

"Well hey to you too Hap."

"Don't be a smart ass. Where are ya?"

Corey sighed and leaned back on the couch, looking around Opie's living room.

"At Ope's house. He asked me to watch after his kids for a while." she said a little sadly befor perking up enough to say teasingly "You could always ditch bein' an outlaw for one night and come help me out. I bet Kenny and Piper would love to beat you at Pokémon or something."

Happy didn't seem to find the idea of him playing a childrens game as amusing as she did.

"Gotto go." he said gruffly after letting her laugh it up for a few seconds.

"Okay. I lo- See ya later killer." she said before hanging up and letting her head flop back onto the sofa with a deep sigh.

* * *

Opie didn't come back for hours.

Corey had put the kids to bed and was watching TV when her phone rang again.

"Opie? Where are you?" she asked as she answered the phone after checking the name that had flashed up.

"Emergency care, off of Crane." came the gruff voice from the other end of the line and Corey frowned, though there was no one there to see it.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Need someone to pick me up."

Corey glanced at the time quickly before voicing her suggestion.

"I can get Lauren to come over in case the kids wake up. They're in bed right now. I'll get Lauren to come sit over and I'll come up and get you."

"Thanks Corey. I owe you."

"Nah, don't sweat it Ope, be there as soon as a I can."

It took her twenty minutes to get hold of Lauren, beg her to come and babysit and then leave the house, using the truck she had found in the garage and the keys which had been in a bowl by the front door.

Finally she pulled into the parking lot of the Emergency care centre and saw Opie leaning against a wall, cigarette between his lips and his hand all bandaged up. She tooted her horn to get his attention, and Opie walked over, climbing into the passenger seat, mindful of his injured hand.

He looked like hell.

Still drained and with an unholy level of sadness but there was a simmering rage behind his dark eyes now, and it was this which prompted her not to speak as they drove off into the night.

After ten minutes of silence Opie said in a voice of forced calm

"Thanks for all this. Know, I'm askin' a lot."

"Don't be stupid Opie. Trust me I wouldn't have agreed to any of this if I didn't want to do it. Ask Hap, stubborn-pain-in-the-ass is my middle name." she smiled gently at him and felt her heart twitch with relief as the corners of Opie's mouth turned up ever so slightly in the tiniest of tired smiles.

"Gotta admit. Happy finding a girl like you? Didn't see that one comin'" he said, his voice just over a monotone as he looked out the window at the night sky.

"Me neither Opie. Me neither."

* * *

Corey stifled a huge yawn as she down the last remnants of her fourth cup of coffee. She didn't care that helping Opie had kept her up half the night, she would do it again in a heartbeat, but her tiredness and the huge stack of paperwork in front of her was making her want to bang her head against a brick wall.

Chucking the Styrofoam cup into the trash can in the corner of the room, she yawned again, stretched her arms and then got up, intent on getting coffee number five and taking what she thought was a well earned break.

As she walked down a corridor leading towards a patients garden she caught sight of a familiar figure at the end of the hall passing her.

"Miss Gemma!" she called but Gemma clearly didn't hear her as the older woman kept walking, out sight. Corey followed quickly but paused outside of the room that Gemma went into.

So this was Clay's room.

After she went back to the clubhouse and found out the garage was a crime scene, she had gone straight to find Happy. Happy was clearly busy as he only offered her three words as he was heading to his bike.

"Clay got shot."

As soon as she had found out, things started to click into place in her mind and the direction that her thoughts were heading were a scary place.

 _Opie._

 _Opie saying "Cant let it go unanswered. Not again."_

 _Opie's wife had been killed by Tig._

 _"Cant let it go unanswered. Not again."_

 _Now Piney was dead._

 _"Cant let it go unanswered."_

 _Opie's face that evening._

 _"Cant let it go unanswered."_

 _Clay had been shot._

 _"Cant let it go unanswered."_

 _Opie had been hurt._

 _"Not again."_

Opie had shot Clay.

She just knew it and she wished that she didn't. Wished her brain hadn't put the pieces together, but it was to late.

"You know lurking outside doors is rude."

Gemma's dry, sarcasm interrupted her thoughts and Corey blinked before focusing on the other woman's bruised face.

"Sorry Miss Gemma. Head in the clouds."

Gemma laughed at her sorry excuse and said

"Somehow I don't believe that. Think you can pull your head out of the clouds long enough to do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is." Corey shot back at once.

"Keep an eye on Tig. This shit with Clay, he's blaming himself. Needs a friend right now."

The favour surprised Corey and after taking a moment to absorb it she nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll keep an eye on Tigger. Anything to get out of paperwork."

* * *

The reaper emblazoned door stood before her.

She didn't want to do this.

But she knew it was better than lying.

Better than letting the weight of what she knew eat her alive.

He would know what to do.

She raised her hand.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"What?" came the call.

She opened one door and stepped inside.

"Jax. Can we talk?"

* * *

 **HEY GUUUUYYYSSSS!**

 **I am so so so so so sorry I have been away for so long and I'm sorry for such a shit chapter. I tried guys I tried to make it good.**

 **I have had so much going on, been dealing with a lot and had major writers block so I'm sorry for being gone for so long.**

 **Keep giving me your feedback and ideas both for this tory and Find Your Way Home.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	40. Heart to Heart

"Jax. Can we talk?"

"Can it wait?" asked the VP looking almost as drained as Opie had.

"Not really. 'm sorry" Corey said with an apologetic shrug and Jax motioned for her to sit across from him at the table.

"What's goin' on Corey?"

Corey bit her lip for a second before saying slowly

"I got a call from Ope last night."

Before she even got the next part of her sentence out she knew that what she suspected about Opie was right and that Jax already knew.

"He's askin' me to look after his kids, then pick him up from emergency care, with what I'm guessing is a bullet hole in his wrist..." she tailed off again a little uneasy under Jax's intense gaze.

"And?" Jax pressed her for the information.

"You gonna make me say it Jax? Piney's dead, Opie goes of the rails, ends up shot, Clay ends up in hospital? I'm not stupid."

"Why are you here Corey?" Jax didn't sound mad. He just sounded tired.

"I-I thought that I should tell someone. Someone who wouldn't kill him before they found out everything that went on. Because I wouldn't have told you unless I was sure Jax. Honestly I'm glad you knew. Because keepin' that from you just didn't feel right, and it would have killed me, that is just a whole bunch of crazy that I don't want anything else to do with anymore, you know because-"

"Corey, Corey, COREY!" Jax had to raise his voice to cut off her rambling and he gave her a weary half smile. "It's ok darlin'. You were right to bring this to me not the club. It's all screwed up and complicated but I'm handling it and I wont let you get caught up in anything I promise. As far as you're concerned, Opie hurt himself workin' on his bike, and asked you to watch the kids while he went and got himself stitched up. Okay? But you did good comin' to me. It's good to know I can trust you."

Corey let out a huge sigh of relief.

She'd been prepared for a lot worse and it felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders.

The information was not her responsibility anymore. Jax knew what she knew and more and he had told her that it was no longer her job to worry about what happened.

She felt better now.

* * *

"Hey Killer" Corey slid her arms round Happy's neck from behind him, unsurprised but not hurt that he didn't even look up from sharpening his knife when she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Haven't seen you around much last couple days. You been hidin' from me Hap?" she said and he finally glanced up at her and shrugged slightly

"Been busy. This shit with Clay's got us all busy." he rasped and Corey nodded in understanding moving out from behind him and flopping down onto the bed across from where he was sat.

"Want to talk about it?" she said and then immediately burst out laughing at the look that Happy shot her. "Jeez Happy I was kidding! Holy shit, I cant breathe, the look on your face!" she managed to gasp about before collapsing into giggles again.

"Happy Lowman, if I know anything about you is that you don't exactly do heart to heart conversations. You're more kill-y than talk-y aren't you?"

Happy shot her a smirk and threw his newly sharpened knife at the wall behind her where it stuck, point first in the wood and quivered with the vibrations of the impact. Corey turned her head to look at the blade for a second before turning back with a mischievous smirk on her face and said calmly

"It's like I'm sleepin' with a damn ninja. Not gonna lie, that was kinda hot."

Happy let out an inaudible growl of something before moving across the room in that lightening quick way of his, before he pushed her back so that he was hovering over her on the bed and then smashed his mouth against hers. Corey smirked into the kiss, pleased with the reaction her words had gotten and put a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him nearer and arching her body up and closer to his.

Just as Happy's hand moved to the hem of her shirt in an effort to rid her of the garment her ringtone blared out and she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling her mouth from Happy's with a gasp and said breathlessly

"Wait, Hap, wait."

"Ignore it." he muttered, moving his lips down to her jawline, but even as he spoke the ringtone started up again and Corey gently pushed Happy off of her, which he begrudgingly allowed her to do, rolling to one side and taking a few calming breaths. Trying to compose herself in case it was a work call, Corey sat up and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

There was a pause, in which her eyes went wide with surprise and she got off the bed.

"Hailey?"

More silence as the other person spoke and now Corey's face creased with concern.

"Hang on, Hai-Hailey slow down." she mouthed an apology at Happy before taking her phone call out of the room, leaving Happy to calm himself down.

He couldn't go to church as riled up as he was.

* * *

When Happy walked out church he was feeling good.

Jax taking over was the bets thing for the club.

Clay had been running them into the ground, looking to make as much cash as possible before his hands meant he couldn't ride anymore.

Jax could be a little hot headed but he was a better choice for the club, and having Chibs as his SAA was the right call.

Happy's attention was suddenly grabbed by the sight of Corey sitting on one of the playset swings in the dusky evening light. Lighting a cigarette as he walked, he headed over to her.

Corey did not look ok.

There was a look of dangerous sadness behind her eyes, her jaw was clenched, and she was shaking whether out of cold or some emotion he couldn't tell.

"What is it?" he asked, Happy's version of "Are you ok?"

"When I first got here Kozik said that I just had to say the word and you two would kill him. That still true?" she asked in scarily calm, detached voice, her eyes darting up to look at him as she spoke.

"Who?" was his first question.

"Drew Moorstene." she said coldly.

"Why?"

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnnnnnn**

 **What's coming next?**

 **Please keep giving me feedback and ideas guys I love reading them.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	41. With me

**Trigger warning: this chapter deals with sexual assault.**

 **THE EVENTS OF THIS CHAPTER DO NOT REFLECT WHAT I THINK ABOUT ANYTHING TO DO WITH SEXUAL ASSAULT OR WHAT PEOPLE SHOULD DO TO DEAL WITH SEXUAL ASSAULT. THESE EVENTS ARE FICTIONAL WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Corey looked away from Happy's eyes for a moment, seemingly composing herself as he leaned against the slide, arms folded and asked

"Why?"

Taking deep breath she said

"He has to stop. You know what I don't care, torture him, cut him up, kill him I don't care, he has to be stopped. I can't let him - this is my fault I-"

"I'll do it." Happy cut her off and Corey took a deep shuddering breath, still not meeting his eyes. Happy's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Corey get to her feet. She looked unsteady, like she was tipsy on bad news. She walked away from the playset but paused after she had taken two steps past Happy and said without looking at him in the quietest of voices

"Make him hurt Hap."

And then she walked away back towards the clubhouse.

Happy watched her go before walking back himself.

Walking up to the bar he tapped Tig on the shoulder. Tig looked around and Happy jerked his head, motioning for him to follow outside.

"What's goin' on brother?" Tig asked once they were outside the garage.

"Gotta take care of somethin'. Could use back up."

Tig's response was automatic.

"I'm there."

* * *

"Ok spit it out."

Kozik was now well enough to be moving around and he was sat in the cafeteria with Corey, wolfing down mac and cheese. Corey had a plate also but she had spent the last twenty minutes staring into space, picking at her food without eating anything.

Corey blinked, coming back into focus for a moment before looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was listening. But the cafeteria was empty save for a tired looking doctor who was ready the newspaper with large headphones on on the other side of the room.

"I screwed up Kozi. And a good kid got hurt."

Her hand was clenched into a fist on the table, tight enough that it looked like her knuckles would burst through her skin until Kozik reached out with a slight wince and enveloped her hand with one of his own.

"Hey woah woah woah. What're you talkin' about? What kid?"

Corey looked like she wanted to be sick as she swallowed and said quietly

"The guy who-who umm tried to - who um, ya know - h-hurt me, back before I came to Charming. I got a call. He attacked a friend of mine. Hailey. And it's my fault."

A look of complete self disgust and loathing crossed her face as she finished her sentence and Kozik shook his head vehemently.

"No. No way do you get to blame yourself for this asshole's fuckin' actions. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." he repeated the last words like a soothing mantra, squeezing her hand.

"I'm gonna guess Hap doesn't know?"

Corey shook her head and Kozik looked surprised.

"You told him?"

A nod.

"He takin' care of it?"

Another nod.

"Knew it. It's gonna be ok Cor. And it's not your fault."

Corey didn't say anything, she didn't get a chance as a nurse approached their table and told Kozik that Doctor S was looking for him for another examination of his healing wounds.

"If you beat yourself up over this it'll kill you Cor. You're gonna be ok. Come see me tomorrow yeah? It's gonna be fine." Kozik said earnestly as the nurse led him away.

* * *

"You okay Corey?"

Bam.

Bam.

Bam.

Bam.

She hit the bag again and again and again, ignoring the words until Juice stepped into her line of vision, a slightly hesitant but a genuinely concerned look on his face.

"A-Are you okay?"

"You got any weed?" she asked bluntly ignoring his words and Juice shook his head saying apologetically

"Cops took most of my personal stash. Got some stuff at the shop but-"

"Well that's no good to me is it Juice? Now fuck off." she snapped and glared at him. For a second Juice looked like a wounded puppy, before he shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged away towards the bar.

"Shit." Corey hissed hitting the bag again before calling plaintively

"Juice! Juice! Wait! Shit Juice I'm sorry!"

Juice stopped in the door way, turning back to her.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong. Just don't shut me out. I mean we're friends right?" he said a little awkwardly and Corey sighed.

"Of course we're friends." she said.

She clenched her jaw as she seemed to struggle to get the next words out

"I. _want_. to tell you but I-I-I just cant Juicey." she said in a voice that sounded like it was full of frustration not at him but at herself and whatever was bothering her.

"You don't have to" Juice repeated "Can I help?"

A pause.

A sad smile.

"You got tequila?" she asked and Juice pointed at the bar in answer.

"You wanna help me Juicey boy? Let's get fucking wrecked."

* * *

Corey was drunk.

Juice had cut himself off, because he didn't want to have a hangover when the club got down to business the next day. He hadn't had that many.

But Corey had just kept going.

And going.

And going.

And going.

So yeah.

Corey was DRUNK.

"Juiceyyyyyyyyyyy" she whined as she flopped back onto the bed. They had grabbed a bottle of whiskey, tequila and vodka and gone to Juice's room. It had been Corey's idea, for some reason Juice didn't question Corey had not wanted to be around any of the others.

"Juicceeeeyyyyyyyy I loooovveeee you. Bu-but don't- don't tell Hap." she slurred pressing a finger to her lips and patting Juice on the back.

"I wont" he had to stop himself chuckling at her.

"Be-because you're just my f-friend but H-Happy will kiiiiilllllll you. L-like POW!" she said making a gun with her fingers and aiming it at Juice's head.

"Yeah. Yeah I know." Yep. that was probably true.

"She was so young Juice."

That got his attention. Corey had gone from happy drunk to looking like she was going to cry.

"She was so quiet and g-good, she she she didn't deserve this."

Corey was curled up in a ball now, eyes half closed and mumbling sleepily and sadly to herself

"My fault. Isss my fault." over and over.

She was nearly asleep even though she was still mumbling and Juice got up from the bed. Sliding an arm around her back and one behind her knees he scooped her up and carried her bridal style to the door, used his foot to kick it open and headed towards Happy's room. Juice tapped the door with his foot to see if anyone was there. Happy didn't threaten to castrate him so he pushed the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He walked inside and gently deposited his friend onto the bed, where she curled up, now asleep and breathing slowly. Even in sleep however Juice noticed a tremble to her lower lip like she was trying not to cry.

Feeling a little guilty for leaving her there, but deciding it was best to let her sleep Juice walked back and opened the door and

"Jesus!" he gasped as he opened the door to find himself face to face with Happy who was about to enter the room. It didn't help his nerves that the Tacoma Killer's shirt which was visible under his undone hoodie was spattered with blood.

With a growl Happy grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and yanked him out into the corridor.

"Woah Hey Hap, I didn't - I was just - she crashed out in my room and-" Juice stammered "She was upset a-and had too much to drink a-a-and look man we weren't-nothing happened I mean-" he trailed off. Happy no longer looked mad, well no more angry than his natural face looked. Swallowing nervously Juice asked

"Hap, is um, is she ok? She was talking about someone, I-I don't know, she just got real sad so, look is she ok?"

Happy surveyed the younger man for a moment before shrugging one shoulder and saying

"Don't know man. 'm dealin' with it."

And with that he walked into his room, leaving Juice out in the corridor.

* * *

Corey woke up with a colossal headache, rolled onto her back, stared at the ceiling for a moment before stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom, where she dropped to her knees over the toilet and was promptly violently sick.

"Shit" she moaned before retching again trying to keep her hair out of her face.

Finally she had emptied her stomach and she collapsed back leaning against the wall, still sat on the floor, eyes closed and taking several deep breaths.

"Here."

She hadn't heard him move again but when she opened her eyes Happy was stood in front of her, offering a bottle of water in his outstretched hand which she gratefully accepted.

Happy just watched as she took several gulps of the cool water, before he offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. They both slowly headed back to bed, Corey hiccupping slightly as they did so. Corey climbed back into her side and lay flat on her back staring at the ceiling. She glanced over and saw that Happy was doing the same, his head resting on one arm, one knee slightly bent.

"He dead?" she asked the ceiling.

"No."

"He wanna be dead?"

She could nearly hear the smirk as Happy paused before saying

"Yeah. Asshole got what was comin' to him."

"Good." she breathed and they lapsed back into silence. Corey didn't know if Happy was still awake but she knew if she didn't do it now she never would and Happy deserved to know the truth given what he had done for her in the last 24 hours.

"It was at this party my friend had just after graduation." she spoke into the silence. Happy didn't react at all and Corey licked her lips nervously before continuing, still not looking away from the ceiling.

"I always thought Drew was a prick. He was doing some sports science course or something I cant even remember. Thought he was the greatest thing on the planet, thought all the girls should worship him, ya know all that shit. Couldn't understand why I kept turning him down, wouldn't give up, always hangin' round, tryin' to get with me and shit. Never thought he was dangerous just an arrogant asshole. Then at this party, he um, he got his buddies to get me into the basement."

Corey blinked like she was trying to fight back tears of self loathing once again.

"God I was so stupid. I'm usually so fuckin' careful but it was my fucking graduation you know? I wanted to just let go for once. I was wasted, I didn't realise what was goin' on until I saw him down there, just fucking waiting for me."

She felt Happy shift beside her and glancing down she saw that his right hand was curled into a clenched fist.

"He never actually ra-" she couldn't get the word out. Swallowing, Corey managed to choke out "raped me. I mean he tried. He-he had his hands everywhere a-a-and he kept touching m-e and hitting me but I w-wasn't going to let him. Grabbed a bottle off a shelf and hit him when he-he pushed me into the wall. God, I ran out of there so fast. Just kept running."

Happy heard her take a deep, shuddering breath before a hard anger filled her voice.

"I should have killed him. Then Hailey wouldn't have-"

A pause.

"I um I took this part time job in my second year. Little coffee place." Corey snorted at her own words "Yeah I know, me working in a goddamn coffee shop. But a job's a job and it was never really busy in there so I-I liked it. There was this kid who started coming in basically every day. 9th grader. Hailey. I guess I kind of took her under my wing or whatever, I don't know, I just wanted to look out for her, she was always on her own. Hailey's a good kid. Real quiet, always had her head in a book but she could be real funny as well."

Corey pressed her hand to her mouth and swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat.

"He raped her Hap. Put her in the goddamn hospital, she's 17 for god's sake, and it's my fucking fault. I. was. so. Fucking. Ashamed! That I let him do any of that shit to me, I just- I-I couldn't tell anyone. And now Hailey's gotta go through everything I did and worse."

Filled with disgust, Corey sat up and swung her legs down so that she was sat over the edge of the bed her head in her hands.

"I want to die."

That had Happy on his feet. He paced back and forth for a moment, tension in every muscle of his body. Corey winced as she heard his fist collide with the wall before he was suddenly in front of her. Happy pulled her up, hands wrapped round her upper arms and gave her a little shake.

"No." he growled "Fuck that shit. He did that. You didn't. So you didn't go to the cops who gives a shit? Cops aint done shit for you before. Nawh it was that motherfucker who hurt that girl. Not you. You know how many croweaters I seen get beat up or raped by boyfriends or guys away from the club and not report it? You aint the only one who didn't say shit about what happened to you. So fuck that dying shit right now."

"Hap" Corey croaked "What do I do?"

Happy let go of her arms now and ran his hand a little roughly through her hair and cupped the back of her head, leaning his forehead against hers. What followed was perhaps the most non-Happy thing she had ever heard him say

"Don't let that asshole beat you. Stay alive. With me."

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **Okay so a few things;**

 **1\. If anyone is affected by the issues discussed in this chapter then I urge you to seek help. Talk to someone, anyone and don't give up x**

 **2\. Normally I wouldn't do this but I'm going to really ask that you guys give me feedback on this chapter. It was really difficult to write both structurally and emotionally because I know how sensitive this subject matter is so I really need feedback on this chapter in particular.**

 **3\. I would never ask this normally ever I just wouldn't but if you have any constructive criticism could you please PM it to me? Only because of the sensitive subject matter I don't want it all in the reviews where it could upset people.**

 **I hope I'm not being horrible asking that guys, it would just make me more comfortable for this chapter in particular.**

 **I'm sorry :(**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	42. Authors noteSYOC

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

Hey y'all

Soooooo I am currently working on the next chapter but I've been considering this idea for a while and just thought screw it why not!?

So at some point in future chapters I will be introducing a new character and I wanted to give you guys the chance to give me your ideas.

If you want to submit an OC for me to include in the story then PRIVATE MESSAGE (Reviews wont be accepted for this) me the completed form from below and then I will pick one to develop and include in my story!

I love hearing from you guys so I thought this would be fun!

* * *

 **REQUIRED INFORMATION**

 **Name**

 **Preferred age range (e.g. you'd prefer them to be between 20-26yrs etc.)**

 **Ethnicity**

 **Hair colour**

 **Eye colour**

 **Their personality in 5 words**

 **Fave tv show**

 **Fave song**

 **Fave band**

 **Fave singer**

 **Fave movie**

 **Family (and if they are deceased or not)**

 **Who you would prefer to see them in a relationship with (THIS IS NOT GUARANTEED)**

 **Any other interesting info you think I should know**

* * *

So here's the slightly odd bit...

If you are okay with me using your character and using artistic licence (e.g. creating my own information to fill in any gaps that the form doesn't cover or possibly changing certain aspects of them if needed like adding tattoos or scars or anything) on the character then please put I AGREE at the bottom of the message. This includes agreeing to letting me put your character into scenes and situations that I have created and yes that includes bad ones maybe even killing them but idk yet.

This is only because I don't want people to get upset if I decide to hurt or kill the character or if I change their eye colour I don't want people to get upset so I need people to agree if they want me to use the basic character information they give me in order to create a charcter that everyone enjoys.

* * *

Okayyyyyy so I hope you guys have fun with that and hopefully I will have a new chapter done for you soon.

DISCLAIMER - I don't know exactly when I will introduce the new charcter yet but I will. Scouts honour and all that's shite

More soon.

Geronimo xx


	43. Tell tale

Happy only really took pride in a few things:

1\. His bike

2\. His ink

3\. His "work" for the club

But he couldn't deny, even to himself, that he was proud of his girl.

He was proud of Corey.

After her confession that night she had launched herself straight into pulling her life back on track.

Her first stop had probably been the hardest.

She had clambered onto the back of Happy's bike and they had rode (with a stop along the way) the 6 hours to L.A to visit Hailey. That had been hard. At the motel they had crashed at for the night before Corey didn't sleep at all, her stomach churning as she ran over every horrible way that Hailey could react to her presence the next day. She ran to the bathroom at least four times to vomit but she hadn't been able to eat anything so nothing came up.

Happy was convinced that if Hailey reacted badly to Corey it would push her over the edge.

So thank god the girl had been happy to see her.

He had hovered in the hallway, probably scaring the shit out of Hailey's parents with his intimidating presence, and watched through the blinds as the younger girl sat up in bed and embraced Corey in a fierce hug, a few tears trickling out of her eyes which were squeezed shut.

That had been the start of the journey back for Corey, back away from whatever ledge the past few weeks had pushed her to.

True, in the weeks that followed she still had moments where it seemed everything was about to come crashing down around her. The nightmares still flared up every now and then, sometimes severe enough to send her running to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

But Corey was strong, he had known it since the first time he met her when she was just a scrappy teenager, beating up croweaters.

She had Kozik, Tig and the rest of the guys and she had even become a little closer with (despite Happy's slight vexation about the idea) Juice.

And even if he wasn't all smiles, and kisses motivational quotes and all that shit, she knew that through it all, she had Happy.

She wasn't there yet.

But she'd get there.

She'd make it.

* * *

"Come ooooooon Juice, my grandma hits harder than that and she's been dead for ten years!" complained Corey as she dodged another feeble attempt at a punch from Juice, darting around the ring on the balls of her feet.

"I don't know why you make me do this Corey, ya know I don't like hittin' you!" groaned Juice as he rubbed a spot on his abs that Corey had punched a few seconds earlier.

"Pussy" came a very recognisable rasp from outside the ring and the two of them turned to see Happy watching them with his arms folded and an approving smirk on his face as Corey used the distraction to smack Juice round the back of the head.

"Ow!" he protested and heard Happy snort. Corey shrugged clapped Juice on the shoulder and hopped down out of the ring, planting a kiss on Happy.

"Hey" she said as he slung an arm round her shoulders, as they headed back towards the bar. Corey called over her shoulder

"You gotta learn to keep your guard up Juicey boy!"

As she and Happy headed towards the dorms she asked

"You here for long?"

"Nah. Gotta head back out

* * *

"Just a few more seconds Kozi!" grinned Corey as Kozik grimaced as he held the stretch for a few more seconds.

Kozik had made remarkable progress in the past month with his PT, under the watchful eye and iron resolve of Corey. Working with Kozik had given her something to focus on whenever she was having a rough time coping. She didn't take it easy on the man, so much so that Kozik accused her on multiple occasions of doctor brutality, to which she usually replied with "Suck it up buttercup!" or occasionally "Bite me ya big baby!"

"Ok you're done. What's matter? Couple of stretches to hard for you. Pussy." she smirked at Kozik who swiped at her head, missed and so settled for flipping her off.

"Smart ass. You wait for it Cor I'm gonna beat ya ass one o' these days."

"Yeah yeah, keep dreamin' old man."

Suddenly, Corey paled slightly and her hand shot to her mouth as she gagged slightly.

"Shit you ok Cor?" Kozik asked, slightly grossed out but concerned all the same. Corey took a moment, then swallowed.

"Shit. Sorry. Been feeling crappy all mornin', think I ate bad takeout last night."

There was something vaguely... off. Off about the way she was speaking but Kozik dismissed it as her still feeling slightly sick.

"What's matter? Eating takeout to hard for you?" he teased and she lightly punched his arm.

"Asshole."

"You love me."

"Love putting you through hell."

"Ya do that by breathin'."

"Drop dead"

"I nearly did."

"I wish it had killed you."

"Love you too bitch."

* * *

"Shit."

So that was what it felt like to feel your heart hit the floor.

In fact she was pretty sure her heart jumped into her throat before plummeting to the ground along with her stomach, if the swooping sensation in her midriff was anything to go by.

"Holy shit."

She glanced down again.

"Holy shitting fuck. Shit shitting shit mother fucker fuck shitting shit!" the words were just tumbling out of her face now.

She was fucked.

* * *

"Tell him."

"Koz, Koz I caaan't."

"Bullshit. With everything you told him about that asshole and what happened, with everything you two have dealt with, you can tell him. You have to tell him."

"Koz...Shit Kozi I'm scared."

"You'll be fine kiddo. But he wont thank you for trying to hide it."

* * *

"What?"

Happy rasped the one word question the minute he took one look at her face.

Corey was sat in the middle of the bed, legs crossed and hands fiddling with an elastic hair band.

"What is it?" he expanded the question to three words, but Corey didn't look up, refusing to meet his eyes and choosing to fixate instead on the elastic band.

"You gonna spit it out or what?"

She was pissing him off, she could tell which, given what she had to do, was probably not a smart move, but she couldn't bring herself to look up or answer. Happy was stood just inside the doorway, arms folded, jaw clenching slightly as he watched her with dark eyes.

Suddenly Corey said something completely unintelligible, speaking so fast and low that he couldn't understand a word of what she said.

"What?"

Corey took a deep breath and stood up, getting off the bed the side furthest from him and turning to face him, her own arms wrapped around herself, almost like for protection.

Another deep breath.

"Hap... I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Dun**

 **Dun**

 **DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH**

 **Ta da!**

 **Hope this was okay guys, I'm sorry it took so long and there wasn't much action.**

 **The reaction to my last proper chapter was heart warming guys, I love hearing from you so much.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	44. My kid

"I'm pregnant"

Happy didn't move.

Didn't blink.

Didn't speak.

Didn't do a goddamn thing.

And that pissed her off.

And (though she would never admit it) it scared her too.

"Hap, I-I-I'm pregnant"

"Is it mine?"

WHAM!

Corey had crossed the room in three strides, faster than Happy had ever seen her move before, and had punched him square in the jaw, hard enough to make his head whip to one side and hard enough to make Corey stumble back a few steps clutching her hand and shaking it in pain.

"Shit" she hissed, shaking her hand out before glaring up at Happy and saying venomously "Don't you FUCKING DARE! You know, you fucking know I wouldn't do that. And apart from the fact that I'm not a goddamn slut, if you thought for one fucking second that I'd screwed someone else, you'd have two more of those fucking smiley faces." still massaging her knuckles she took a deep breath and said in a voice of forced calm "so yeah. Of course it's yours asshole."

Happy put a hand to where she had hit him eyes black and jaw clenched and for a moment Corey wondered if she had royally fucked up.

Happy's shoulders rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Hap I-"

"Don't-" Happy snapped before swallowing and taking a step back. "Don't do that again. Ya hear me?"

Corey nodded, shoving her hands, one of which was still smarting, into her hoodie pockets.

There was an awful silence, or at least it was awful for Corey.

Happy had moved to lean against the wall, and had taken out a cigarette. Lighting it, he took a drag before leaning his head back against the wall and saying gruffly

"You gonna keep it?"

Corey shrugged her shoulders helplessly and opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying

"I-I don't - I mean -Shit" she ran her good hand over her head, pulling at her hair slightly "Do you want me to keep it?"

"The hell you askin' me for?"

"Coz it's your bab- its yours too." Corey said in a very quiet voice.

Taking another drag on his cigarette, Happy nodded his head once before shrugging off of the wall and heading to the door.

"You do what you gotta do." he said before disappearing from view, leaving only the faint smell of cigarette smoke behind him.

* * *

"Stupid. Useless, Fucking Asshole. Bullshit. I'm the Tacoma fucking killer and I don't feel anything and I cant ever give a straight fucking answer and my stupid brain is fucked up from all my stupid ink!"

"Jeez Doll, don't hold back, tell us what you really think." came a sarcastic drawl and Corey stopped pummelling the bag and turned to find Tig leaning against the pillar behind her, a beer in his hand.

"Get lost Tig!" she snarled but it had no affect. In fact, Tig just came closer, leaning against the wall to the right of the punch bag.

"Gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you cussing out the bag has got something to do with why Hap shot of like a bat out of hell. Wanna tell me what the hell happened between you two?"

Corey didn't answer for a moment still swinging determinedly at the bag, though with each swing she seemed to have less motivation until she stopped hitting it all together. Not looking at Tig, she said

"I'm pr-" she swallowed, choking on the word a little before sniffing and saying "I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit! No way! Congrats kid." Tig grinned at her, genuinely pleased until a look of realisation crossed his face "He didn't take it too well. Did he?" he said and Corey scoffed, sitting down on one of the benches with her arms around her knees.

"If by 'not well' you mean he basically accused me of cheating on him, asked if I was going to get rid of it and then stormed off telling me to 'do what I had to do' then yeah, asshole didn't take it well. I guess the fact he let me get away with punching him in the face is something."

Tig raised an eyebrow at this before moving over and sitting beside her.

"Shit. I've hit him in the face before and he nearly broke my ribs, and that was in the ring."

Corey snorted at this but didn't smile. When Tig spoke again it was in a voice so serious and steady that it hardly sounded like Tig.

"Look, what do you want to do?"

Corey looked up at the sky and sighed helplessly saying

"I don't want to kill it. I-I cant do that but-"

"But what?"

Corey put her head in her hands for a moment before raising it again and saying with the slightest crack in her voice

"I aint cut out to be a mom. I'm just - I'm so messed up in the freakin' head, what if- what if I like screw it up? _My_ mom spent most of my life sick and my dad was a piece of shit, I. Don't. Know. How to do this!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tig put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in comfort "You think I had a fucking clue how to handle shit when Colleen got pregnant with my oldest? When she had Fawn I was drownin' myself in whiskey and pussy because I couldn't handle bein' anywhere near her or the kid. No one knows what the hell they're doin' kid. No one." Tig sighed and took a gulp of beer before continuing "Look doll, if you're lookin' for someone to walk you through this holdin' your hand every step of the way then I ain't your guy. But I got a pretty good idea of who you are and I'm like 99% sure you've already decided what you're going to do." he said bluntly nodding down towards her stomach, to where Corey looked down to realise she had subconsciously moved her hand down to her stomach and was stroking across it ever so slightly.

"What about Hap?" she asked a little hoarsely and Tig shrugged

"He's gotta work it out himself. Can't push him. But my guess is that he'll come around. And when he does then you'll just want to kill him because he's not gonna let you out of his sight till the kid - till _his_ kid is born." Tig laughed saying that last bit and finally Corey let out a weak chuckle.

"Yeah. God if he comes round he's going to be an overprotective nightmare isn't he?"

"Yeah he is doll. And don't say if. He will come round. You know Hap, he ain't a normal guy, he's just got to work stuff out his own way."

"Yeah, I know."

"Does the idiot know?"

"I told Koz first."

"Well there you go."

"What?"

"Ya know the idiot will be happy to hold ya hand."

* * *

"You awake?"

The sound of Happy's voice made Corey sit bolt upright in their bed and turn to face him.

"Hey" It was all she could think to say.

Happy hovered in the doorway before walking down and standing over her. Feeling at odds with the scene, Corey got up from the bed and stood before him. Their bodies were mere inches apart.

"My kid" Happy said bluntly, his eyes on her stomach. As she looked at his face, out of the corner of her eye Corey saw Happy's fingers twitch, almost as if he had made to reach for her stomach but had restrained himself.

"Yeah" she all but whispered "If you want it"

"My dad died"

"So did mine. And my mom. I don't know what I'm doing either Hap. I'm-" Corey swallowed like it pained her to admit the following words out loud "I'm scared too."

Happy snorted.

"Ain't scared of shit." he said his chin jutting out with cool confidence. Corey looked up at him and there was just the hint of one of her smirks dancing around the corners of her lips.

"Yeah?" she asked "You sure about that Killa?"

Happy growled something incoherent and wrapped an arm round Corey's waist, lifting her up and depositing her on her back on the bed before hovering over her, his weight on his forearms.

A flash of uncertainty suddenly crossed Corey's face.

"What?" Happy muttered against her skin.

"I thought you'd left me"

"Still here. Ain't goin' anywhere."

"Good" was her only answer. Happy moved his mouth away from her neck and looked her dead in the eyes. Slowly, almost hesitantly (but this was Happy Lowman. Happy Lowman was not hesitant) he moved his hand down until it was resting on her stomach.

"My kid."

"Yeah."

"My kid. My girl."

* * *

 **HEY GUYS.**

 **I'M BAAAAAAAACK**

 **I'm so so sorry that I've been gone for so long, I've just had loads of stuff to deal with personally and at school with exams coming up as well.**

 **Speaking of which, I'm going to do my absolute best but there may be a long gap between now and the next chapter also.**

 **Soooooooooooo, I have a proposition for you guys: would you be interested in a previews chapter. Basically I will write a few short extracts of chapters that are coming up just t give you guys something to think about until I actually write them.**

 **If you would like me to do that then let me know in the reviews or pm me.**

 **Second bit of admin, I'm still accepting submissions of character outlines for my Submit Your Own Character contest. I've really enjoyed reading them so far but I'd love to get some more. Just do it for fun guys, this is your chance to have your input in my story and to give your creativity a whirl! Just go to chapter 42 and fill out the information I need and Private message me.**

 **I hope this chapter was ok, I was really worried about writing Happys reaction, I hope its ok.**

 **Let me know what you think about the chapter and if you want me to do the preview chapter.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	45. Pregnant Corey Caramel Discount

"Hey Lauren, it's me. Christ almighty, bitch pick up the phone. Koz said you were only gonna be gone a couple days not a goddamn week! Answer your phone or get your ass home."

Corey hung up and sighed.

She was stressed the hell out.

In the month since Jax had taken over as President the club seemed to be heading for trouble with a capital T.

The niners had cut off all links with the club and there was talk that Laroy was gunning for Jax himself as well as the club's business, revenge for Tig's killing of his girlfriend.

Tensions were reaching boiling point and though nothing had happened yet, Corey knew it was only a matter of time.

To add further issues, Clay had been released from hospital and was slowly recovering, Gemma was in a downward spiral, Tara had grown colder than ever and Opie had dropped off the face of the earth.

And to add to Corey's list of personal problems Lauren had decided to start ghosting in an out of her life, disappearing for days at a time.

"Boy trouble?" a familiar voice asked and Corey looked up and across the counter to see Liza looking at her sympathetically. Liza Ryan was relatively new to Charming, as was the bakery where she worked in which Corey was now stood. Liza was Corey's complete opposite, she was tall and had a full figure, curves in all the right places where as Corey was small and unnaturally skinny. Liza had bright red hair and piercing blue eyes whilst Corey was a brunette. Liza was usually soft spoken and sweet, Corey was abrasive and spicy. Yet despite on paper being complete opposites the two had struck up a good friendship, which had began based on three things

Coffee.

The Breakfast Club.

And salted caramel doughnuts.

Salted Caramel Doughnuts had become a necessity for Corey once her pregnancy cravings had kicked in far earlier than she had expected. Luckily for her, not even two days after she and Happy had made up after she hit him, she discovered that a very small new bakery had been opened up right around the corner for the St Thomas. She had walked in and discovered Liza who, while not the owner was the only baker.

Four visits, 5 cups of coffee and eight salted caramel doughnuts later and a new friendship had been born.

They were nowhere near best friends or anything but the two got on well, well enough that Liza had introduced the "Pregnant Corey Caramel Discount" for her new friend.

"Boy trouble?" Liza asked handing Corey her coffee and doughnut and Corey chuckled.

"Nope. Girl trouble actually."

"Didn't realise you swung that way Corey" Liza smiled a little impishly and Corey laughed again.

"Friend of mine's gone ghost. Don't know what the fuck her problem is."

"You sure she isn't knocked up too? You pregnant girls do some crazy things..."

"Bitch" was Corey's answer as she licked caramel that had dripped onto her hand.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Nope"

"She'll show up. Then you can kick her ass for ghosting you." said Liza simply, handing over Corey's coffee. As she received her coffee, Corey's phone buzzed in her pocket and she put the Styrofoam cup down and pulled her cell out.

It was a text from Juice.

 **Hap sent me 2 pick u up.**

 **Where r u**

She half sighed half chuckled.

Of course Hap sent someone to pick her up.

Just like she had said to Tig:

Over.

Protective.

Nightmare.

So she should have expected that if Hap couldn't pick her up and Tara was unavailable, of course Happy sent Juice to pick her up.

She quickly texted him back that she was just round the corner from the hospital at Mitchell's Bakery before picking up her coffee, saluting Liza and walking outside to wait for Juice.

A few minutes later Juice pulled up on his bike, passed her his spare helmet and the two of them rode away from the bakery together.

When they arrived back to TM the two of them nudged and pushed each other all the way back into the clubhouse.

Just as Juice turned to go to his room Corey had a thought and called after him

"Hey Juicey boy! Think you can do something for me?"

* * *

"What in the hell..." Corey muttered as she got out of the cab.

The house before her was run down, windows dirty and one broken and the lights dimmed.

She had no idea why Lauren would be here but this was the address Juice had given her when she had him track her friend's phone.

Invasion of privacy?

Yep.

Did Corey give a shit?

Nope.

She had had enough.

Lauren's ghost act had not only taken it's toll on her but it was starting to wear on Kozik also and that was where she drew the line.

So she'd had Juice track Lauren's phone and that had led her here.

And what the holy fuck was she doing in a shithole like this?

One hand resting protectively on her tiny little bumped stomach, the other reached into her bag and took hold of the new glock Happy had gotten her. If she was ever glad to be packing, it was in a place like this.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into Lozza?" she said to herself as Corey pushed on the peeling black painted door and entered the house.

* * *

She knew exactly where she was the minute she walked inside.

She knew because she'd once spent a night, a long time ago, looking for Kozik only to have to drag him out of a place like this.

And she knew she was going to kill Lauren.

Corey stepped over the legs of the man who was passed out almost directly behind the door and walked down the hall, looking into rooms as she went, eyes narrowing a little more at every doorway.

Finally she found the woman she was about to murder, probably by decapitation.

She had arrived just in time apparently.

Because Lauren was lying flat on her back on an old and horrifically dirty mattress.

The unemptied needle having just entered her arm.

* * *

 **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack**

 **And oooooooooooo Lauren's in trouble...**

 **I'm so sorry ive been away for so long ive just had major writers block with this story but im back and ill try not to leave it so long again.**

 **Hopefully be able to update more over Christmas.**

 **Let me know what ya think I miss you guys x**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


End file.
